My Fair Governess
by bloomandgrow
Summary: A mischievous young governess arrives at the von Trapp household determined to teach the over-bearing Captain a little humility.
1. Just you wait Cap'n von Trapp!

**A/N: I saw some wonderful recordings on youtube recently of the extraordinarily gifted Julie Andrews aged 19, playing Eliza Doolittle and singing in the long running 1960's Broadway hit** ** _My Fair Lady_** **.**

 **As I watched the lovely vintage scenes of Dame Julie on stage this plot popped into my head. It's just a bit of fun to shake up the poor Captain.**

 **You don't need to know My Fair Lady for this story – I've only borrowed a few small elements, but if you have seen it you may recognize some lines and some lyrics.**

 **Please note – I have no idea what the Austrian equivalent of a cockney accent is so please bear with me on that. And also let me apologize in advance for what I have done to Elsa…..**

oooooOOOOOOoooooo

 **Chapter 1: Just you wait Cap'n von Trapp**

Maria sat sipping her drink at the Salzburg teahouse, her mind in turmoil as she indulged her sweet tooth. _Sachertorte_ would be one of the many pleasures she would have to give up when she became a nun, but even more than that she needed it right now to fortify her courage.

The Reverend Mother had informed her this morning that she would be working at the home of the Captain von Trapp for the summer and she should be there promptly at 4pm. She felt her stomach twisting with anxiety. She had already heard about the Captain's formidable reputation, and then there was the small matter of why he had never managed to keep any of his governesses.

On top of that there were seven children. How on earth was she going to manage? Frankly she wasn't eager, but the Reverend Mother had insisted. She sighed. This sojourn into the Captain's home seemed like an unnecessary detour in her journey to become a nun and pledge her life to God's service.

She was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she only belatedly noticed a small group of people at a table on the far side of the room. They were clearly very wealthy and refined. The older man had a moustache and a 'well-lived' look on his face. His eyes had an irrepressible twinkle as if he skated on the surface of life and frequently found the world a great source of amusement.

The lady beside him was beautiful in a coolly elegant way. She exuded sophistication and privilege from her immaculate fingertips to her stiffly coiffured hair, which looked as if not a single hair would dare to be out of place on such a rarified head. No doubt she had a lady's maid to help her with it, Maria thought without envy, otherwise it would take her frightfully long time to get ready each morning.

Maria smiled self-deprecatingly, thinking of her own unruly mop of thick golden hair which defied her attempts to tame it, even with the curlers she hid under her wimple sometimes - much to Sister Berthe's horror. Maria's hair had only recently been cut, rather inexpertly admittedly, by Sister Sophia. Well, she wouldn't need a beautiful hair style as a nun, she thought to herself cheerfully. It would all be hidden away any way.

Her attention was drawn to the other man in their party. Although he was younger than the other man he looked somehow forbidding and intimidating. There was an arrogance to the slant of his mouth and the firmness of his chin, as if he were used to being in a position of command and respect.

With a frisson of discomfort she noticed that he was very handsome – extremely so, and she felt the tug of something feminine deep within her, though she swiftly tamped it down. Such thoughts had no place in a postulant's head, she rebuked herself sternly.

The man looked bored though he tried to mask it. He had the jaded weary look of a man who did not expect to find joy any more in the world, and his eyes were hard and cynical. She felt sorry for him. Despite his obvious wealth and looks, he was clearly not a happy man. Although he occasionally chuckled at the sophisticated banter of his companions it was more out of politeness, and the laughter never reached his eyes.

After a while the younger man left the other two to go to the car outside briefly and that's when the incident happened.

A nervous young waitress, flustered and intimidated by the obvious status of the group, managed to spill milk on the dignified lady's skirt as she served the tea. It was an accident but the transformation in the lady's face was shocking. Gone was the pseudo gracious charm, instead it was replaced by an arrogant imperious scowl.

"You silly girl" she snarled furiously, "this is a Coco Chanel suit from Paris, but of course a little chit like you wouldn't know anything like that."

The waitress flushed a deep crimson as she trembled with anxiety. "I'm ever so sorry Madam, I'm so sorry," she pleaded, her strong provincial accent becoming even more pronounced in her panic, as she made ineffectual attempts to rub the lady's skirt with a napkin.

Then she made things even worse when she accidently knocked over the tea cup, sloshing hot tea onto the lady, who, despite only receiving a few drops, shrieked as if she were being attacked and became even more enraged.

"Oh no, oh dear oh dear, I'm so sorry Madam." The waitress was aghast and shaking with fright.

"You may call me Baroness, you wretched girl," the lady snapped furiously.

Her companion attempted to calm her down. "Good grief Elsa, it was an accident, leave the poor girl. For heaven's sake Georg will be back soon, you don't want him to see you this way."

The woman made a visible effort to control her temper but her coldness was even worse than her anger as she said cuttingly "I really don't see how a little guttersnipe like you could be working in a tasteful establishment like this. You obviously do not know how to conduct yourself, and you can barely even speak _Hoch Deutsch [High German]_. I suggest you run along back to your mountain hovel or where ever you came from and go back to milking the cows and whatever other rural pleasures you indulge in."

Maria watched appalled, pinned to the spot in outrage, as the distressed waitress burst into tears and fled into the back room.

The man looked shocked and reproving. "Elsa, really, that was cruel and completely uncalled for," he chided her, then gave her a warning look as the younger man came back inside.

The lady's face changed immediately – gone was the ugly condescension and in its place was a distressed martyred look.

"Oh Georg you have no idea what just happened. Some silly peasant girl spilled hot tea all over me. I even wonder if she did it deliberately, she's probably one of those despicable militants, trying to make a point about the class system. More than likely an anarchist or a communist. Really, she was insufferable, and my goodness you should have heard the common way she spoke. She had a voice that could shatter glass. I'm surprised she hasn't already been arrested and charged with murdering the German language." The lady shuddered dramatically.

The younger man looked perplexed, as if unsure how to deal with his agitated companion. He cleared his throat and scratched his neck uncomfortably, but he said mildly enough, "Right, well let's get you home quickly so that you can change."

The manager came rushing out, dragging the inconsolable weeping waitress with him. "I'm so sorry Baroness. This is terrible, terrible. I beg your forgiveness" he said wringing his hands. Visibly upset and desperate to placate his customers he forced the waitress forward to apologize again.

The younger man had the look of someone who would rather be having a tooth pulled out without anesthetic than be standing there in the middle of a public scene with hysterical women. He gave an irritated acknowledgement to the waitress's incoherent words. "In the future you will kindly remember to be more careful," he snapped curtly then hustled his companions out the door, leaving some Schillings in payment on the table.

Maria watched the scene, paralyzed and speechless, unable to react and come to the defense of the poor waitress who once more ran into the back room in tears. What an awful lady she though furiously, her eyes full of fiery blue sparks.

Her anger finally galvanized her and she rushed over to the manager. "Oh please, it was an accident. I saw the whole thing. Really, she meant no harm. Please don't punish her for this. That lady could have been a bit more understanding, her anger was completely out of proportion."

"I'm sorry Fraulein, but I'm going to have let Eliza go. Those were very influential customers – that was Baron von Trapp - Austria's most highly decorated Naval hero." He nodded at Maria's gasp.

 _That_ was Captain von Trapp? _Oh dear Lord_. That was the man she was going to work for, she realized with shock and dismay. Things were going to be even worse than she imagined.

Then she braced herself. After all as the Reverend Mother always said, the good Lord never sent more than one could bear. Her natural optimism pushed through.

"Wait, which one was Captain von Trapp? she asked hopefully. "Was he the older gentleman with the kind face and the laughter lines around his eyes?"

"He was the younger one." The manager didn't need to add - the one with the cold, arrogant face.

 _Oh help_. Maria gulped as hope withered and died.

"And if I am not mistaken that was Baroness Schrader from Vienna. She's from the cream of Viennese society. Her late husband was the Adjutant to Emperor Franz Josef. Baron von Trapp is courting her and rumour has it that he thinking of marrying her before the summer is over. I don't want to get on the wrong the side of them," the manager said regretfully. "I'm going to have to let Eliza go."

"Oh but you can't," Maria begged, "please reconsider. It was an accident, I saw it all myself. Please, it would be so wrong, it was not her fault."

But her pleas fell on deaf ears. "Don't worry Fraulein, I'll help her find another job. But it's kind of you to be so concerned."

Defeated, Maria went to Eliza in the back room and her instinctive compassion and warmth had her wrapping her arms around the young woman as she sobbed.

"I knew this would 'appen one day. I'm from the countryside like, an' I know people always look at me funny cos I don't talk posh. I can feel them whisperin' amongst themselves an' all, and some of them look at me like I'm dirt even though I'm a good girl I am."

She gave an inelegant sniff of her runny nose and wiped it on her sleeve. Maria gave her a clean handkerchief as Eliza burst into a fresh flood of tears. She said pitifully, "In a way I'll be glad to find another job, maybe somewhere where I won't 'ave to be ashamed of the way I talk."

Maria's eyes filled with angry blue sparks. "You have nothing to be ashamed of," she said stoutly. "You just hold your head up high. You speak perfectly fine just the way you are. Just say to yourself I have confidence in me. And remember the Spring will come again."

Then something else popped into her head that Sister Margaretta always said with a kindly twinkle in her eye, "After all the wool of the black sheep is just as warm."

Eliza looked confused at that but she stopped crying as Maria went on, fuming.

"Really the nerve of those people! They think they are so high and mighty but they are the ones who should be ashamed of themselves - for their lack of manners and compassion and basic human kindness."

"You're ever so kind you are," Eliza gave her a watery smile. "Maybe this will be a right good thing after all. Maybe I'll get me-self a job in a shop or something. A flower shop. I've always wanted to surround me-self with flowers. I'd do nothing but look at their beauty and smell their 'eavenly perfume all day long," she sighed dreamily. "Wouldn't it be loverly?" Eliza started humming to herself, lost in her fantasy world of a better life.

 _"All I want is a room somewhere, far away from the cold night air..._

 _Lots of chocolate for me to eat, lots of coal makin' lots of heat._

 _Someone's head resting on my knee, warm and tender as he can be,_

 _who takes good care of me, Aww, wouldn't it be loverly…"*_

Maria smiled, patting her hand, relieved Eliza was feeling more positive but still angry on her behalf. She hugged her and wished her luck. She made Eiza promise she would get in touch so that Maria would know she was alright.

Outside, Maria stalked to the bus stop, infuriated. At least her anger helped to quell her nerves about her own situation. It's outrageous, she thought crossly, her eyes stormy.

That poor hard working girl was going to be out of job because of a bunch of snobs. It just wasn't right. What those people needed was a good lesson in humility.

An idea crept into her mind that really she should dismiss straight away as absurd. It couldn't work. Could it? No of course it couldn't. It was a simply preposterous idea, inappropriate, unthinkable and unworkable and….. But the more she thought about it the more her impulsive nature started to get the better of her. She could no more stop herself than catch a cloud and pin it down.

She gave a playful little chuckle. Surely it would just be a bit of harmless fun and maybe they would learn something from it. She broke into a radiant smile, her eyes full of mischief. _Just you wait Captain von Trapp. Just you wait!_

Her vivid imagination took hold of her. As she delighted in thinking of some of the more ridiculous ways she could avenge poor Eliza she broke into a frivolous song. Luckily there was no one else on the bus, but the driver did give her an odd look as she sang the little ditty to herself through her irrepressible giggles.

 _"Just you wait Cap'n von Trapp, just you wait_

 _You'll be sorry but your tears will be too late_

 _You'll be broke and I'll have money_

 _Will I help you? Don't be funny_

 _Just you wait Cap'n von Trapp, just you wait._

 _Just you wait Cap'n von Trapp, till your sick_

 _And you scream to fetch a doctor double quick_

 _I'll be off a second later and go straight to the theatre_

 _Oh ho ho Cap'n von Trapp, just you wait._

 _Just you wait until we're swimmin' in the sea_

 _And you get a cramp a little ways from me_

 _When you yell you're going to drown I'll get dressed_

 _and go to town! Oh ho ho, Cap'n von Trapp_

 _Oh ho ho, Cap'n von Trapp! Just you wait!"**_

ooooOOOOooooo

 **AN – I know Elsa was not such a vile snob in TSOM, but in this story I've given her some of Professor Henry Higgins' grumpy, bullying persona. Thanks for reading, more chapters to come. Feedback would be loverly (!)**

 _*'Wouldn't_ _it be Loverly?_ ' Music and lyrics by Lerner and Loewe, My Fair Lady

** _'Just you wait Henry Higgins._ ' Music and lyrics by Lerner and Loewe, My Fair Lady (with a change of name for this story)

I do not own TSOM or My Fair Lady


	2. Into the lion's den

**Chapter 2: Into the lion's den**

Oh Heavens!

Maria looked through the heavy iron gates at Captain von Trapp's lavish mansion, her bravado and playful plans crumbling to dust at her feet. She swallowed hard, feeling as intimidated and overwhelmed as if she were about to enter a lion's den.

But then she took a deep breath and gathered every last scrap of her valour. She clanked open the gates determinedly, bolstering her flagging courage with her song.

 _"I have confidence in confidence alone_

 _Besides which you see I have confidence in me!"_

She rang the doorbell boldly, breathless with anticipation, and eager to confront head-on whatever travails awaited her. After all she'd always longed for adventure, to do the things she'd never dared. And this was definitely going to be an adventure and so there was absolutely no need for her to be so worried! Was there?

She felt a bit deflated moments later by the butler, who turned out to be just as big a snob as the Baroness. He looked down his patrician nose at her, unimpressed by her cheery greeting, clearly finding her wanting. "Wait here please," he told her brusquely as he went to find the Captain.

Maria gazed in wonder at the sumptuous decor. Overcome with impetuous curiosity she opened some double doors.

She gasped in awe at the beauty of the Captain's ballroom, her hands at her face as she looked at the gilded walls and magnificently painted murals. She would often waltz on the way to Mass out of a sheer joyful exuberance that she could never suppress, but here her imagination really caught fire, stunned by the grandeur of the room.

It was if she was being transported into a magical world with muted lighting and swirling music, where the scent of expensive perfumes wafted in the air and the gentle clink of cut crystal champagne flutes could be heard. She could almost hear the rustles of silk of ladies in shimmering iridescent ballgowns, dancing elegantly with distinguished gentlemen.

Caught in her fantasy Maria bowed with absurd flourishes to an imaginary dance partner and then she was floating around the room in a swirling waltz as she sang softly to herself.

 _"I could have danced all night,_

 _I could have danced all night_

 _and still have begged for more._

 _I could have spread my wings_

 _and done a thousand things,_

 _I've never done before."*_

Elsewhere in the house Franz approached the Captain in the drawing room with his guests.

"Captain, the new er… 'governess' is here sir." Franz's hesitation and the delicate way he said governess spoke volumes about his disdain for the new employee, though his face remained impassive. "She's in the anteroom sir."

Georg sighed, exasperated. What was wrong with the governess this time he wondered irritably. Surely the Reverend Mother would only send him the very best of her postulants? He was fed up with all governesses who had traipsed through his house with not the faintest idea about discipline and how to manage children. Was it really so much to ask for a governess to have a modicum of common sense and the ability to follow simple instructions?

"Right thank you Franz. Elsa, Max please excuse me while I see to my new charge." He made his way to anteroom already feeling annoyed. He had spent the last hour placating a highly strung Elsa after the incident in the tea-house, and he still couldn't fathom what all the fuss was about.

At the back of his mind he couldn't help wondering uneasily if Elsa would be even more difficult and neurotic if he married her. She seemed so different here in the country-side, away from her natural habitat of Vienna's genteel soirees where she presided with such majesty and cultivated charm.

On top of that, her interactions with the children over the few days since she had met them, had been lukewarm at best. He was grateful however, that at least the children had not pulled any tricks on her. No doubt the severe lecture and dire warnings he had given them before-hand had been effective. Perhaps the new governess would help them all warm to each other.

He stood in the anteroom, perplexed. Now where was that governess? Good God, had she bolted already? That would certainly set the record for the shortest employment on his staff. He looked around suspiciously to see if he could spy his children lurking, perhaps hiding after playing a prank on the governess before she had barely set foot in the house.

His eyes were caught by the ballroom doors which were ajar. What the hell? Surely she wasn't wandering around the house without even asking permission, entering rooms that had been left untouched for years? Of all the blasted impertinence. The anger slammed into him like a freight train.

He strode towards the door ready to give her a piece of his mind, and then he heard it and stopped dead with his hand halfway to the door knob – the sweetest purest voice he had ever heard. The tonal perfection was so effortless, so unwavering, as if the singer could never falter. It had such depth and range and such exquisite cadence that it would be the envy of any of the finest opera singers he had heard perform at the Vienna Opera House.

He stopped breathing for a moment as he listened transfixed to the achingly beautiful voice. He hadn't heard singing for a very long time, not since Agathe. He had deliberately shut it out of his life to avoid the pain of the tender memories of his immortal beloved.

The lilting notes, paradoxically both light and rich, floated on the air towards him filled with joy and yearning.

 _"_ _I'll never know what made it so exciting_ _  
_ _Why all at once my heart took flight_ _  
_ _I only know when he,_

 _began to dance with me_ _  
_ _I could have danced, danced, danced all night"*_

Rooted to the spot he could feel the fine hairs on the back of his neck prickling and his heart thudding heavily as the ethereal sound encompassed him. He felt his whole being responding to that voice as it tugged at his soul, everything else fading away except for those haunting notes.

One of the children's doors upstairs banged, shocking him out of his stupor, and leaving him disoriented. The anger rushed in again, a defensive reaction to the depth of emotions that he had not felt in a very long time, re-awakening feelings that he had thought had died with Agathe.

How dare this governess intrude on private areas of the house and even worse than that, on private areas of his mind that he kept locked away, where even he was not allowed to tread. He felt exposed and vulnerable, and irritated with himself for having had such an unprecedented and ludicrous reaction to a mere voice. He felt unwilling to admit to himself how disturbed and shaken to the core he felt. The anger found expression in the force he used to slam open the doors to glare at the intruder silently, intimidatingly.

 _Bang_

Maria jumped, startled out of her romantic daydream. Her waltz and her song came to an abrupt halt as she looked up to see a very irate Captain looking at her with restrained fury. Oh dear! She hurried past him out of the room nervously wiping her suddenly sweaty palms on the rough material of her dress.

He stared at her intently, clearly livid but there was also an underlying curiosity too. He informed her icily "In the future you will kindly remember there are certain rooms in this house which are not to be disturbed."

Maria nodded her understanding, swallowing down her nervousness.

His derisive gaze flicked over her clothes and although he refrained from commenting, his eyes did not hide his distaste for her outfit.

Maria felt her indignation growing at his high-handed attitude, remembering his equally scornful lady companion. Really, they deserved each other she thought crossly. Two insufferable peas in a pod.

Well now she understood why he had never been able to keep a governess, if his rudeness and arrogance were anything to go by. He may be rich, famous and titled, but really he could use a lesson in manners. Surely he must realize how nervous she must be to be a stranger in a new household? Would it really be so difficult for him to be a little bit welcoming and pleasant?

What if the children were as ill-mannered and beastly as their father? And dear heaven there were seven of them! It was going to be a very long summer.

Meeting him only added to her resolve. If he thought she would be intimidated, he had another think coming she decided with more bravado than she actually felt. She stared back at him with wide, deliberately innocent eyes, refusing to give in to the tension.

Perhaps it was time now to shake up the very stiff formal Captain, she decided resolutely. The impulsive plan that she had come up with on the bus had floundered upon her arrival at the luxurious villa but now it stormed back to her.

Their first meeting was not getting off to a good start and was about to get even worse. With eyes full of impish humour she put on the thickest, broadest provincial accent she could conjure up and blurted out:

"Cor blimey it ain't half plummy in here innit?" She gazed around the beautiful décor to stop herself from giggling at the look on the Captain's face. From the corner of her eye she could see with satisfaction that his very proper and respectable mouth had dropped open in shock.

She suspected that it was a rare event for him to be so utterly floored and speechless. He stared at her as if he couldn't believe his ears. Maria had to suppress her laughter. He obviously so rarely came in touch with 'peasants' as his lady companion had sneeringly called them.

The Captain cleared his throat as he struggled to find his composure, but he recovered soon enough.

"Er, yes, I suppose you might say it is rather 'plummy' as you point out." He pronounced the slang word for 'elegant' delicately as if such a vulgar word had never passed his lips before and no doubt it hadn't.

Maria relished the opportunity to educate him, though she felt a shadow of guilt that she may be letting the Reverend Mother down. But really why on earth had she sent her here in the first place? She was so obviously unsuited to the position. The Reverend Mother of all people knew that Maria was no more able to curb her disciplinary transgressions than hold a moonbeam in her hand.

The very strict and stern Sister Berthe would have been far better suited to the position. She would no doubt have been able to get the household into shipshape and have the children obediently kissing the floor within days of her arrival and possibly even their arrogant father.

She wasn't really doing anything wrong she reassured herself guiltily, by pretending to be a simple country girl from the backwaters, just teaching these people who were far too rich and elevated above everyone else, a little bit of humility. Surely God wouldn't mind if she had a bit of fun while she did His work?

After all, didn't the Bible say that it is easier for a camel to pass through the eye of a needle than for a rich man to pass into the Kingdom of Heaven? Perhaps if the Captain learned a little more about people less privileged than himself it might make him into a better person.

But what if the Captain fired her straight away, thinking she was too common to look after his children? She took a deep breath, she may as well take the bull by the horns as it were.

"I hope you don't mind that I don't talk proper, I mean like a Viennese lady an' all, but I can take care of your children right well. Don't you worry 'bout a thing Guv'ner."

"You may call me Captain" he said testily as he found his voice. "And no of course the way you speak has nothing to do with your abilities. You come highly recommended. The Reverend Mother wrote that you have a degree in Education from the Vienna Teaching College is that correct?" he asked, almost as if he wondered if she had lied about it.

"Right you are, Guv, - er Cap'n. I got top honours an' all. Top of me class I was. You can call the college and check. They'll remember Maria Rainer they will," she said proudly.

"Yes, I have no doubt they will," he agreed dryly with a barely perceptible roll of his eyes. "I am sure you leave a significant impact wherever you go Fraulein," he said ambiguously, though she chose to interpret it in a positive light.

"Thank you Cap'n," she responded cheerfully.

Again he seemed at a loss and she almost felt sorry for him until she remembered the poor waitress Eliza - out of a job and out of money. But he hadn't fired her – Maria - yet, so perhaps he wasn't a complete snob, she thought with relief.

"Well it's good that people from your background are able to gain higher education." He probably meant it in a kind way but he had no idea how condescending he sounded, Maria thought to herself with more amusement than annoyance.

"Ta ever so much. You're a right good 'un, you are. The Reverend Mother said you were a fine man, a right 'onourable sea captain she said. You're a real credit to your background too." She couldn't resist her own patronizing little dig with a cheeky smile, topping it off with a jaunty little salute that visibly set his teeth on edge.

He pulled himself together, glared at her with his mouth tight with irritation, then launched into a speech that he had obviously said many times before, by the way he recited it devoid of emotion. Staring at the walls around him as he paced, he set out his instructions, speaking at her rather than to her. When he got to the part about the number of governesses that had preceded her she couldn't help interrupting.

"What's wrong wif 'em then?" she asked genuinely worried, "not quite right in the head are they?"

That got his attention. He turned his fierce gaze on her. "There's nothing wrong with the children," he retorted, annoyed, "only the governesses."

He continued his well-worn spiel, talking over her when she tried to interrupt again, as if her opinions were entirely inconsequential.

Then to her utter shock he blew a whistle that made a daunting number of children come banging and crashing out of their rooms, lining up in formation to march down like little soldiers - or rather sailors since they were all in bland naval uniforms.

Her heart went out to them, so solemn, so serious, so un-childlike. Where was the joy, the laughter, the innocence of childhood? It made her heart ache, and she vowed to do everything in her power to make their lives a bit more joyful.

Maria watched, astounded, her mouth agape, as the children recited their names in a detached manner. Good heavens, no wonder God had sent her here. The Captain really did need a thorough shake up.

The Captain handed her a whistle with terse instructions to learn how to use it.

She looked at it dubiously but took it, and said provocatively with her eyes dancing with laughter, "Ta ever so much Ducks."

He paused, clearly debating whether to respond to her saucy insubordination, but thought better of it, contenting himself only with a roll of his eyes before turning on his heel and walking off, thoroughly vexed. She almost giggled again. She was very sure that the very uptight, buttoned-up Captain Ritter von Trap had never been called 'Ducks' in his life.

The children let out huffs of delight and surprise once he was out of earshot. They had obviously never seen their father spoken to in such a way. They stared at her as if she were a fascinating creature from another world, but then the masks came over their face once more as she asked them to introduce themselves again. Their stiff, cautious responses to her ranged from caginess, deceit and slyness to sweet open acceptance from the little ones.

"Why do you speak that way?" Marta asked with innocent curiosity, after the introductions. She got a severe rebuke from Kurt

"You shouldn't say such things. You can't criticize the way people talk," he reprimanded her.

"I wasn't," Marta said in genuine distress. "It's just I've never heard people speak like that before and I like her. I wasn't being mean." She looked ready to cry

Maria quickly reassured her, softening her accent slightly to something closer to her normal tone, but keeping enough of it that she could pull it off with the Captain again. "That's quite alright Marta, it's a good question. I come from the mountains and this is the way people speak there. It's just different that's all."

She smiled warmly at the two little ones, her heart already bursting with tenderness for them. "Now you two speak like real little ladies from the finest of Vienna's salons don't you?" The two little girls glowed with pleasure and gave delighted giggles.

"Your accent was stronger when you were talking to Father," Louisa said suspiciously.

"Well perhaps your father makes me nervous," Maria improvised.

That was an explanation the children clearly understood because they all nodded and asked no more questions about the way she spoke.

She was relieved when the housekeeper Frau Schmidt shooed them outside because Maria was starting to feel closed in by the seven children surrounding her, some with hostility and others with watchful curiosity.

It was going to be a very long summer, she sighed. But at least she had the satisfaction of startling their aloof father, though perhaps only temporarily. He looked far too astute and intelligent to be fooled for long.

She would have to be very careful, she realized uneasily.

 **ooooooOOOOOoooooo**

A **/N: Again, please bear with me and imagine Maria is speaking the Austrian equivalent of a cockney accent. Thanks so much for the kind and encouraging feedback. I would love to know what you think of it so far.**

 *** _'I could have danced all night'_ Music and lyrics by Lerner and Loewe, My Fair Lady**

I do not own TSOM or MFL


	3. Clash of the Titans

**A/N: Thank you so much for the lovely feedback. It's really wonderful to receive such encouragement and it inspires me to keep going.**

ooooOOOOoooo

 **Chapter 3: Clash of the Titans**

Maria could not believe the opulence that surrounded her as she came downstairs again, whistling a merry tune about her favourite things. Many of the treasures on display would not have been out of place in a museum. She picked up a delicate porcelain statue of a ballerina, and examined the mark on the bottom. Just as she thought, in awe - it was from the exclusive Meissen company in Germany.

"Are you interested in figurines, Fraulein?"

Maria gave a start of fright, not having heard the Captain's stealthy approach. She nearly dropped the figurine but to her enormous relief his hands shot out and caught it in the nick of time.

"Bloomin' 'eck, you didn't 'alf scare the daylights outa me. Creepin' up like that. I nearly dropped this dancer." Then feigning ignorance, she added "Still, it's an old one innit? Can't be worth much."

The Captain stared at her intently with those rapier-sharp blue eyes, and although he kept his expression unreadable she wondered uneasily if he had seen through her already.

"I did not 'creep up' on you Fraulein, you were simply engrossed in your thoughts - I suspect not for the first time. My grandmother collected these figurines, and as you say this one is rather old, but very valuable for all that," he said dryly as he put it down again.

His eyes hardened and his tone became curt as he continued "I heard you whistling on the stairs just now and I would prefer it if you refrained from doing so. I do not wish my children to learn such habits."

Goodness, he was the male equivalent of Sister Berthe, Maria realized. Perhaps they were long separated twins she thought with a secret smile.

"Alright Cap'n, though I thought you of all people would like whistlin' an all since you gave me that silly whistle. Don't make much sense, if ya ask me." She gave him an infuriatingly cheeky smile while he looked at her icily, though he didn't respond to her provocation.

He was trying to unnerve her with his silent dark intensity she realized, and she refused to back down in the clash of wills. Instead she raised her chin defiantly, though she could feel the heat in her cheeks.

"I trust that you have been getting to the know the children without problems?"

"Oh yes Cap'n. What sweet little dears." She refrained from informing him about the frog in her pocket, the pine needles in her bed and the beetles in her bathtub.

He looked at her skeptically for a while and again she felt anxious. It was as if he could see right into her soul. But she would not let him intimidate her, she decided stoutly.

"I'd like you to come and meet my guests please." By his terse tone it was an order not a request, and she wondered crossly if he ever actually asked anyone for anything or just simply demanded it.

He led her into the drawing room and made the introductions. Herr Detweiler looked intrigued but the Baroness looked as if she couldn't believe her eyes at Maria's hideous dress. Maria's eyes were sparkling with bright mischief as she spoke in her thick accent.

"Hah d'ya do?"

The Baroness looked aghast and didn't even attempt to hide her shudder. Maria heard her mutter in disbelief to Herr Detweiler: "Oh dear Lord, two of them with that grotesque accent in one day! Salzburg really is rural backwater compared to Vienna."

Herr Dettweiler chuckled but greeted Maria warmly. "Tell us a little about yourself Fraulein. Do you have family close by?"

"No, I ain't got no parents." She thought she glimpsed a spark of compassion in the Captain's face but the Baroness continued to look down her nose at her, with cold, supercilious eyes.

The contempt she could read in the Baroness' face seemed to bring out the worst in her, Maria acknowledged to herself guiltily. So much so that she couldn't resist adding with a naughty smile:

"I do have an uncle though, but he's ' _inside_ ' right now."

For a moment the other three looked confused and then comprehension dawned in the Captain's eyes, and Herr Detweiler spluttered his laughter into his drink, though the Baroness continued to look puzzled.

Herr Detweiler murmured quietly to her "I think she means he's in prison, Elsa."

The Baroness made a small shocked noise of horror, her hand protectively at her neck as she paled. She looked ready to faint.

Maria had her fingers crossed behind her back – it wasn't strictly a lie after all. Her uncle no doubt was physically inside his house right now since he lived as a recluse like Ebeneezer Scrooge, and was about as pleasant. It wasn't her fault if the other three misinterpreted what she said, confirming their worst suspicions. At least that is what she told herself disingenuously, though the guilt tugged at her.

"You do have an interesting background Fraulein," the Captain said dryly.

"Right you are sir," Maria agreed playfully. "You wouldn't believe the 'alf of it. I 'eard me great great grandfather were a pirate – loved the 'igh seas, he did, just like you do Cap'n. Ain't it funny we got that in common? 'Cept of course he was 'done in' by the Emperor's Navy."

Maria was pleased to see the Captain was staring at her with his mouth slightly open in amazement as she went on with her story. "Strung him up, they did, but the story goes he was so sozzled by gin he didn't even notice. He was a right cantankerous old barnacle, he was. Drank somethin' chronic. Mean as a snake when he had the gin in him."

Again, Herr Detweiler had to translate for the Baroness, since she had clearly never heard the expression 'done in' or 'sozzled' before. "She means he was executed Elsa, but he was inebriated at the time" he said suppressing a chuckle.

The Baroness made another horrified choking sound, while the Captain finally realized his mouth was slightly open in an undignified way and shut it abruptly.

"What a charmingly roguish story," Herr Detweiler said in delight. "You will be joining us for dinner won't you Fraulein? I would love to hear more."

"Well no, sir I was going ta eat with the staff."

"No, no I won't hear of it. You must join us. I insist." He deliberately ignored the Baroness' fulminating look. "I'll make sure Franz sets a place for you next to me."

"Well it seems to be all arranged doesn't it? The Baroness said tightly, not bothering to hide her anger. With a false smile she asked Max in a biting sarcastic undertone, "Why don't you call the gardeners and maids in to join us for dinner too? Won't that be fun?"

Herr Detweiller gave a tolerant chuckle." Really Elsa," he rebuked her gently.

The Baroness couldn't resist digging her claws into Maria. "My dear, what an unusual dialect you speak," she said with her voice dripping with condescension. "Have you ever thought of learning to speak proper German? I am sure lessons wouldn't cost too much. In fact I know a Professor Heinrich Higgard from Heidelberg University who would be delighted to help you. He's an expert in linguistics, specializing in bizarre languages. He finds them quite fascinating for some reason."

"Elsa," the Captain murmured quietly, warning her she was going too far, but he needn't have bothered. Maria was quite capable of standing up for herself.

"I'm from the mountains Baroness. It's just the way people speak there. Ain't nothing wrong with the way I talk," Maria said quietly and without heat. "There's dignity in being proud of where you're from, 'owever 'umble. We're all Austrians after all, 'aint we?."

She continued gently, "For all I know your Professor might start stuffing marbles in me mouth, the way that ancient Greek orator Demosthenes overcame his speech defect."

Elsa gave a titter of laughter that sounded somehow more like a sneer. "Oh Georg, do have a box marbles sent in from town, today if possible!"

"Elsa don't," the Captain said quietly again, for her ears only.

But the Baroness continued regardless. "How on earth does a little mountain girl know about ancient Greek orators?" she asked haughtily.

Maria smiled politely and said calmly "Just cos I come from an 'umble background don't mean I'm an ignoramus Baroness."

The Baroness looked as if she was about say something crushing back but the Captain intervened.

"Thank you Fraulein, that will be all. We'll let you get back to the children now and we will see you at dinner."

Maria had barely closed the door behind her when she heard the explosion from the Baroness. She leaned back against the door, stifling her laughter with her hand.

She shouldn't have so shamelessly provoked the Baroness she thought with her conscience pricking at her, but at least she had made her point. She had better recite a few extra Hail Mary's at bedtime, she decided remorsefully. She went whistling back up the stairs. No doubt the Captain was now too preoccupied dealing with the Baroness to hear her.

She was right. Elsa's fury was like Medusa unleashed.

"Georg I insist you fire her straight away. Oh the horror of having someone like that in your house. And looking after your children! I simply can't believe it. And did you notice the way she spoke to me – the brazen hussy. The nerve of her."

Max coughed uncomfortably, rubbing his stomach. "Er, I think I had better er.….go supervise cook making the strudel." He made a hasty exit. He could see two volcanic tempers about to erupt and he didn't want to get trapped together with them. Moreover, he didn't want to face Elsa's wrath for inviting the Fraulein to dinner. The other two barely noticed his departure.

"I'm not going to fire her. She hasn't disobeyed my instructions. I can't fire her for no reason. And Elsa you did say some disparaging things to her yourself. It was quite beneath you."

Why the devil was he defending the governess Georg wondered in disbelief. She had been quite provocative herself and he himself had certainly been irked by her impudence and gentle mockery from the moment he had met her a few hours ago.

Even more startling was that he was actually directly criticizing Elsa – something that had never happened before. In truth he felt embarrassed by her imperious attitude to his staff. She seemed to have quite abandoned any pretense of _Noblesse Oblige,*_ and in fact it was her behavior that had been so vulgar. Everything seemed to have been turned upside down in a matter of a few hours, but he didn't have time to dwell on that as Elsa reacted with outrage.

"Well really! You can't seriously be defending her?" Elsa asked incredulously. "How can you allow someone from the gutter to be looking after your children? You must see sense. You will be the laughing stock of decent society, and what if your poor children start speaking like her too? Think of the scandal! They will be ostracized. You must fire her at once. Tell her to pack her bags this minute and return to the Abbey. Stop being such an egalitarian about this, people will think you harbour socialist tendencies yourself."

"Elsa," Georg said irritably, especially since firing the governess had also crossed his mind at certain points, "She is not from the gutter, even if she does have an 'interesting' background. But what the hell, we all probably have some cutthroats, blackguards and vagabonds in our distant ancestry.

"You should only speak for yourself on that," Elsa retorted with imperious dignity.

"Elsa, I am not going to fire her over the way she speaks. That would be completely wrong. She is very qualified. If anything, she is even more qualified than any of the other governesses. I called her college – she was their top student. Not that the Reverend Mother would have deceived me of course," he added hastily, though clearly he had had some doubts.

"For goodness sake Georg, have you taken leave of your senses? Liesl will be coming out as a debutant in a couple of years, what happens if this tawdry young woman changes her? That woman might even have militant tendencies. There are so many of them around these days. You may be harbouring an anarchist in your house. Why, she may even be planning to burn your villa down, while we are all sleeping innocently in our beds," she said melodramatically.

Georg couldn't stop a bark of laughter at that, inciting Elsa's fury further. "Really, Elsa, your imagination is running away with you."

"How can you not take these threats seriously? You know very well our beloved Empress Sissi was murdered by that crazed anarchist in Geneva thirty years ago."

Georg tried to mollify her, even though his patience was rapidly running out. "Of course I take these things seriously. You know how I feel about the rise of the Nazis. But I really don't think Fraulein Maria is a threat of any sort..., except perhaps to my more breakable possessions," he added, remembering the porcelain figurine.

Elsa still looked incensed so he continued.

"For the moment I will give her the benefit of doubt. You have no idea how difficult it is to find a governess willing to look after seven children. Think about it Elsa, do you really want to have the children running around unsupervised while you are here?"

That got through to her, with horrifying visions of hordes of unruly children, running amuck. She sighed piqued, her mouth a tight furious line.

"But how can we bear to listen to her crooning like a bilious pigeon. It is hard to believe that her native language is the same as that of Heine, Würzburg and Goethe."

Then she added uncharitably, "It's not surprising that the nuns in Nonnberg take a vow of silence for most of the day. They probably put that rule in just for her. Dear God that voice!"

Georg tried to curb his annoyance, and he was still perplexed why he was defending the Fraulein so vociferously but he persevered.

"Look Elsa, when I was in the Navy I learned very quickly not to judge someone by the way they speak or by their nationality or background. What mattered most was their courage, their loyalty and their integrity. I soon learned those things have nothing to do with class or wealth. Some of my best crew members came from humble backgrounds and they served the Empire with great honour and valour. It didn't matter a damn whether their ancestors toiled in the fields or if they were from the highest nobility, when you are relying on their abilities to carry you through difficult and dangerous missions."

"Georg I really think you are being ridiculous about this. It's all very well to have noble principles but it's far more important that your children know their station in life and are not brought down by these draggle-tailed guttersnipes. I simply can't imagine why you are being so obstinate about this. But for the moment I am going to lie down, I feel a migraine coming on after all this terrible drama. What a day it's been," she said petulantly.

Elsa made a dramatic exit with an angry swish of her long skirt.

Georg sighed with frustration, riled beyond endurance. Damn, damn, damn. He hated drama and Elsa had been querulous and disagreeable the whole day. Not only that but the new governess had also been extremely aggravating, seemingly going out of her way to annoy the hell out of him too.

He felt thoroughly fed up and on edge, and was not amused when Max reappeared waving his handkerchief like a surrender flag.

"Is it safe?" Max asked, grinning. "I saw Elsa stalk off. I assume you put her in place or was it the other way around? Is the little Fraulein staying?"

"Yes, she's staying. For the moment at least," Georg added ominously. He hated to admit it but he needed her. Elsa would not be able to manage the children without her. He shuddered at the thought of the utter chaos that would ensue.

Max helped himself to a drink and then sat at the piano playing a few notes as Georg paced like a caged tiger.

"Christ Max, what a melodrama. Even after all these years I still can't understand women." Well no, that wasn't true, he realized with a painful stab of tender memory. Agathe had been so easy to understand, so calm and serene and he had basked in her gentle warmth and adoring love. But Elsa and this Fraulein were something else altogether.

"God in heaven, women are such complicated creatures. Why can't they be more like men?" He rubbed the back of his neck in frustration.

Max chuckled, picking out a tune to Georg's words. "You know that would make a marvelous song." He starting putting words to music:

 _"Why can't a woman be more like a man?_  
 _Men are so honest, so thoroughly square;_  
 _Eternally noble, historically fair._  
 _Who, when you win, will always give your back a pat._  
 _Why can't a woman be like that?_

 _Why can't a woman take after a man?_  
 _Men are so pleasant, so easy to please._  
 _Whenever you're with them, you're always at ease._

 _Why can't a woman be more like a man?_  
 _Men are so decent, such regular chaps;_  
 _Ready to help you through any mishaps;_  
 _Ready to buck you up whenever you're glum._  
 _Why can't a woman be a chum?"**_

"Very droll Max, but for God's sake, I have had one hell of a day. The last thing I need is you making up idiotic songs like some deranged vaudeville performer. I need a drink," Georg said moodily.

Max gave a tolerant chuckle at Georg's ill temper and stopped playing the piano. "For what it's worth Georg I thought the little Fraulein was enchanting," which only served to ignite Georg's temper further.

"You had better damn well keep away from her. She is here under my protection on authority of the Reverend Mother of Nonnberg Abbey and I will not have you toying with her," he snapped fiercely.

Max raised his eyebrows at Georg's over-reaction and played a few dramatic chords. "On that note I think I'll leave you to nurse your temper alone while I make some phone calls," he grinned as he took a last swig of his drink. "See you at dinner."

Georg sat alone in the drawing room feeling thoroughly aggravated and out-of-sorts. It wasn't just Elsa's unbecoming behavior, baiting the new governess, though remarkably the Fraulein did not seem at all cowed. In fact she seemed to rather relish defending herself, without slipping into the trap of being rude herself. In truth he wasn't entirely sure who was doing the baiting.

The Fraulein had definitely come out on top of that skirmish, he thought with grudging respect. She was certainly an enigma, and it wasn't just the extraordinary difference between her exquisite singing voice and her excessively loud and grating speaking voice, there was something else about her that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

Well at least he would have some peace and quiet at dinner since the children were well aware of the rule that children should be seen and not heard at the dinner table, and it was unlikely that the new governess would be provocative. What drama could she possibly whip up at dinnertime?

There was little chance of further indigestion this evening, he thought with relief.

 **ooooOOOOOoooo**

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _*Noblesse Oblige:_ a French term meaning aristocratic privilege also entails responsibilities and respect to those who work for them.**

 **** _'A Hymn to Him'_ Music and lyrics by Lerner and Loewe, My Fair Lady**

 **Please let me know what you think. Thank you!**

I do not own TSOM or MFL


	4. Guess who's coming to dinner

**A/N: Thanks so very much for the kind and encouraging feedback**.

ooooOOOoooo

 **Chapter 4: Guess who's coming to dinner?**

Georg sat at the dinner table fuming, the beginnings of indigestion tightening his stomach. A headache was pounding at his temples, as he wondered at which precise moment he had lost control over the situation at the table. Family dinners were usually so orderly, with the children silent, while he, Elsa and Max conversed. So how was it that tonight he felt like he was trapped in some kind of ridiculous slap-stick pantomime play?

The only two people who had been immune from the tensions had been Max and the new governess. Both had looked like they were thoroughly amused by the whole situation. The Fraulein's sparkling blue eyes had been full of playful mischief throughout dinner. Worse than that, she and Max had looked as if they were getting along famously: chatting, chuckling and conspiring like two naughty schoolchildren.

Georg should have known things were not going to go well from the beginning, as he waited impatiently for Elsa, the new governess and Max to arrive at the dinner table.

Elsa, he knew, always liked to make a dramatic late entrance. It was just part of her style. She used it to good effect to make infatuated men weak-kneed and giddy with delight, though he himself had always been more amused by her theatrics rather than enchanted by it. Today he didn't feel amused, only annoyed.

As for the Fraulein, no doubt she was late because she was far too undisciplined and disorganized to be punctual. And Max, where the devil was Max? He was probably in Georg's study using the phone trying to pull off some implausible deal.

Georg rubbed his index finger and thumb along his chin impatiently while the children fidgeted and squirmed. They knew how he deplored lateness and that his temper was fraying. He saw them gazing longingly at the succulent entre laid out before them and he felt a surprising spark of sympathy for them. But he sent them stern looks to let them know they shouldn't even bother to ask if they could begin.

Elsa finally arrived, as regal as a Queen, well aware of how stunning she looked, though perhaps revealing far too much of her magnificent figure. As usual she was rather over-dressed for a family meal, though that was unsurprising since she was more used to dining with sophisticated adults than children. She sashayed elegantly to the table with a gracious apology as Georg stood up to help her to her seat.

For some reason he did not feel drawn to her obvious charms today. Perhaps it was because of the arguments they had had during the afternoon. But the children stared at her awe-struck and open-mouthed, just as they had done on previous days, as if she were a goddess descended from the heavens to dine with them.

Unfortunately for Elsa, her dramatic entrance was ruined by the poor timing of the new governess, who barreled in breathlessly, only just managing to avoid bumping into Elsa at the last moment, and causing titters of laughter from the children.

A guilty flush dusted her cheeks, her soft golden hair was in a disarray from the mad rush down the stairs and she was wearing the same hideous dress. With her disheveled appearance and horrible attire she was the antithesis of Elsa's refined sophistication, but somehow the sight of her natural vivaciousness seemed far more compelling and appealing.

The children's attention was immediately drawn away from Elsa to their governess as she said good evening, leaving Elsa to move deflated and unnoticed into her seat while Georg glared at the governess.

"Ever so sorry Baroness, Cap'n. Lost track of the time, I did." She hurried to her seat.

Elsa drew the attention to herself again by saying graciously, though rather patronizingly, "Not at all my dear, I was so glad that Herr Detweiler invited you to join us. I am sure it must be a completely new experience for you. And don't worry I am sure the children will be happy to show you which cutlery to use. It will undoubtedly be quite bewildering for you."

The children's heads had swiveled back to Elsa as if they were at a tennis match, but Fraulein Maria's undignified shriek as she bounced up from her chair caught their attention once more. They suppressed their giggles as their pine cone trick found its mark.

Elsa's mouth dropped open in shock and then she looked peeved, as if the Fraulein had deliberately created a hysterical scene to take the attention away from her again.

Georg however, had his suspicions about what had just happened as he noticed his children's conspiratorial looks, but he couldn't resist a mocking little jibe to the governess as he undid his napkin.

"Enchanting little ritual. Something you er… learned at the Abbey?"

"Er, no, it's er… uhm…. rheumatism."

Georg did not miss the relieved looks from his children. No doubt it was one of their pranks, but to her credit the Fraulein did not make a scene at the dinner table. At least he was spared that melodrama. He would have to have words with the children later about their unseemly behavior.

He became aware Elsa was intent on belittling the Fraulein again, and he sighed in frustration. God have mercy, not this drama again. Why did she have to constantly goad the Governess? Didn't she realize the incorrigible Fraulein was likely to defeat her again?

"My dear, perhaps you are unaware of the rule that in noble households we always dress for dinner?"

"But I am dressed," the Fraulein responded cheerfully. "It's not like I came down in me nightdress."

Georg sent the children a severe warning look which immediately silenced their burst of giggles. He sent an equally fierce look to the Governess which she did not seem to notice.

Elsa's eyes flashed with rage, though she hid it with a forced kindly smile as she responded.

"I really don't think what you are wearing is appropriate for the dinner table, but you can change, we'll wait for you."

"Oh, you mean this old dress?" Fraulein Maria asked blithely. "It's me only one. All me worldly possessions were given to the poor and the poor didn't want this one. But I can make me own clothes," she added proudly. "Why when I was at the Teachers' College-"

Georg decided to nip this story in the bud straight away. God only knew what outrageous things were going to come out of the young woman's mouth. "I'll have some material sent in from town as soon as possible," he said curtly. "Now I suggest we eat since we have waited long enough and the entre is getting cold."

Actually this entre was meant to be cold but he was feeling thoroughly fed up, and to hell with waiting for Max any longer. Georg gave a short nod to the children to begin, only to be interrupted by the Governess.

"'Scuse me Cap'n, but 'aven't we forgotten to thank the Lord?"

His jaw clenched with irritation and a muscle jumped in his cheek. How was it that the Fraulein always managed to make him feel wrong-footed in his own home he wondered angrily. He put his fork down slowly, annoyance evident in the deliberate movements. He ignored Elsa's hiss of outrage at the Fraulein's impertinence, and he could have sworn he heard her mutter under her breath "Saucy baggage!"

He sent his own glare to the Fraulein after the prayer to let her know in no uncertain terms to stop her provocations. She seemed oblivious though. To his disbelief she started chattering away to the children, making inane comments about precious gifts and feeling accepted.

Mercifully, Elsa seemed speechless with amazement as the Fraulein wittered on, leaving it to him to deal with the governess. But to his extreme irritation no amount of sarcastic, aggravated responses from him seemed to be able to shut the Fraulein up. He felt his anger building. There were many things that she ought to understand, and quietness at the dinner table was one of them. But how do you make her listen to what you say, he wondered in frustration.

What the hell? Before he knew it, his younger daughters were sobbing, and the older ones were looking forlorn while his sons looked grim and guilty. For a moment he was stupefied. Well, well, well, so it hadn't been idiotic chatter after all he realised with surprise. She was cleverer than he had given her credit for. Her subtle rebuke had hit the children hard. But did she really have to create such a scene at the dinner table?

The deliberately wide-eyed innocent expression on her face, made him wonder what other subterfuge she was capable of as he asked her with biting sarcasm:

"Fraulein, is it to be at every meal or merely at dinner time that you intend leading us through this rare and wonderful new world of…. indigestion?"

"Oh they're alright Cap'n, they're just 'appy."

Max chose that moment to appear. "Sorry I'm late everyone," he said breezily. "I just couldn't get off the phone with Sol Hukrak. The scoundrel has stolen that singing group that I was wooing, right from under my nose."

He looked puzzled at the miserable looks on the children's faces as they stared shamefacedly at their plates. "What's the matter with all you gloomy kittens? Did I miss something?"

"Max, how could kind of you to grace us with your presence." Georg turned his sarcasm on his friend, but Max was already chatting with the new governess as he took his place.

"Good evening Fraulein, I do apologise for not escorting you to the table. The music world really is a cutthroat business with thieves everywhere. It's simply outrageous the way those bounders steal groups that I have been trying to steal myself."

Maria laughed in delight at his ironic charm. "Good evenin' 'err Detweiler. I didn't know you were interested in music too. Ain't that a blessed bloomin' coincidence."

"My dear Fraulein, it is my whole life, my greatest love and my greatest passion. I search high and low for talent and it's my dream to find musical talent that can set the world on fire."

"Oh how loverly. It's me great passion too. It's what drew me to the Abbey. I used to listen to the nuns singing on the way to Vespers. Like listening to angels sing, it was. Just 'eavenly." She sighed wistfully.

Elsa spoke from across the table, "You do surprise my dear. I would have thought Beer-hall _Trinklieder_ would be much more your scene."

"I love all types of music Baroness, even bawdy sailors' songs," Maria replied with a cheeky look at the Captain. He looked unamused, his mouth set in a firm line of disapproval and Maria wondered if he even knew any despite his long Naval career.

She opened her mouth to speak again and she saw with her eyes twinkling with impish humour that he was watching her warily, his wine glass paused half-way to his mouth, almost as if he were expecting her to belt out a tacky song at the dinner table. For a moment she was almost tempted - just to see the priceless looks on their faces, but she managed to curb that impulse. Sister Berthe would be proud of her.

She carried on chatting happily using the same pleasant tone she had used with the children. "I'm sure you know Baroness, that the waltz, which all well-bred people love, started off as a peasant dance from the Austrian mountains a few 'undred years ago an' then it were taken up the upper classes. Same with laendler too – started in the mountains it did, until it were discovered by the aristocracy. And of course the Minuet, which was so beloved by Beethoven and Bach, came from rural France."

By the look on the Baroness's face she didn't know that, but she covered it well with a dignified arrogant look. "Of course I knew that. I don't need a lecture on musical history." she replied haughtily.

Maria smiled sweetly. "Begging yer pardon Baroness, it were meant for the children's benefit really. I wanted them to know just 'ow much the peasantry 'ave contributed to 'igh culture and music." She turned her attention to the Captain.

"Actually Cap'n, I thought I could start with the children's lessons straight away after dinner." She smiled at the crestfallen and mutinous looks on the children's faces as she continued.

"We can learn a few songs. A musical education is one of the most vital parts of an Austrian child's schooling, don't you agree?" she asked, using her best no-nonsense Sister Berthe tone.

"I really don't think-" Georg began firmly, loathe to allow music into the house, bringing with it painful memories of his beloved Agathe. But he was interrupted by the Governess, rather rudely he thought irritably, ignoring the fact he had done the same to her many times.

"I am sure you would agree sir, that Austria has gifted many of the greatest musicians to the world, from Mozart to 'aydn, and Schubert to Strauss. Every Austrian child must be able to express their love for their country through music. It's an essential part of who we are, an' we can never let our love for our country die. 'specially now with so many ugly threats facing us an' all.

Good grief, Georg thought with outrage, the Fraulein was not content with manipulating just his children, now she was trying to manipulate him. Part of him wanted to put the impudent minx in her place straight away, and let her know in no uncertain terms that he would not tolerate her machinations. _He_ would make the decisions in this house and would brook no opposition about how things were to be done.

And how had she known about his feelings about the coming Anschluss?

But then maybe it wasn't a manipulation after all. Perhaps she was as genuinely concerned as he was about Austria maintaining its independence and identity despite the looming threats from the Third Reich. Perhaps he was so used to being the sole voice of Austrian patriotism amongst his social circle that he was suspicious of anyone else who held the same views.

And another part of him remembered the way the Fraulein had sung so exquisitely in his ballroom. He realized with pang of disquiet how much he desperately longed to hear her sing again. Now that she had wrenched that door open in his life, he wasn't sure he was capable of slamming it shut again. He had forgotten how deeply he loved music.

To his surprise, Elsa intervened, supporting the Fraulein.

"I think it's a wonderful idea Georg. You haven't forgotten we are going to the Opera this evening anyway. I am sure we will want to listen to what Fraulein Maria is able to teach the children. She'll be able to show us what she is capable of. Let's hope it's not some low-brow little ditty," she said with a brittle laugh.

Georg realized that Elsa expected the governess to fail at her task in teaching his rebellious children anything, and thus would find a new opportunity to fire the governess.

He wrestled with himself for a moment while everyone waited on tenterhooks to see what he would say. "Alright," he agreed with ill grace and a menacing look at the governess. "Just remember that bedtime is to be strictly observed."

The children gave gasps of surprised excitement, and Maria said "Thanks ever so much Cap'n."

Herr Detweiler leaned across to Maria and chuckled conspiratorially. "Well done Fraulein. I don't know how you did it, but it will be a joy to hear music in this house again."

Maria giggled back quietly. "I must introduce you to my mentor Sister Berthe some day. She 'as a way of getting things done, she does."

She ceased her giggles as she realized the Captain was glaring at them furiously across the table, and she schooled her face into an innocent expression but the laughter still danced in her eyes.

Max noticed Georg's fierce look too, as he tucked into his dinner with a satisfied smile on his face. He felt as if he had the tickets to the best show in town. The previous dinners in this house had been so dreary and tense despite the excellent food and wine. He couldn't remember the last time he had enjoyed himself so much in Georg's house, at least not since Agathe's passing. The little Fraulein was a breath of fresh air, or perhaps more appropriately - a whirlwind, turning the usually inflexible and grim world of the grief-stricken Georg upside down. It was simply marvelous.

ooooOOOoooo

"It's very kind of you to stay back with us, 'err Detweiler, but I really don't want you to miss out on the Opera. I 'eard tonight's performance will be Mozart's Magic Flute," Maria said dreamily.

"Not at all Fraulein. Nothing would give me greater pleasure than to help teach my favourite children a few songs." He looked affectionately at the children who had gathered around the piano where he sat.

Despite themselves, they were bursting with excitement and curiosity, forgetting their normal reserve for the moment as they spent time with their beloved Uncle Max. They hadn't let their guard down with their governess yet, but they were willing to tolerate her presence for the moment. There was also more than a smidgen of lingering guilt over the 'precious gifts' they had given her.

"You must have the chance to listen to the most wonderful music in your job, 'err Detweiler. But I suppose it must be rather 'ard work."

"Work?" Max asked in mock horror. "Work? Good Lord please don't use that dirty word with me. But I'll forgive you this time Fraulein. With a little bit of luck I'll never have to do day's work. I often see some of those poor blighters at it. Good grief, it can take up your whole day."

The children were laughing at his flippant comments, so different from their stern, humourless father, and he smiled at them. "Now that I think of it, I know a cheerful happy song just like that. Come along now children this is an easy one. Just sing the chorus with me: 'With a little bit of luck.' "

The children fell about in peals of laughter as he took them through the silly words of the song while he played the piano. Maria watched with tender amusement, just happy to see them laughing for once. She suspected that it had been a very long time since the sound of children's laughter had echoed through the house.

 _The Lord above gave man an arm of iron_ _  
_ _So he could do his job and never shirk_ _  
_ _The Lord above gave man an arm of iron_ _  
_ _But, with a little bit of luck, with a little bit of luck_ _  
_ _Someone else will do the blinkin' work!_ _  
_ _  
_ _(With a little bit of luck you'll never work)  
_

 _A man was made to help support his children_ _  
_ _Which is the right and proper thing to do_ _  
_ _A man was made to help support his children_ _  
_ _But, with a little bit of luck, with a little bit of luck_ _  
_ _They'll go out and start supporting you!_

 _The Lord above made man to help his neighbour_

 _No matter where on land or sea or foam_

 _The Lord above made man to help his neighbor_ _  
_ _But, with a little bit of luck, with a little bit of luck_ _  
_ _When he comes around you won't be home!_ _  
_ _  
_ _(With a little bit of luck you won't be home)*_

Maria smiled at the exuberance of the children. It was so touching to see their enchanting faces giggling hysterically at the absurd song. The boys were holding their stomachs from laughing so hard and Brigitta had tears in her eyes, while the little ones had their hands over their mouths holding back their giggles at the naughty lyrics. Even Louisa was chuckling. No wonder they all adored their irrepressible Uncle Max.

The children really were terribly sweet, Maria realized, once they dropped their hostility. When they calmed down enough she got out her guitar and sat on a chair.

"Alright children, now that your Uncle Max 'as shown you 'ow wonderful music can be, I'm going to teach you 'ow to sing. Let's not lose any time. Let's start at the very beginning. Just like when you read you begin with ABC, when you sing you begin with Do Re Mi."

She strummed the guitar as she patiently and joyfully taught them the musical basics, coaxing the first tentative notes and shy smiles out of them.

 _"Doe a deer, a female deer_

 _Ray a drop of golden sun…"_

Maria's face was luminous with delight at how quickly the children were learning and growing in confidence. She was completely unaware that Herr Detweiler was watching the lesson with a slack-jawed, struck-dumb look.

 _"When you know the notes to sing_

 _You can sing most anything"_

Part way through her music lesson she looked up to see the Captain standing in the doorway. He looked impossibly handsome and distinguished in his elegant tails and white tie, ready for the opera. The white silk scarf hanging down from his neck matched his white bowtie and looked very striking against his tanned skin.

Maria drew a sharp breath. What in heaven's name was the matter with her? She should not be observing such things, she rebuked herself severely, not for the first time. Perhaps this was God's way of testing her resolve about dedicating her life to Him. Well she would not let God down. It was probably just as well that God had given such a handsome man such an unpleasant personality.

The Captain's expression was unreadable, though she was grateful that at least he didn't look enraged. Luckily he hadn't heard the children singing Herr Detweiler's song.

"Oh good evenin' Cap'n. Don't you worry 'bout a thing, I won't keep the children up late. They're makin' remarkable progress, the clever dears. You must be right proud of 'em. They 'ave real talent, they do."

He was looking at her enigmatically, with a silent, brooding intensity, and she sensed the children's disquiet in case he was angry. They had already told her that singing had been forbidden in the house until now. She hurried on before he said something about the children that she would regret.

"I 'ope you 'ave a wonderful time at the Opera. Though I did 'ear some thunder earlier. Might be a storm brewin'."

"Indeed Fraulein, I have a feeling there will be a rather ferocious storm on the horizon," he replied ominously. "I bid you a good evening. Good night children. You did sing very well just now. Well done."

The children were looking at each other with astonished happiness, as if they couldn't believe their ears at such rare praise from their father, even if it was delivered in his usual clipped tone.

Georg turned his fierce gaze on his friend. "Max, I want a word with you," he said curtly. He waited outside for Max and shut the door so they wouldn't be heard.

"What the hell are you playing at Max? Give me one good reason why you won't be joining us at the Opera tonight. It is very unseemly of you to be spending so much time with the young Fraulein. You do recall she is a postulant?"

"Oh come now Georg, there's nothing untoward about it. We're just teaching the children a few songs. I'm not an old lech. Though if I were twenty years younger-"

"If you were twenty years younger you could be her father and not her grandfather. And she is going to be a nun!" Georg shot back.

Max replied with mock indignation, "You wound me Georg, with your insinuations. My intentions are entirely respectful and honourable. And the reason I won't be joining you is because I suspect that you and Elsa need a bit of time together to sort out your differences. I don't think you need a chaperone tonight so much as a referee. I would only be in the way."

Georg gave a derisive snort but Max was right. Things were still unsettled and on edge with Elsa. For the first time in their courtship they seemed to be having disagreements about everything, and he was seeing a side of her that did not bode well for the future. Perhaps they did need some time alone together to get back on solid footing.

He needed to remember how much she had helped him and given some meaning back into his life. She had been so understanding about his grief, and tonight was another step. It was many years since he had been to the Opera. Not since Agathe. With a stab of agony in his chest, he remembered how much Agathe had loved it, holding his hand tightly through all the dramatic scenes and weeping quietly at the beautiful singing, her whole being suffused with rapture.

His painful memories were interrupted by Max, waxing lyrical about the new governess.

"By God, Georg, did you hear the little Fraulein sing just now? It was… simply breathtaking. Granted it was a light, sweet little song, obviously made up to teach the children about music, but did you hear that voice? I suspect she is a four-octave soprano though she probably doesn't know it. It sent shivers down my spine and I've got goosebumps on my arms. And she simply radiates the beauty of music. Can you imagine her singing something more technically challenging? I simply must get her to try some difficult pieces tomorrow."

Georg felt his aggravation growing exponentially, just when he thought he couldn't feel more vexed. "No, Max, for the love of God, just leave her alone," he bit out. "There is enough drama going on in this house without you trying to involve her in one of your schemes, - or should I say scams! I agree she sings well but she is only on loan from the Abbey to look after the children. I will not let you try to exploit her."

For a moment he wondered why he felt so protective of her when she clearly did not need his protection. She was certainly a feisty strong-willed young woman, more than capable of taking care of herself.

"Well you can't blame me for trying. Have a good evening Georg but I need to make some phone calls before retiring."

"Fine, fine, see you in the morning," Georg was already longing for this seemingly endless day to finish. He couldn't recall having such a taxing day in a very long time. He strode off to wait for Elsa in the hallway, his mind churning with thoughts.

He knew Elsa was still seething from all the events today and the fact that he refused to bow to her wishes and fire the governess. He sighed. He suspected that the Fraulein and Max and the children were going to have a damn sight more fun than he and Elsa were going to have this evening.

There was something else tugging at him. He had observed part of the Fraulein's singing lesson for the children just now and he had been struck by the passionate joy on her face as she was enveloped in the bliss of the music. To his dismay, just like this afternoon, her singing had triggered a surge of undefinable emotions through his chest and befuddled his senses with its rare beauty. He didn't even want to think about what that might mean.

And the children had also sung with such sweetness. It made his heart ache painfully to hear their angelic voices raised in song. Agathe would have been ecstatic. He felt his chest constricting with grief. _Oh Agathe, my dearest love. If only you were here by my side._

He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even hear the thunder rumbling in the distance.

ooooOOOOoooo

Max went to Georg's study to use the telephone.

"Yes, hello operator can you put me through to Sascha Petrie at 87325 in Linz please?

"Sascha, old boy, it's your old friend Max. How are you? Good good. It's simply marvelous to hear your voice. But you'll have to speak up Sascha, there's a storm here.

"Now I know we have had this silly rivalry over who can find the best talent for so long, but I want to put the matter to rest once and for all. I have finally found the most exciting entry for the Salzburg Folk Festival. What? No, no, no. No, no. Guess again. You'll never guess Sascha - she's a postulant staying at the house that I am visiting right now. She is an absolute delight, sings like an angel. She has a gift from God and I know she will win the award hands down. She'll even be able to trounce that charming mixed quartet you signed up.

"No really, don't scoff Sascha. She is truly magnificent. She'll be the talk of the festival, a singing sensation. I have never heard such talent. But I didn't call to gloat. Why don't we have a little wager? Nothing big you know. I found out at dinner tonight that my dear sweet postulant is supporting an orphanage run by the Nonnberg order. Apparently they need a new roof since the old one leaks.

"So, if she wins you will pay for the new roof. And if she doesn't win then I will admit that you have the superior ability to find talent and we'll let bygones be bygones. What? Yes, alright, alright I'll throw in a few crates of Captain von Trapp's best single malt whiskey too. What do you say? Marvelous. See you at the Festival. And bring your cheque book."

Max sat back, smiling with satisfaction, stroking his moustache with his finger.

Now there was just the small matter of convincing Fraulein Maria to perform, and perhaps getting Georg's permission too.

ooooOOOOoooo

 **A/N**

* _With a little bit of luck_. Music and lyrics by Lerner and Loewe, My Fair Lady.

I would love to know your thoughts so far.

I do not own TSOM or MFL


	5. A stormy night at the opera

**Thank you very much for the feedback. It is so lovely to hear your thoughts and to get encouragement. And thanks especially to guest reviewers whom I cannot email personally.**

 **ooooOOOOoooo**

 **Chapter 5: A stormy night at the opera**

 _O what a tangled web we weave when first we practice to deceive_

(Sir Walter Scott, 'Marmion' 1808)

"Well Maria me girl, you've gotten yerself inta a fine old pickle, ain't ya?" Maria mocked herself in the bedroom mirror as she put on her phony accent. "Bloomin' 'eck you're gonna 'ave to talk like this for two 'ole months. Serves you right for bein' so impulsive. You're a right old flibbertigibbet you are." Then she fell into a fit of giggles as she realized that she didn't even know what that was, but it was something Sister Sophia had said once.

She looked at herself with self-deprecation. What were some of the other things the Sisters had said about her, mostly in a kind and teasing way, but sometimes in a scolding way? Now what was it….? That's right: that she was unpredictable as weather, as flighty as a feather,…. a will o wisp, and.. er…. yes, a clown. Well they were right about that one.

And what were the other things? A headache? Well she certainly was a headache to the Captain and the Baroness. Then there was something about driving a hornet from its nest and out-pestering any pest. True enough she admitted to herself. There were at least two people who would wholeheartedly agree with that. No make that three – including Sister Berthe. She had been right after all - Maria's behaviour was as frustrating and impossible as trying to keep a wave upon the sand. For a moment she wondered whether she should drop down and kiss the floor even in Sister Berthe's absence.

With a guilty smile she tried to imagine Sister Berthe's face if she ever heard about this latest scrape Maria had gotten herself into. She would probably faint from disbelief and horror. Maria could just picture the other Sisters waving smelling salts under poor Sister's Berthe's nose and patting her hand frantically.

She missed the Abbey, she realized wistfully. She thought fondly about the infinitely wise Reverend Mother. How she adored her with her gentle twinkling eyes and her soft, calm voice. No matter what Maria's transgressions were the Reverend Mother had always been so loving and so compassionately forgiving, though she must have felt exasperated at times.

Maria spoke to her silently. _I'm so sorry Reverend Mother, I don't know what came over me to come up with this hare-brained scheme to teach these people a lesson. It just seemed so wrong – about what happened to poor Eliza, but I suppose I should have come up with a better solution. Oh please help me find a way out of this mess._

Try as she might she couldn't think of a single way out of the situation she had created. She put her hand to her hair in consternation as she looked at herself crossly. Well she would just have to see it through to the end. Two months wasn't all that long was it? She sighed. Yes it jolly well was. This one day alone had been exhausting enough. For a moment she contemplated marking an X on each calendar day like a prisoner. Well it's a good penance for being so deceitful she told her mirror image sternly.

While the guilt and remorse at her deception were starting to bother her, at the same time she was rather thrilled to have shaken up the Captain and the Baroness. Her eyes sparkled and her mouth twitched at some of the ways she had annoyed them in just a few hours. Herr Detweiler on the other hand had been such a dear. She was certain he was a kindred spirit with his warmth and outrageous humour.

And the children had turned out to be so delightfully sweet in their music lesson. They had had so much fun they hadn't wanted to stop. But she had insisted. She knew she was already skating on thin ice with their father. They reluctantly finished their music lesson after extracting promises they could do it again tomorrow. Maria had given them fifteen minutes of free time before their appointed bedtime, saying she would be along shortly to supervise lights off.

She heard a knock at the door over the sounds of the rain pelting her windows.

She opened it to see the children already in their night clothes. "Oh sorry children, I didn't realise it was time already, I'm just coming."

"No, we wanted to talk to you first," Friedrich began tentatively, and Liesl continued.

"We wanted to apologise for the way we behaved earlier. We hope you won't think of leaving because we were so horrid."

"Yes Fraulein Maria," Louisa put in boldly. "We want you to stay." Then realizing how much like her arrogant father she sounded she amended humbly, "I mean we ask you to stay."

"Thank you children, that _is_ lovely to 'ear. I would love to stay. But I can't understand 'ow children as nice as you can play such awful tricks on people."

"Well how else can we get Father's attention?" Liesl replied as all the children nodded.

"Oh I see. Well we'll 'ave to think about that one. But let's get you all to bed. If your father finds out you're still up 'e will 'ave me ears."

"Wait, there's something else," Brigitta said anxiously. She hesitated as Maria looked at her questioningly.

Liesl bit her lip. "It's just that Kurt overheard Baroness Schrader speaking to Uncle Max…." She stopped, not quite sure how to continue.

"Oh?"

"Yes," Louisa continued in a rush. "Apparently she wants to get rid of you because you talk differently."

"Oh I see." Maria looked at them thoughtfully, touched at how they were clearly trying not to hurt her feelings by imparting this news. Well it certainly wasn't surprising that the Baroness wanted her gone. But what would the Captain do? Would he fire her for the way she spoke? She was starting to have doubts that he was as big a snob as the Baroness. The man might be maddening, infuriating and insufferably smug, but maybe he was rude and arrogant with everyone, regardless of their background.

She smiled at the children. "There's an old saying that eavesdroppers never 'ear good of themselves, and in this case - of others. Not to worry, I am sure everything will be fine."

"But the things is, _we_ aren't so sure it will be fine. And for once we actually want our Governess – that is, you, - to stay," Louisa responded.

"So we thought of a brilliant plan just now and we think it will work. We are going to teach you how to speak High German," Friedrich said enthusiastically, as all the children nodded. "We'll keep it a secret and then you can show them how you can speak just like the Baroness."

Maria felt wretched. Here she was deceiving these innocent children and now they were trying to protect her and help her. It was rather wicked of her to have played this game on them all she realized regretfully. It was just meant to be a bit of fun. And while the Baroness did deserve a bit of pestering after the terrible way she had treated Eliza the waitress, it was getting decidedly messy.

She ruefully remembered the line from the Scottish poem 'Marmion':

 _'Oh what a tangled web we weave when first we practice to deceive.'_

You were certainly right about that Sir Walter, she acknowledged remorsefully to herself.

"I don't know children." She sighed, in a quandary about what to do.

"Oh please try Fraulein Maria. We know there's nothing wrong with the way you talk, but it seems to be important to the Baroness and she has influence over Father. It will be easy, we promise," Brigitta pleaded

"Yes," even little Marta spoke up earnestly as Gretl nodded eagerly. "It's mostly the 'h's' you have trouble with so all you would have to do would be to repeat sentences like 'In Hanover, Hallstatt and Hollabrunn, hurricanes hardly happen.' We'll help you."

Friedrich added, "And also things like 'The rain in Spain falls mainly in the plain.' It will help you pronounce 'a's properly."

Maria felt her heart melting at the sweetness of these children. Bless their adorable hearts. She couldn't resist hugging the ones nearest to her, and cupping the faces of the others tenderly. She felt unbearably moved by their efforts to support her. She obligingly tried it with a smile, enunciating each word carefully: "In 'anover, 'allstatt and 'ollabrunn, 'urricanes 'ardly 'appen."

Kurt chortled with laughter. "We'll have to practice Fraulein Maria." She laughed back at him as the other children giggled with happiness around her.

Maria's eyes were shining with love. Was it possible to fall in love so quickly she wondered, astonished. These children certainly seemed to have stolen her heart in a very short time. "Alright children, you can teach me, but not now. Let's get you all into bed. I know a loverly lullaby that me mother used to sing to me that will make even the most recalcitrant child go to sleep. Do you know it – it's the Brahm's lullaby?"

She started singing softly. " _Guten abend guten nacht, mit Rosen bedacht..."_

She stopped singing abruptly at the shocked and disturbed looks on the older children's faces. "What is it?" she asked puzzled.

"Mama used to sing that to us every night and sometimes Father would join in too." Liesl said quietly with tears in her eyes.

"Oh I'm so awfully sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Maria felt terrible for having hurt them.

"No, no, please, we would all love you to sing that at bedtime, wouldn't we?" Liesl asked the others and they all nodded vigorously.

"You have the most beautiful voice," Gretl finally spoke, shyly. "It sounds like an angel singing. I wish you would sing all day long," she said adoringly.

Maria gave her a tender hug. "Thank you Gretl, that's very sweet of you, but I know all of you will be able to sing just as well soon. Now I know your father and the Baroness won't be 'ome for a few 'ours but I want to get you all in bed on time. It's important for your father and I think I've been troublesome enough for 'im for one day. Come along, let's all sing it together as you get into bed, and we can try it in a two part 'armony to make it sound really wonderful."

ooooOOOOOoooo

The rain lashed at the windscreen wipers making it hard for Georg to see more than a few feet ahead. With the wind howling around them and the thunder rumbling overhead it was mercifully easy not to make conversation. The atmosphere inside the car was frigid.

Elsa sat next to him, anger in every line of her body. She looked rather like a half drowned cat after getting drenched in the storm, her immaculate hairstyle was ruined and plastered to her head. Georg's overcoat and umbrella had offered pitifully little protection for her against the storm as he helped her to the car after the opera. Georg sighed. Their night at the opera had started surprisingly well and then it had all gone horribly wrong.

Elsa had come down the stairs wearing a magnificent gown, looking stunning. Surprisingly, she had smiled at him as he complimented her. "Oh Georg darling, let's not fight anymore. Let's just enjoy this evening and forget about our disagreements for the moment. I do hate arguing with you." She squeezed his arm gently, her voice husky with affection. "And I know how painful going to the Opera will be, reminding you of your wife, but don't worry darling. I'm right here."

Georg felt an enormous well of gratitude for her understanding and patience, as well her sensitivity to his heartache. Thank goodness he would not have to contend with constant sniping between the two of them as well as his memories of Agathe, he thought with relief.

As they took their seats in the theatre, waiting for the overture to begin, Georg was able to remember what had drawn him to Elsa in the first place. She looked so lovely, and here amongst her peers, with the elite of Salzburg society at the opera, she had been witty, charming and graceful.

He looked around at the grandeur of the Opera House, full of aching memories. He had been dreading coming back here. Across the other side were the balcony seats where he and Agathe always used to sit together, tenderly holding hands through the performance, exchanging loving glances. He could almost hear the tinkle of Agathe's laughter as she teased him about something.

The pain lanced through him and he felt the clutch of agony in his heart. The weight of the grief from the memory felt unbearably heavy, suffocating him. But for once he faced it head on, feeling it take hold of him as the pain washed over him. His chest felt tight with suppressed anguish and his breathing was constricted. But slowly, ever so slowly he could feel the pressure easing as the pain began to dissipate to a dull manageable ache.

By the time the lights dimmed he was surprised to discover that he was able to breathe almost normally again. With dizzying relief he realized he could do this. He settled back and allowed himself to get lost in the magic of the performance.

The singing was exquisite and the production was entrancing. Involuntarily that brought to mind intrusive thoughts about the new governess. He remembered her glorious singing in that crystal clear voice that had the power to ensnare and bewitch. She would have been able to sing any of the arias performed here tonight effortlessly, with a powerful projection of her voice and a perfect clarity of notes. He shifted uncomfortably and tugged at his ear. She seemed to have gotten under his skin or at least her singing had.

But why did she have to be so aggravating? She was maddening, infuriating and insufferably smug, he thought irritably. Not only that but disrespectful and insubordinate. If she had been one of his crew he would have had her scrubbing the decks and cleaning the engines for hours to curb her willfulness. His mouth twitched at the rather pleasing image of her undergoing Navy discipline. Her eyes would undoubtedly be spiting fire and defiance at him like an enraged kitten.

Somehow he didn't think it would break her spirit though, it would probably just make her even more cheeky and unruly. So why did that tug at something inside him? He usually could not abide a lack of discipline. It was puzzling. And why was he thinking about her at all he wondered, annoyed at himself. He deliberately pushed thoughts of the impudent young Fraulein out of his mind.

He guiltily became aware of Elsa beside him. Elsa was not so enraptured with the performance. Her gaze wandered frequently and he knew she liked to be seen and see who was watching her. He tolerated it with rueful resignation. Elsa, after all was from the cream of Viennese society, and mixing with Salzburg's elite was important for her. He had never given a damn himself though, especially recently since he found himself isolated among his peers in opposition to the coming Anschluss.

Elsa put her hand on his arm, and he patted it fondly, if a bit distractedly. He was relieved that their evening was turning out so well. It felt good to get his equilibrium back. Everything was once more on an even keel.

But it was to be short-lived. At intermission, disaster struck in the form of his arch nemesis Zeller, throwing his mood once more into a maelstrom of displeasure and animosity.

Georg had brought two flutes of champagne back for himself and Elsa when he found her talking to Zeller. Georg swore inwardly to himself. For the love of God, that was all he needed. Could this day get any worse than it had already been, he wondered in disbelief. He could feel his blood begin to boil at the mere sight of Zeller.

"Ah Captain, how nice to see you here," Zeller greeted him with a thin smile and his usual oily charm. He snapped his heels together in a Teutonic manner.

Everything about Zeller annoyed Georg. His rodent-like face, feral eyes and greased back hair brought to mind images of a rat emerging from the sewers. It was probably an apt analogy, Georg thought to himself wryly.

"Herr Zeller," Georg acknowledged curtly.

"I was just talking to your charming companion Baroness Schrader, about the extraordinary gifts the Germanic culture has given the world. Surely the finest poets, musicians, philosophers and playrights the world has ever seen. The mastery of the Aryan race is beyond question."

For a moment Georg felt as if the lid was about to blow off his temper. Like all fanatics Zeller was incapable of a single original though in his head, instead slavishly parroting the vile ideas of his adored Fuhrer and his government. Zeller was baiting him, even he could tell that, as the furious response hovered on his lips.

But then from nowhere came the startling image of his young governess with her eyes full of laughter and her gentle mockery and soft taunts. He paused. Perhaps he too might have a bit fun toying with Zeller and instead reduce _him_ to a helpless rage.

"Yes, I agree with you Herr Zeller that Austria certainly is blessed with many fine artists, musicians and composers," Georg replied calmly. "But isn't it extraordinary how so many of them are Austrian Jews? Where would be without the magnificent works of Mahler and Schoenberg? Oh wait a minute, haven't they already been banned in the Third Reich, as 'degenerate artists' by Goebbels and his Ministry of 'Culture'? I understand that Germans are also no longer allowed to listen Mendelssohn and so many other great composers. And haven't many of Germany's best conductors like Otto Klemperer and Bruno Walter already been forced to flee to the United States? And that's not to mention the irreparable loss to Germany of such great scientific brains as Albert Einstein's."

Zeller's face contorted with rage and his nostrils flared as he struggled to keep his temper. Georg discovered that it was quite amusing to inflame him. It was so easy to rile such a simple-minded zealot.

"Captain, your views are as always provocative and out of step with reality," Zeller responded thinly. "Chancellor Hitler holds art and music in the highest esteem. It is for the good of all that he wants to weed out its degenerate elements and leave only what is pure and good and strong."

Elsa was moving restlessly beside them. Georg could feel her tension. But like a dog shaking a rat between its teeth Georg was unwilling to let go yet.

"This idea of 'degeneracy' in art is so new to me Herr Zeller, and it seems that the list of banned musicians, writers and artists is ever-growing. I am so interested in how your Fuhrer's apocalyptic vision will play out in our intellectual life. Are we to see the mass burnings of books of our great writers and philosophers, as we see throughout Germany? And tell me Herr Zeller, if the Anschluss does come, will we have to replace the mastery of Klimt in our galleries with pictures of your Fuhrer's own 'quaint' watercolours? I understand he considers himself quite the artist."

Georg's anger had evaporated as Zeller's grew. He looked ready to explode, his eyes bulging with fury. Elsa though, was looking nervous and tense. She put a pleading hand on Georg's arm imploring him to stop.

She gave a falsely bright laugh. "My goodness gentlemen, please let's not ruin this evening by talking politics."

Georg responded mildly. "If only that were possible my dear, but it seems politics is invading everything these days. I can't help thinking that if we are forced into the Third Reich we would not be able to enjoy a glorious evening at the Opera like this, since many of the performers and orchestra here are Jewish. I can only imagine we would instead be forced to endure endless Wagnerian operas or third-rate Oompah bands because Herr Zeller's dear leader loves them so much."

"Georg please," Elsa hissed, "this is not the place to have such a discussion."

Zeller was seething with rage and his face had gone a peculiar shade of puce. "Captain." he paused, struggling to remain calm. "We shall see if you still hold such risible views when the Anschluss comes. And believe me Captain it is coming. Chancellor Hitler will be your leader soon enough. You forget of course he is one of Austria's greatest sons."

"Unfortunately Herr Zeller, I can't forget such an ignominious fact that your beloved Fuhrer is Austrian, however much I try."

To Georg's disappointment the bell rang signaling the end of the intermission, just when he was getting started, he thought wryly.

"Saved by the bell." Elsa gave a titter of uncomfortable laughter as she tried to pull Georg away.

Georg couldn't resist a sarcastic parting shot. "I do hope we can continue this stimulating discussion again soon Herr Zeller. It has been so enjoyable and I know how much people of your er... 'beliefs' love debate and discussion. Your people are so tolerant of different points of view." His mouth twitched at his own irony. He smiled sardonically and gave a patronizing little bow. Clicking his heels mockingly he left Zeller behind looking apoplectic with rage.

"Really Georg you were outrageous. Why on earth did you bait him like that?"

Before he could respond Elsa continued, trying to mask her ire with a polite public smile.

"You're just impossible when you are like this," she snapped in a furious undertone so they wouldn't be overheard. "You are far too outspoken. It's one of your worst faults. You have to learn to get along with these people or at least pretend to. Herr Zeller will undoubtedly be very powerful when the Anschluss happens and we must keep on the good side of him."

Georg's amusement disappeared. "You can't seriously be thinking that I would give up my principles and values to toady to that imbecile?" he asked incredulously. "I'm a military man. I gave my oath to defend Austria to my last breath as a young graduate of the Naval Academy. I will not shirk my responsibilities to preserve Austria's independence."

"I don't take an interest in politics, you know that Georg. It's all so vulgar and déclassé. But even I can see that you only want to see the bad things about the Third Reich. Since Hitler came to power five years ago in Germany he has done extraordinary things. The economy is thriving, and no-one is hungry anymore. He has given the German people their pride and self-respect back. Even you can't deny that."

"But at what cost?" Georg asked bitingly. "Thousands in exile, prison or killed. Children being encouraged to report on their parents if they say anything against the regime. The intellectual heart ripped out the country. Everyone mindlessly parroting the idiotic phrases of their fanatical leaders. God in heaven, is that what you want for our country too?"

"I don't wish to speak about this anymore Georg. It makes me too angry." Elsa hissed tightly, as the lights dimmed for the second half of the performance.

Georg was distracted throughout the rest of opera. He felt bitterly disappointed by Elsa's failure to stand by him on a matter of such profound importance. How would a marriage between them work? Would they be at constant loggerheads? He had a feeling that Elsa was having as many doubts as he was about a union between the two of them. Could they salvage things? He sighed. The night at the opera had started so well and then rapidly disintegrated.

Again, his thoughts drifted to the new governess. He remembered what she had said at the dinner-table about the ugly threats facing Austria. How extraordinary that she was able to see it so clearly and she had been unafraid about speaking her mind about it. Despite her cheekiness there was a depth to the Fraulein that he had to give her credit for, he realized thoughtfully.

As much as he silently applauded her outspokenness about Third Reich – the only thing he _did_ appreciate her provocativeness about - he felt a twinge of worry for her. Would the cloistered walls of the Abbey be enough to protect her if the Anschluss came? The terrible stories from fleeing exiles from the Third Reich had already shown that even religious orders were not immune from persecution.

His thoughts turned back to Zeller. However entertaining it had been to induce a near apoplexy in him, he knew Zeller represented a deadly threat. He could not afford to bury his head in the sand like an ostrich. The country was in political turmoil with the government desperately trying to shore up its defenses against the Third Reich, but the walls were crumbling. And internally Austrian Nazis were becoming more strident and fanatical, unafraid of raising their voices despite their banning by the Government.

He needed to strategize for the sake of the children. Perhaps he could send them all to boarding school in England, close to their grandparents and out of harm's way while he remained in Austria.

But if something happened to him, they would be orphans and they would be parceled off to various relatives. Then again, if he married Elsa, she would be able to take care of them. The idea of marriage was still distasteful to him, however much he usually admired Elsa, but for the children's sake he needed to consider it.

Elsa had already discussed with him the need to send Liesl and Louisa to Finishing School, to teach them how to be proper ladies, as she had put it. She promised that she would use her contacts for them to gain entry into the exclusive Finishing School in Switzerland that she had attended herself.

While a part of balked at the thought of breaking up the children, he knew that the way he was handling things was not appropriate for girls. Marching and lining up were all very well for boys but not for girls. He didn't know the first thing about raising girls. Though surprisingly Elsa had not complained about seeing them lining up. If anything she seemed comforted by the children's rigid discipline.

She had also pushed for the boys to be sent to military school. But then what if the Anschluss did come? The boys would be swept up into the Third Reich's formidable military machine and he would not be able to protect them. Perhaps boarding school in England would be the best option for all of them. But what about the little ones?

He was startled by thunderous applause. Without realizing it the performance had finished and he had missed most of it, lost in his thoughts. Elsa was still furious and cold with him as they made their way out. Although he did his best to protect her from the rain, the heavens had really opened up and they were both drenched, sitting shivering with icy water from their hair trickling down their necks. Back at home she wished him a frosty goodnight and stalked off.

Georg sighed. What an utterly turbulent and unsettling day it had been. When things slipped from his control, chaos ensued. Tomorrow he would ensure everything was firmly back in order but for now he needed a drink. He changed out of his formal evening-wear, and into his more comfortable smoking jacket and sat back with a sigh in the drawing room, studying his brandy glass. Finally, some peace and quiet, despite the storm raging outside.

 _Bang. Thump. Thud._

What the devil was that? Georg stood up instantly, listening and alert for danger. But then the unmistakable sounds of children's laughter could be heard through the gaps in thunder rumbling overhead. He looked at his watch incredulously. Why the hell were they awake at this time of the night? And was that singing?

That blasted governess! She had promised to have the children in bed on time but she had defied his instructions. This was really too much. The anger rushed back in. He strode up the stairs ready to severely reprimand his outrageously undisciplined, infuriating governess.

ooooOOOOoooo

 **A/N**

Yep, I know – not so much humour in this chapter, but it's hard to joke about Nazis. Hopefully the next chapter will be more humorous.

As always I would love to know what you think so far.

I do not own TSOM or MFL


	6. Lighting a fire

**Chapter 6: Lighting a fire**

Georg stood outside the governess' bedroom door for a moment, shielded by the darkness of the hallway as he watched his children and the governess cavorting around the room. He was too angry to pay any attention to her captivating singing voice this time, but he was enough of a man to notice her nightgown.

He was something of an expert in women's bedroom attire and he had never seen such an unwieldy piece of clothing in his life. It certainly matched her frightful day dress. It was a voluminous chaste garment that could easily be used as a tent in the garden. Even his formidable grandmother would never have been seen dead in something like that. Still, it was entirely appropriate for a soon-to-be nun, he reminded himself sternly.

But what would she look like in something soft and silky, perhaps in satin and lace? _What the hell_? Where had that despicable thought come from he wondered, disgusted at himself. Such inappropriate thoughts did not help his temper which was already blazing at the sight of the governess and children frolicking around the room throwing pillows and singing exuberantly.

What _was_ this ridiculous game they were they playing in the middle of the night? He listened to some of the absurd phrases in disbelief. Door bells and sleigh bells? Schnitzel with noodles? What nonsense was this? When he heard 'When the dog bites' he stepped forward almost as if on cue, startling the Fraulein who only just managed to stop herself from crashing into him as she whirled around, her arms flailing wildly.

He heard the shocked gasps from the children. No doubt the icy fury on his face was more frightening than the thunder. They raced to line up, standing rigidly in formation. They knew very well they had stepped over the bounds and they were in serious trouble. The Fraulein however seemed oblivious to the gravity of the situation or she was making a ludicrous attempt to placate him as she looked at the children in stunned surprise and back at him. She greeted him with a foolishly innocent "Oh 'allo" and a flaky smile as if she were trying to soothe an unpredictable snarling beast.

He was too incensed to even look at her, instead his wrathful gaze rested on his disobedient children as he spoke to the governess.

"Fraulein, did I not tell you that bedtime is to be strictly observed in this house?"

"Well the children were frightened by the storm so I thought that if I…" she rushed in to explain but he was not interested in excuses. She had defied him deliberately and it was intolerable.

He turned his cold gaze on her slowly, deliberately, his whole being radiating anger.

"You did sir," she conceded in the face of his dangerous scowl.

"And do you or do you not have difficulty remembering such simple instructions?" The menace was there in the clipped tone, the words spoken through barely clenched teeth in a face set like stone.

But shockingly she was not cowed. Instead she raised her head to gaze back at with calm assertive defiance. "Only during thunderstorms sir." Her own accusation was crystal clear in her response.

He was staggered at her effrontery. The impudent minx, he thought in outrage. Who did she think she was, having the nerve to rebuke him like that? Before he had time to think of an appropriately cutting response to put her in her place, one the children snickered, drawing his attention.

He was about to unleash his fury on his children when the Fraulein intervened hastily, as if she were protecting them from his wrath. "Alright children you 'eard your father. Go back to bed immediately." He saw her smiling at them warmly as they fled from the room as if someone was after them.

The Fraulein grabbed her robe and held it modestly in front of her. Georg nearly snorted in disbelief. She needn't have bothered - her chaste nightdress would defeat even the most ardent and determined suitor. And as improper as it may be for him to be in her bedroom alone, he had no designs on young postulants, whatever ludicrous thoughts had slipped into his mind moments before. She was quite safe.

He reached the door about to say some cutting words about her appalling lack of discipline but she was speaking to him again, her accent thick and strong as usual.

"Cap'n, I wondered if I could speak to you about some play clothes for the children?"

He rolled his eyes impatiently as he stood in the doorway. She had already mentioned this twice in the course of the day.

"Fraulein, you are obviously many things, not the least of which is repetitious."

"But tomorrow I 'ave a science field trip planned for them. They need something other than their uniforms to wear."

"A science field trip?" he scoffed

"Yes Cap'n, we will go up the Untersberg to study geology and botany. And there will also be plenty of opportunity for marching around in the fresh mountain air, breathing deeply," she added.

He looked at her suspiciously to see if she was mocking him, but her expression remained neutral, though her eyes did seem to be sparkling. But perhaps they always were.

"Fraulein, I strongly suggest you seek my permission before you plan such excursions." His voice was terse with aggravation. "I suspect you are someone who operates on the principle that forgiveness is easier to gain than permission."

"Oh you mean I just go ahead and do things and then apologise afterwards? Yes, you may be right 'bout that sir. Sister Berthe 'as said something similar on many occasions. But I _am_ asking permission now."

He didn't know who this Sister Berthe was, but she had his sympathies. Nevertheless, Sister Berthe's headache had now become his.

"Cap'n, this science field trip is very important. I looked over the children's school curricula this evening and there is much they will be able to learn from the Untersberg."

He looked at her skeptically. How stupid did she think he was? "I presume you will also need to take some food along?" Before she could respond he continued. "I believe that is what is commonly called a 'picnic,' Fraulein," he said derisively.

"Well the children will 'ave to eat Cap'n," she agreed cheerfully. "But I assure you they will learn a great deal on the trip. I am sure you know the expression that "the mind is not a vessel to be filled but a fire to be ignited.""

He looked at her enigmatically. The impertinent Fraulein was trying to outwit him but he was certainly up for the challenge.

"Yes Fraulein, I believe the philosopher Plutarch said that 2000 years ago," he responded sardonically.

She looked at him in surprise. Did she think he hadn't been to school himself? She threw down another sneaky challenge.

"Then you may also know the expression "From reading alone does not come understanding.""

He raised a disparaging eyebrow. "Heraclitus," he said brusquely.

She tried another one, her broad accent strong and clear as she spoke the words. "And what about: "The purpose of education is to give to the body and to the soul all the beauty and all the perfection of which they are capable.""

"Plato. As entertaining as this is Fraulein," he said sarcastically. "It _is_ the middle of the night and I would prefer if you would get to the point some time before dawn breaks."

"Well, that's why this field trip will be so important Cap'n. They'll learn much more than just reading about science. They 'ave to experience the beauty and wonder of nature and the world around them. You can't disagree with the ancient Greeks."

For a moment he was almost amused. Despite himself he was impressed with her cunning. She was very adept in the art of manipulation - quite the Governess Machiavelli. He looked at her silently, enigmatically for a while, debating with himself. "I will think about this 'field trip,' and I will let you know my decision in the morning. But you can forget about the playclothes," he said scathingly.

"But they're children."

"Yes. And I'm their father."

"But-"

He overrode her protest with a curt goodnight, shutting the door with a quiet but decisive click. From outside her door he could hear her infuriated "Ohhh" and he could imagine her eyes filled with enraged blue sparks, fuming at his intransigence. His mouth slanted with amusement.

He was surprised to find that his foul mood had disappeared. He had been livid when he had found her with the children playing their silly game late into the night, but somehow his rage had evaporated. To his astonishment his mood was almost buoyant. Had he enjoyed sparring with her? He hated to admit it but perhaps he had. She had a sharp intellect. He also had to grudgingly admire her courage. She had faced the full force of his intimidation and fury with reckless bravado. The foolish Fraulein may be unwise, impertinent and infuriating but she also had pluck.

He realized that she had distracted him so much that that he had not had a chance to reprimand her about her disobedience. He would speak to her in the morning.

He snorted at the idea of playclothes. His governess had all the arrogance of the young, believing they knew better than those with experience of the real world. Although she had a teaching degree she did not know his children. It was quite ridiculous of her to think she knew what they needed better than he did. They were headstrong, boisterous and rebellious. They needed strict discipline or there would be utter chaos.

He thought about her idea of a trip to the Untersberg and shook his head in disbelief. Her foolish naivety was laughable. She couldn't possibly handle his seven belligerant children on her own on such an outing. But perhaps if he agreed to it, it would teach her a lesson in humility. No doubt her idealism and determination would be in shreds after an exhausting, unpleasant day dealing with insolent children. If there was one thing he was certain of, it was that his children would teach her to be more realistic in her views.

Yes, perhaps he _would_ agree to her folly and he would not try to reign the children in but let them do their usual mischief. He didn't want her to flee back to the Abbey, and he doubted she would since there was an innate stubbornness about her, but maybe such an experience would curb some of her impulsiveness.

A small uneasy part of him acknowledged that his new governess was remarkably capable of getting her own way with him, first with the music lesson this evening and now with this outing, but he crushed the thought. The ideas may have been hers but it was his decision entirely, and on her own head be it.

ooooOOOOoooo

Breakfast the next morning was subdued. Elsa still looked sour, Max looked preoccupied and the children seemed restless, as if they had pent up energy that was looking for an outlet, or perhaps they were aware of tensions amongst the adults. They watched Georg warily, remembering their late night romp in the governess' room. But he chose to say nothing about it to them. Surprisingly his anger had completely disappeared over the incident.

The Fraulein was again wearing that same repulsive dress. Georg decided he had better ask Frau Schmidt to purchase some ready-made clothes for the Fraulein. He could not bear to look at the shapeless grey sack she was wearing anymore. It was hurting his eyes.

The Fraulein appeared chirpy and composed, which seemed to irritate Elsa no end. Perhaps that was another reason to let the Fraulein take the children away for the day. It might help Elsa regain her equilibrium.

He noticed that Max and the Fraulein were deep in conversation yet again, and more troubling than that, they seemed to be keeping their voices low so that others couldn't hear their conversation. He didn't like it one little bit. He would have to warn Max once more about keeping away from the Fraulein. It was simply outrageous how much attention he seemed to be paying her. The Fraulein looked up at him at that moment and to Georg's deep suspicion she immediately flushed guiltily. Max too, looked cagey. Georg could feel his temper flaring. What the devil were those two up to?

Max could see Georg's face was turning to thunder so he spoke up loudly to distract Georg. "So Fraulein what are your plans for the day?"

"Well that depends on the Cap'n really." Maria responded as she looked at Georg. "I wonder if you 'ad a chance to think about me idea sir?"

Georg deliberately waited before responding, drawing out the silence until it stretched long and taut, and everyone at the table started to feel uncomfortable.

"I have decided that, yes, Fraulein, you may take the children on this er… 'science trip' as you call it, to the Untersberg. But I expect you to be back by dinner and I will also expect a report back on what the children learned," he added menacingly, confident that it would be precisely nothing.

The children let out gasps of delight, looking at each other in disbelief.

"Thanks ever so much Cap'n. They'll learn plenty, don't you worry 'bout a thing. After all, ain't there a saying that 'from great wonder comes wisdom?'"

Elsa spoke up haughtily. "Is that what they taught you at your 'progressive' teaching college my dear?" She used the word progressive scornfully. "I understand they try to teach all these new-fangled ideas, breaking with all tradition and decent values." She sighed disdainfully, for all the world as if Maria's college had been a nest of radicalism.

"Oh it ain't such a new idea Baroness," Maria responded cheerfully. "I believe Socrates said it in about 400 B.C."

Elsa looked incensed about being made to look foolish, but had no comeback.

Georg sighed. Elsa had walked right into that one. The Fraulein always seemed to get the better of her. If only Elsa would stop trying to provoke her. He shot the Governess quelling look and she smiled back with deliberate innocence at him.

After breakfast the Fraulein and the children left for their outing in a flurry of noisy excitement and eagerness, while Max drove Elsa into town to soothe her frazzled spirits with shopping.

The house felt strangely empty without the children and their governess. Uncomfortably so, Georg realized, restlessly. It felt hollow and desolate without their youthful energy and her vivacious personality filling it to bursting. How was that possible? She had not even been here for a full day and yet…. and yet nothing felt the same anymore. Was it really only a day, he wondered in disbelief. It felt like weeks, if not months.

He wondered how the Fraulein was fairing. No doubt terribly, he thought with amusement, looking forward to seeing her eating humble pie and observing her bedraggled state when she reappeared.

The hours ticked by interminably, and Georg realized with surprise that he missed the children and was looking forward to seeing their excited faces. Max and Elsa returned and Georg feigned interest in her purchases and provided appropriate compliments.

Finally, an hour before dinner he heard the cacophony of exuberant shrieks and laughter that signaled that his brood had arrived back. He went to meet them at the door.

They were bursting with excitement trying to tell him all at once about their adventures on the mountain. He couldn't make out a single word they said. He did notice however that their uniforms were a in filthy state and there were some rips and tears in the boys' clothes along with bruised and scraped knees. But for once the anger did not come.

He looked at the Fraulein, to his surprise she did not look miserable and downtrodden as he expected. In fact she appeared as excited and joyful as the children. Her face was flushed and her hair wind swept.

Georg finally held up his hands over the noise to silence the children. "Look at the state of you all!" He frowned at them but they could tell he wasn't really angry and they giggled happily. "Alright all of you go upstairs and get changed and then you can come and tell me what you learned."

The children raced up the stairs, laughing and excited.

"Fraulein," he stopped the governess as she made to follow them. "Perhaps you would care to explain the state of the children's uniforms?" He was trying to sound menacing but his heart wasn't in it. The children's joy had touched him unexpectedly.

"Well I did tell you about the necessity of playclothes, Cap'n. Children can't do all their rigorous scientific endeavors wearing constricting uniforms. I was thinking that I could use the drapes in me bedroom to make 'em some clothes, if it's too expensive to buy 'em."

The cheeky young spitfire, he thought, stopping his mouth from quirking with amusement. She was implying he was too cheap to buy new clothes for the children. Drapes? For a moment he had a horrifying vision of his children roaming around Salzburg in horrid green curtains.

"That won't be necessary Fraulein," he said dryly. "I will think about their clothing situation and let you know my decision later. But first let's see if they actually learned anything on this picnic, as you claimed they would. Now that I think about, why don't we make a little deal? If you can show me that the children did actually learn something significant on their picnic, perhaps I will see about some other clothes for them. But let me be clear: I will be the judge of whether they learned something of value or not."

The Fraulein's eyes flashed with excitement and she broke into a smile that somehow seemed to make the room brighter. She clapped her hands together joyfully. "Deal" she agreed. "We'll be down shortly Cap'n."

The children came down dressed neatly in clean uniforms. For once they were on their best behavior as they took turns presenting something for their father, the Baroness and their Uncle Max.

Georg noticed wryly that Elsa's jaw was stiff with suppressed yawns as Kurt showed them the rock collection he had put together. Not that he could blame her. Like many boys Kurt had an inordinate fascination with rocks and his pockets were usually full of them. Kurt carefully explained the differences between igneous and sedimentary rocks in the 20 or so samples he had found on the mountain, while Elsa's eyes glazed over. She also feigned interest as Friedrich gave extensive details about the formation of ice caves on the Untersberg.

She sat up sharply however when it was Louisa's turn. She blanched with horror as Louisa showed her a container of slimy, jelly-like frog's spawn. To her credit, although she paled and had her hand protectively at her throat, she did try to hide her revulsion and look interested as Louisa explained the life-cycle of a frog.

Brigitta presented a poem that she had composed about the mountain, her eyes shining with passion as she spoke eloquently about the beauty of the birds and the flowers and trees and the wind whistling through the leaves like a restless sea.

Liesl spoke about the myths surrounding the Untersberg including the one about Emperor Charlemagne, who is believed to waiting in the mountain, being taken care of by small elves called _Untersberg Mandln_. "And whenever the Emperor wakes up and sees the ravens flying around the peak he goes back to sleep for another century," Liesl finished her presentation.

Marta shyly showed her collection of wildflowers that she was going to press into a book, making a great effort to name each one correctly. Gretl showed a drawing of the magical unicorns she was convinced she had seen on the mountain when everyone was looking elsewhere.

After prompting from her governess, she then presented Elsa with a small bouquet of edelweiss with an adorable curtsy. Elsa wrapped an arm around her in an awkward hug as she smiled at Georg, her face soft. "Your children are so enchanting."

Georg nodded with a small smile. In truth he was astounded, though he hid it. He had never seen his children so well behaved, or so animated. He could feel the pride tugging at him, something he had not felt in a long time. Perhaps he was the one eating humble pie today, he thought ruefully. He had been so sure the outing would defeat the Fraulein but he had underestimated her again. For the first time ever the children seemed to have bonded with their governess, and he wasn't exactly sure why. Perhaps she was an enchantress casting a spell over his usually wayward children.

She was looking at him across the room with that impish smile again, with an 'I told you so' smirk lurking playfully in her eyes. He acknowledged her triumph with a slight nod.

 _Touch_ _é Fraulein_ he mouthed from across the room.

 _Uniforms?_ She mouthed back.

He gave a wry nod and watched her eyes light up with delight though she did not say anything. He did not want to dwell on the fact that yet again she seemed to have found a way around his usual rules.

"We had a singing lesson too," Brigitta announced, "but we need more practice before we can perform it, don't we Fraulein Maria?" She looked at her adoringly as her governess smiled back. "Maybe in a week or so children."

Gretl burst out excitedly "And _we_ taught Fraulein Maria some things too." Then she immediately clapped her hands over her mouth as her siblings shushed her fiercely for giving away a secret.

Maria smiled at her warmly as Gretl looked ready to cry. "I don't think I'm quite ready for that Gretl. I 'ave to practice." She winked at the children who giggled conspiratorially.

ooooOOOOoooo

Later that night after Elsa and Max had retired for the evening Georg sat in his study going over the events of the day. Dinner had been peaceful, if rather dull, since the Fraulein had insisted that she would eat with the staff, despite the vociferous protests from the children and Max. Georg was relieved. He knew Elsa could not abide the governess and her excruciatingly vulgar voice as she called it. He did not want another evening with the two of them constantly baiting each other.

He drummed his fingers on his desk thoughtfully. The Fraulein was certainly an enigma and she had a remarkable ability to get her own way: firstly over the music lessons, the picnic and now over the uniforms. She had done it subtly and without belligerence, making it all the more effective. She was really quite extraordinary.

But there was something niggling at him. Now what was it? He couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew it was important. Ah yes, it was something about her speaking voice. He had begun to notice that at times she seemed to exaggerate its coarseness and loudness but at other times it was softer and the grammar more consistent with _Hochdeutsch_. What did that mean?

Then there was her exquisite singing voice. On the three occasions he had heard her sing there had been no trace of an accent and she seemed to have remarkable control over its pitch and timbre, though that was still within the realm of possibilities. People could sing without an accent he knew. But still…

And there was something else too. It was her eyes. Her eyes were so beautifully expressive and they seemed to be always full of laughter and gentle mockery, as if she were having an enormous joke at his expensive. They were sparkling and playful and full of bright mischief. He pursed his mouth thoughtfully as he rubbed his finger around his chin. He would have to watch her closely, he decided.

There was something about her that did not ring true and he intended to find out what it was. If she was playing a cat and mouse game with him then he would very rapidly make her realize who was the cat and who was the mouse. He felt a small jolt as he realized how intrigued he was by her and for the first time in a very long time he no longer felt bored and restless. In fact he was rather looking forward to crossing swords with the feisty Fraulein. It was very….stimulating.

There was a knock at the door and he called "Enter."

The Fraulein came in.

"Speak of the devil," he murmured wryly.

She looked startled. "Beggin' yer pardon sir?"

"Oh nothing, nothing. You had quite a triumph today Fraulein, against all odds. I admit to being impressed."

"Your children are very bright Cap'n. You must be right proud of 'em."

"I am indeed Fraulein, more and more so, as it happens."

He watched her silently for a while and she seemed uneasy under his scrutiny. "You know you're an enigma, Fraulein."

Again she looked startled and then she hid it and something else came over her face. It was that deliberate innocent expression which he now realised seemed to signal she was hiding something. "No I ain't sir, I'm from the mountain village of Alamy, I am."

Georg sat back in his chair, his elbows resting on the armrests and a wry half-smile on his face. He hoped it had a touch of sinister about it, since she had just walked into a trap. He tented his fingers-tips together in a distinctly Machiavellian way as he again looked at her silently for a while. He observed the hectic colour flooding her cheeks with interest, as she squirmed uncomfortably in her chair.

"An enigma, Fraulein, is something, or someone, that is a bit mysterious, something that is not quite what it appears to be, something….. intriguing, baffling, and perhaps secretive."

He watched her increasing discomfort with relish. Just as he suspected, there was something definitely not quite right here. "Like now for instance. You are obviously very intelligent and well educated, able to converse effortlessly about the ancient Greeks, the history of music etc etc, and yet you claim ignorance about certain things, like the word 'enigma' for example. It seems a little…." he paused for effect, "….inconsistent, don't you think?"

He noted with satisfaction that her cheeks were bright red and she looked terribly nervous and anxious, ready to flee. The confident impudence had mysteriously vanished.

"I..I don't know what you mean Cap'n," she stammered. "I can't know everything after all. I learned a lot in me college, but you know me background were quite 'umble and we didn't 'ave all the books and things that you 'ave in your 'ome…" she floundered to a halt.

"Indeed? Well do feel free to borrow any books you wish. You may want to start with this one." He went to his bookshelf and found what he wanted. He gave it to her, watching her reaction. Even with her head bent he could see her trying to hide her cringe, her cheeks bright red with mortification. He was rather enjoying himself he realized. This must be what a spider feels like, or a tiger toying with its prey.

"It's 'The Prince' by Niccolo Machiavelli. Do know you it? Quite fascinating. It's all about intrigues, the art of manipulation and er…enigmas. I am sure you will enjoy it."

For the first time since he had met her his governess seemed utterly speechless. She swallowed hard and whispered a barely audible "Thank you."

He waited, the silence stretching on, the air thick with tension, and he wondered if she would blurt out something to cover the silence.

She took a deep breath, seeming to gather her courage and her wits and changed the subject hurriedly. "Er, I wanted to see you Cap'n cos I wondered if I could take the children on more outings. There's so much they can learn if they were to see Mozart's birthplace, the Mirabell gardens, 'ohensalzburg Castle, and the like."

He watched her, deciding to let her off his hook for the time being, but relishing the prospect of toying with her further. "Alright Fraulein. You have my permission."

She fled.

He noticed with amusement that she had left the book behind. He picked it up, leafing through the pages, certain she was up to something but not quite sure what, and more importantly why. He intended to find out but he would do so in his own good time. After all he did not want her running away. His children seemed to need her.

ooooOOOOoooo

 **A/N: I know I covered a lot of ground in this chapter. I can't believe this is chapter 6 and only two days have passed so far. Please do let me know if you think it is dragging on or it's going too fast. I find multiple chapter stories tricky to write. I would love to hear your views. Thanks so much for reading.**


	7. Captain Machiavelli

**ooooOOOOoooo**

 **Chapter 7: Captain Machiavelli**

Maria raced up the stairs as if the devil himself were at her heels, her heart pounding with anxiety and fear. She closed her bedroom door and leaned against it trembling. Had the Captain discovered her secret already? It had only been two days, and at the very least, he was suspicious that something was amiss.

Oh Maria, she rebuked herself what have you gotten yourself into? She could hear the echo of Sister Sophia's words speaking about her to the other Sisters:

 _"She always seems to be trouble doesn't she?"_

How true that was, Maria sighed.

Why didn't you think this through first, she asked herself crossly. You know you've always been terrible at deception.

But if the Captain had figured it out why hadn't he fired her? He surely would if he knew she had been deceiving him. Should she confess everything and throw herself at his mercy? She had almost blurted it out when he had been taunting her in his study. But then the thought of never seeing those beloved children again filled her with despair and she had held her tongue.

Her heart felt heavy with misery. She had wanted to give him a lesson in humility after what happened to poor Eliza, and instead she had learned one herself – don't be deceitful, even if you think you are doing it for a good reason.

She would have to be very careful she decided resolutely. Maybe she could avoid him as much as possible. But for two months? She put her hand to the top of her head in chagrin. Oh, what have you done you silly Ninny?

She desperately didn't want to be fired. She had already grown to love those children and she could see they were blossoming. She felt enormously privileged that they had allowed her into their hearts. Beneath their usual hostility they were as hungry for love as she had been herself before she decided to dedicate her life to God. There was so much she wanted to do with them and to teach them before she returned to the Abbey to fulfil her destiny.

And she could tell the Captain was changing almost imperceptibly. Small chips of ice were slowly breaking off that stern, frozen façade and she wondered about the man that lay beneath. She had caught a glimpse of him as he watched his children making their presentations after their trip to the Untersberg. There had been pride, delight, astonishment and most definitely a hint of tender love as he had watched them.

But for the most part he still remained the remote, cold man she had met only days ago. She just needed more time to show him how wonderful his children were and how truly blessed he was to have them. Would she ruin all this if she were discovered? Would he revert back to the man he had been only two days ago: angry, detached and unemotional?

Apart from that she would also have the humiliation and despair of knowing she failed at the task God had given her. She cringed with shame at the thought of telling the Reverend Mother what she had done. She knew the ever-compassionate Reverend Mother would not be angry but she would be disappointed, and that was somehow far, far worse.

She prayed hard, asking for God's forgiveness for her behavior and asking if He could guide her footsteps to find a way out of this situation. Then she went to bed, tossing and turning before falling into a troubled sleep.

Her dreams were bizarre to say the least. She dreamt that the Captain was a rude, bullying Languages/ Phonetics Professor constantly haranguing her to speak properly. He called her a draggle-tailed guttersnipe and a barbarous wretch and shouted "Learn your vowels!" over and over again. "You're an incarnate insult to the German language," he bellowed at her, while she shrieked back "Garrr, I'm a good girl I am!"

She felt a helpless rage that she could not use words like weapons the way he could, when he wounded her by roaring, "You have the divine gift of articulate speech, so stop this ghastly boo-hooing and learn to speak properly." All she could do was to poke her tongue out at him. When he wasn't hectoring her, he was stuffing marbles in her mouth which she promptly swallowed one by one. She could even feel herself swallowing them in her sleep.

Herr Detweiler was in the dream too and he was somehow different but he was as kindly as ever. He told her to call him the Colonel and he protected her from the Captain /Professor's bad behaviour, and he gallantly treated her like a Duchess.

Oddly, in the dream the Colonel/Herr Detweiler transformed into somebody else, someone she didn't know but who seemed to be a loveable wastrel with a twinkle in his eyes and roguish grin. Maria was laughing delightedly as Herr Detweiler pranced through the streets on his way to his wedding, singing a bawdy song in the same accent that Maria had been faking at the Captain's home.

 _"I'm getting married in the morning._  
 _Ding, dong the bells are gonna chime._  
 _Pull out the stopper, let's 'ave a whopper,_  
 _But get me to the church on time._  
 _I gotta be there in the morning,_  
 _Spruced up and lookin' in me prime._  
 _Girls come and kiss me, show how you'll miss me,_  
 _But get me to the church on time…"*_

Then miraculously in her dream she had learned to speak the way the Professor/ Captain wanted her to, and he took her to an Embassy Ball. She was dressed in an exquisite white flowing gown - surely the most beautiful dress ever made - and she felt like a Princess, floating on a cloud of happiness. A prince asked her to waltz and they whirled around gracefully while everyone watched in awe and wondered who she was.

But it was when the Professor / Captain came to claim her for a dance that she felt her heart fill with rapture. They danced all night but she still longed for more. The Professor/ Captain held her blissfully in his arms and looked at her with the light of love in his eyes. She felt as if she were touching heaven, her heart aching with joy, until he suddenly turned cold and unfeeling again and she threw his slippers at him, weeping bitter tears of rage and unspeakable hurt.

Maria awoke with a start, disoriented by the surreal, anxiety-driven dream. She shook her head to rid herself of the confusing images but fragments of it remained with her. Despite the peculiarity of the dream there was a secret tingling warmth in her chest as she remembered the heavenly delight as the Professor/ Captain held her as they danced together.

What would it be like to dance with the Captain she wondered dreamily, to be held in his strong arms, swirling around the room with eyes only for each other? Good heavens, where did that terrible thought come from she wondered, aghast. Postulants don't dance and certainly not with handsome Naval heroes. What was she thinking she wondered crossly. Surely she had let God down enough already without developing a ridiculous schoolgirl crush on the Captain?

She got out of bed, feeling a bit sick at heart as she remembered the previous evening and the Captain's persistent probing about what she was hiding. He was already suspicious of her and she would not give him any more ammunition if she could just stay out of his way.

At all costs, she did not want to be parted from those beloved von Trapp youngsters.

Speaking of which, she needed to get them ready to visit the Mirabell Gardens. She felt the joy at the thought of spending another day with them, pushing through the despair. She had singing lessons planned in the great outdoors knowing how much they loved it. Their progress and enthusiasm had been extraordinary.

Their trip to the Gardens was a salve to her battered spirits, and she was able to forget her self-made troubles for a while as they all sang their hearts out exuberantly, filled with the sheer joy of living. They danced around the fountains like irrepressible water sprites. While they did elicit perplexed glances from other visitors, their expressions were mostly of tolerant amusement rather than annoyance.

Over the next week Maria studiously avoided the Captain. The few times he did see her, she was aware that he was watching her enigmatically and she always found a reason to leave the room, anxious and self-conscious.

Her days were kept busy with the children, with formal lessons in the morning and then an outing in the afternoon. She declined to have dinner with family and their guests again despite the pleas of the children. All in all she felt had been reasonably successful in keeping out of his way.

So much so that she was completely unprepared when she literally bumped into him outside the drawing-room one day. It was the first time they had any physical contact at all and she felt the imprint of him burning all over body, making her shiver with shock.

"Ah alone at last," he drawled laconically.

She looked at him, startled. "Beggin' yer pardon Cap'n?"

"I know how desperately eager you are to spend some time alone with me." His mouth was slanted into that wry half smile.

She blinked at him, mouth agape.

"It's called irony, Fraulein," he said dryly. "Usually you are much more sharp-witted. Your intellect is quite formidable after all."

"Oh," she said blankly, feeling as if a puff of wind had softly blown all her thoughts out of her head as she stared at him in consternation.

He was looking at her in amusement and that was enough to stiffen her spine and drag her pride back.

"You've been avoiding me Fraulein," he chided her lightheatedly, tutting his tongue annoyingly as he shook his head. "It's not like you to be so timid."

"I don't know what you mean Cap'n," she said with dignity.

"Don't you Fraulein? So the fact that you flee like a frightened doe whenever you see me has nothing to do with our enlightening little chat in my study the other week? Then perhaps it's because I have grown two heads?" he suggested, rubbing a finger and thumb near his mouth and chin, while his other hand remained tucked inside his jacket pocket.

"Or perhaps you hate the colour of my ties…. hmm? No? Then maybe it's because you can't stand looking at my ugly face but you are simply too kind to say so?"

She looked at him in astonishment. Was he teasing her? Surely that wasn't possible? Who _was_ this man and what had he done with the real Captain? she wondered in disbelief.

She searched desperately for a suitable retort that would wittily and cleverly put him down, but she had nothing.

Instead she said, with what she hoped was elegant poise, "The children are waiting for me upstairs. As much as I would like to chat Cap'n, I am needed elsewhere."

With her head in the air, she made to leave him, ignoring the chuckle she could hear behind her, but he stopped her.

"Ah Fraulein?"

She turned.

"Where did you say you were from again?" he asked with deceptive mildness.

Her mind was suddenly blank again, but fortunately another part of it was galloping at break-neck speed trying to pick its way through the maze of deceit she had created. She finally remembered with relief, naming the small mountain village that Eliza the waitress had told she was from.

"Er, Alamy, sir."

"Right, of course. And your family?" Again the question was pleasant enough but she could sense the trap behind it.

"I thought I told you that I ain't got no parents, but I do have an uncle who is ...uhm.. indisposed." She remembered her mischievous deception in the drawing room which had seemed like such fun at the time.

"You did indeed Fraulein. Thank you."

She left with her heart thudding anxiously. Had he deliberately disarmed her with his playful teasing to catch her off guard? She wasn't sure, but she knew she would have to keep her wits about her. He had well and truly turned the tables on her, but it was her own blooming fault, she castigated herself for the hundredth time. Perhaps he had been re-reading the Machiavelli book that he had tried to give her the other week.

ooooOOOOoooo

"Just try it again Fraulein Maria," little Marta coaxed with an adorable gap-toothed smile as the children laughed uproariously at Maria's efforts to learn _Hochdeutsch_ a few days later.

They were all having a riotous time in the children's playroom as her secret elocution lessons continued.

"Like this. Just listen carefully," Gretl said encouragingly, loving the role of being the teacher. "Cup. Of. Tea."

"That's what I said: Cuppatay," Maria said cheerfully.

"Alright try this one," Louisa said in affectionate exasperation: "How Kind Of You To Let Me Come."

"Ow kindayou taletmecome."

The children giggled at her efforts.

"Let's try the Rain in Spain again," Friedrich suggested.

The children started the little chant that they had devised to help Maria learn the correct pronunciation:

" _Ay not I_

 _O not ow,_

 _Pounding, pounding in our brain,_

 _Ay not I_

 _O not ow_

 _Don't say Rhine say Rain."*_ *

Maria laughed in delight, her heart full of joy. These children were so adorable and she loved their lessons as much as they loved teaching her, even though the guilt at her deceit continued to plague her.

"The Rhine in Spine stays minely on the pline."

"Maybe if we did it to music," Liesl suggested patiently. "Your accent is not strong at all when you sing."

The children all started singing enthusiastically, determined to help their governess.

" _The rain in Spain stays mainly in the plain._

 _Now, once again where does it rain?_

 _On the plain. On the plain._

 _And where's that soggy plain?_

 _In Spain. In Spain."**_

The singing inevitably led to dancing as they all frolicked around, pretending to do a flamboyant flamenco as they sang. Maria led the way with laughter in her eyes and voice. With feet stomping, arms in the air and fingers clicking dramatically, they danced around the room energetically, giving the occasional shout of "Olé!." Kurt pretended to be bull charging towards an imaginary red flag held by Brigitta.

"Where does it rain?" Lousia called out

 _"In Spaine, in Spaine."_

"She's getting it," Friedrich shouted excitedly. "Again, say it again."

 _"In Spaine, in Spaine. The Raine in Spaine stays mainely in the plaine."_

Maria danced with spirited exuberance, her face alight with mirth. She had an arm straight over her head in flamenco style while the other hand swirled her skirt as she cavorted around the room with the children, in peals of laughter.

She came to an abrupt shocking halt as she turned around and came face to face with the Captain. He was leaning against the doorway nonchalantly, his arms folded and an eyebrow raised sardonically as he watched their antics with a look of unholy amusement on his face.

"Oh," she said, feeling foolish once more. He _would_ have to catch her clowning around again, she thought crossly. She lowered the arm from above her head, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment as she tried to retrieve her dignity.

The Captain looked even more entertained as he observed eight pairs of eyes looking startled and guilty, their bodies frozen in their various flamenco poses.

After a silence he said dryly, "I must say your teaching methods are somewhat unorthodox, Fraulein."

Maria could hear the taunting laughter in his voice as he continued.

"But perhaps I would have enjoyed my own geography lessons much more as a boy if my teacher had also been singing and dancing. Do carry on." He walked away chuckling.

Maria stared after him, fuming at his mockery. She childishly stuck her tongue out at his back, knowing the children couldn't see since they were behind her. It made her feel slightly better. Insufferable, infuriating man, she huffed to herself indignantly.

But a part of her was secretly thrilled that the Captain seemed to be acquiring a sense of humour. Who knew?

ooooOOOOoooo

 **A/N**

 **Ok, parts of this chapter would probably seem pretty wacky and weird if you haven't seen My Fair Lady, (and maybe also if you** ** _have_** **seen it, haha), but I hope it made vague sense. Thanks so much for reading. And thanks especially to guest reviewers whom I cannot email personally.**

* _I'm getting married in the morning_. Lyrics and music by Lerner and Loewe, My Fair Lady.

 _**The Rain in Spain_. Lyrics and music by Lerner and Loewe, My Fair Lady.

I do not own TSOM or MFL


	8. Show me now!

**Chapter 8: Show me now!**

"Father has changed so much in the last few weeks," Brigitte said happily, as the children met in the boys' room before dinner. "Have you noticed how he seems to smile more and he even laughs now and then, and he is actually interested in what we are doing."

"It's like a miracle," Liesl said dreamily. "He is almost back to the way he was when Mama was here. And it's all because of Fraulein Maria. Somehow she changed him."

"And we don't have to wear those ugly uniforms anymore," Brigitta twirled in her dress, still unable to believe that her wardrobe was now bursting with beautiful clothes. "But Baroness Schrader really doesn't like her at all. Have you noticed the mean look she gets when we talk about Fraulein Maria at the table?"

Friedrich put in "Maybe we shouldn't talk about Fraulein Maria so much. It seems to get on Baroness Schrader's nerves."

"But why hasn't Fraulein Maria eaten with us after that first dinner?" Gretl asked.

Louisa grimaced her dislike of the Baroness. "Well I heard Baroness Schrader saying to Father that 'the help' shouldn't be eating with the family, that it can give them ideas above their station. But Fraulein Maria isn't help anyway, she's really like family. Father said he would let Fraulein Maria decide whether she wants to eat with us, and she decided not to."

"Baroness Schrader looks ugly whenever she talks about Fraulein Maria," Kurt observed.

"You think all women are ugly," Louisa poked fun at him as he made a face at her.

"I think we need to be careful about how much we talk about Fraulein Maria. Have you noticed that nearly everything we say starts off with 'Fraulein Maria says…'? It might make the Baroness angry enough to get rid of her," Liesl said worriedly.

Marta's eyes were wide with horror and Gretl looked frightened. "Do you think she is like the wicked stepmother in Snow White? Maybe she will poison Fraulein Maria with an apple?"

Liesl sought to calm the two little girls. "Don't worry that's not going to happen and anyway we can be like the seven dwarfs who will save her."

"I know which one you would be," Friedrich poked at his brother. "Dopey."

"Will not! Then you would be Grumpy," Kurt yelled back. The boys started a pillow fight until Liesl intervened crossly.

"Will you two stop it. We have to be prepared in case Baroness Schrader forces Father to send Fraulein Maria away. We need a plan, apart from teaching her how to speak like a lady."

"We can call it Operation 'Save our Governess,' or 'Operation Snow White,'" Friedrich said importantly, showing off his meagre knowledge of military strategy.

"Isn't it funny that we have always been plotting to get rid of our Governess and now we are doing the opposite?" Kurt grinned. "But what are we going to do?"

Silence descended as they realized that it was much easier to get rid of a governess than to keep one.

Brigitta finally spoke up. "We have to think of something. I heard Baroness Schrader talking to Uncle Max last night asking him to use his influence with Father to get rid of Fraulein Maria. But Uncle Max said she's a darling and the Baroness snapped back that 'she's demon' but Uncle Max just smiled and said she's a lamb. She said she can't understand why Father is not going to fire her and that "men need to think with their heads for once", but I'm not quite sure what that means. She said it in a waspish way but Uncle Max just laughed."

They all puzzled over that one. The adult world was so inexplicable sometimes.

Marta spoke up shyly. "I used to think the Baroness was pretty but I think that Fraulein Maria is much prettier. Her hair is soft and silky and it's the colour of sunshine. She smiles with her eyes, not just her mouth, and when she laughs I want to laugh too. She makes everyone feel happy."

"Except Baroness Schrader," Louisa inserted.

"Oh no!" Kurt gave a shout as he looked out the window. "Father is talking to Fraulein Maria near the lake and he is pacing and circling her like he does when he is mad at us. He has his hands behind his back and his fingers are twitching which usually means he is boiling mad."

They all rushed to the window to look.

"Come on, we have to do something. What if he sends her away?" Louisa shouted in panic as she raced out the door and down the stairs. The others followed, not entirely sure what to do but determined to act.

oooooOOOOOoooo

"Now, it's not like my governess to be so secretive."

"I don't know what you mean Cap'n." Fraulein Maria's cheeks were bright red with the guilt she couldn't hide as she shifted uneasily under his scrutiny.

"MmmHmm? And it's not like my governess to be so silent and cowed. Alright Fraulein, isn't it time to tell me the truth? Why are my children making you repeat such odd statements as 'In Hanover, Hallstatt and Hollebrunn, hurricanes hardly happen?' It is rather bizzare to say the least, don't you think Fraulein? Why is Herr Detweiler constantly glued to your side?"

He paced around her as she stood in guilty silence.

"And what has happened to the mysterious, feisty governess who arrived here only a few weeks ago so full of fire and vigour; who wielded her formidable intellect as a weapon and whose outspokenness and impertinence were the bane of my existence? Did she suddenly flee in the night and leave you behind as a timid replacement?"

"I ain't timid," she protested indignantly.

"Aren't you Fraulein? You've barely said a word to me in weeks. Let's do a little test, shall we? The governess I met initially was well versed in philosophy, history and literature and she was extraordinarily adept at using her knowledge to convince me of to do all manner of things against my better judgement. Now who was it who said that: " _The least initial deviation from the truth is multiplied later a thousand fold"_?"

He stopped and watched her wince with satisfaction, her face flooded with even more colour, turning it a guilty shade of scarlett.

"That was Aristotle, Cap'n."

"Well done Fraulein." He was rather enjoying watching her squirm in discomfort, though he did feel a twinge of guilt at how much he savoured toying with her. But perhaps she would learn that young postulants who play with fire are likely to get their fingers burned.

"What about this one: " _Men judge more from appearances than reality. All men have eyes but few have the gift of penetration. Everyone can see your exterior but few can discern what is in your heart."_ "

"Machiavelli," she muttered, finally getting annoyed at his pointed taunts. He was pleased to see her back straightening. That was more like it. He was surprised how much he had missed her saucy boldness, her stubborness and the playful mischief in her eyes. They had annoyed the hell out of him when he had first met her… but somehow, not any longer. He wanted to once again hear her bright laughter and see the sparkle in her eyes, but those were things she reserved only for the children.

"So it _is_ you after all. I can hardly recognize you without your cheeky impudence." His mouth twitched, holding back his amusement as she shot him an irritated look, her eyes sparking with annoyance. He suspected she was counting to ten to stop the furious retort on her lips. But she lost the battle.

"Well perhaps I am following Epictetus' maxim that "we have two ears and one mouth so that we can listen twice as much as we speak,"" she suggested heatedly.

"Touché Fraulein. A worthy precept to follow, but I suspect that it is one that you have trouble following," he responded provocatively.

He hid his smile as he watched her wrestling with her temper as she bit back her response and remained silent.

"You know Fraulein you're a riddle, wrapped in a mystery, inside an enigma.*"

"You flatter me Cap'n, but I ain't that complicated - I'm just a simple country girl," she asserted with annoyed dignity, but ruined the effect by avoiding his eyes.

"Well we shall see, won't we? I am looking forward to peeling away the layers of this mystery, one by one." He was surprised by how much that sounded like a promise rather than a threat.

Perhaps she too, had heard the hidden, almost sensual undercurrent to his words because she looked up at him startled, but then hastily dropped her eyes again at what she could read there.

"Alright Fraulein," he said with sudden determination. "We've been dancing around each other for weeks, and now I want a truthful answer from you. What exactly is going on?"

Maria swallowed. "Well, er…I…"

"Yes?" He prompted, sharply.

She took a deep breath. "The reason the children 'ave been saying those things is because they want to teach me _Hochdeutsch_ Cap'n."

He raised his eyebrows. "Do they indeed? And why may that be Fraulein?"

"Well they thought it would be important for you and… the Baroness if I could talk proper like."

"Ah I see." He was well aware of Elsa's views on the matter, since he spent most days defending his decision not to fire the governess over the way she spoke, but he was surprised the children knew what Elsa thought.

He looked at her with an unreadable expression and then paced another slow circle around her as he spoke, projecting his voice out towards the scenery.

"Perhaps you should know Fraulein, that it is of no consequence to me what type of German you speak. What does concern me however, is that I feel as if all of sudden, my house is filled with all kinds of intrigues and mysteries. None of which I seem to be privy to. I have a feeling that the language lessons are only a part of it."

She was looking exceedingly uncomfortable as he glanced at her. He smirked to himself: her blushes would definitely prevent her from ever becoming another Mata Hari.

He stopped his pacing and came to stand close to her, so that she had to crane her neck to look at him. "Perhaps you would care to explain Fraulein?" There was a definitely a hint of quiet menace in the sinister tone, but it was also threaded through with amusement, slightly hidden, as if he were enjoying himself immensely.

"Well I… I ….you see…"

"Father, Father, Father!" The children came barreling out of the house at speed, breathless, red-faced and anxious.

"Yes, what is it?" Georg asked, puzzled, and rather worried at their agitation, imagining some catastrophe had befallen them.

"Well, um well um…we …er…" Strangely, none of them knew what to say.

"We came to call you in for dinner," Friedrich blurted out awkwardly.

"You came racing out just to tell me that dinner is ready?" Georg looked at them in disbelief and more than a little suspicion. Was it his imagination or had they surrounded their governess almost protectively? He noticed Brigitte had an arm around her waist tightly and the two little ones were clinging to her. Friedrich was standing slightly in front of her, defensively. What the devil was going on, he wondered.

"Well you can go and eat. I'm dining out tonight but Fraulein Maria will join you once we have finished our discussion."

The children did not move, looking at each other uncomfortably.

"Well er.. we're not hungry," Kurt said, hesitantly.

"You're not hungry?" Georg asked incredulously, getting down on his haunches to look Kurt in the eye. "Can this really be my son Kurt 'I'm-willing-to-eat-grass-because-I'm-starving' von Trapp? Alright all of you, out with it. You had better tell me what's going on. Now."

He eyed them with mock fierceness but he saw with surprise they were not willing to budge in support of their governess. What did they think he was going to do to her for heaven's sake? At the same time he had to admire their loyalty, a quality he had not seen in them before. There was concern, anxiety and an endearing protectiveness in their stance.

Fraulein Maria was looking at them with tenderness, and with something else too – something that seemed to pierce his soul as he realized with shock what it was. It was love. A mother's love. He hadn't seen that expression in four desolate years and it tore at something deep inside him. He felt staggered by the force of it. For just an instant he could picture her as a young mother, tenderly cradling an infant in her arms, her face radiant with the joyful serenity and the unmistakeable beauty of motherhood. He was both unnerved and appalled at how appealing that image was. He must be confusing her with a precious memory of Agathe holding one of their babies. He felt shaken to the core, unable to comprehend where that thought had come from, but also unaccountably moved at the depth of her feelings for his children.

Fraulein Maria spoke up while his thoughts were scattered giving him a moment to gather his composure. "It's alright children. I've told your father about your lessons and 'e is not angry about it."

"He's not?" they gasped, looking at him amazement.

He looked at them sternly for a moment, masking his inner turmoil. "No I am not, but I don't like secrets." He allowed his mouth to quirk with amusement. "But I _am_ sick to death of that infernal 'Rain in Spain' song, and that dreadful stomping and pounding above my study."

The children laughed with relief.

"Alright all of you, go and get your dinner." The children raced off happily, Kurt having miraculously rediscovered his hunger.

"Fraulein," Georg turned to her once more. "This discussion is far from over, and I give you fair warning I intend to get to the bottom of all these intrigues, but for the moment you can join the children. The Baroness and I are going out tonight."

As much as he enjoyed teasing and tormenting her he did not have the heart to pursue it at the moment. Not when he felt so agitated and unsettled himself. He needed a moment. He nodded his dismissal and looked out at the lake. She seemed to hesitate for a moment as if wanting to say something, but then she left. Georg stayed outside for a long time, his thoughts churning.

ooooOOOOoooo

"I think our dear old Max has a crush," Elsa smirked as she lit a long cigarette after their return home from dinner. "It's really quite outrageously naughty," she said gleefully. She looked like she was enjoying a terribly salacious secret.

"Really?" Georg looked mildly surprised but not particularly interested. "Who is he seeing?"

"Why, your 'from-the-gutter' governess of course; the one with the voice that can make angels weep with despair."

"WHAT?" The mouthful of port that Georg had just sipped, exploded out of his mouth. He looked at Elsa as if she were insane.

"Oh come now darling, haven't you noticed over the last many day that Max can't keep his eyes off her. He's always hovering near her, chatting to her quietly. I don't know how Max can bear listening to that jarring voice. It could shatter glass. But perhaps they don't do much talking," she said maliciously.

"Surely you're joking?" Georg felt sick to the stomach. It couldn't be true, could it? He felt the rage building at a phenomenal rate. While Max had made himself scarce in the evenings over the last couple of weeks, he hadn't thought anything of it. Max after all, _was_ the world's worst chaperone.

He had already warned Max to keep away from the young Fraulein. Surely he wouldn't be such a despicable cad? If he had touched a hair on her head he would tear him from limb to limb. And then he would wring his neck. But surely Max wouldn't do something so utterly deplorable as preying on an innocent, would he?

Elsa continued her gossip, delighting in slandering the governess she disliked so intensely. "I think they have been meeting secretly. Alright I'll be honest - I know they have. I happened to overhear them talking today. Fraulein Maria was saying how much she enjoyed last night. And she said she was hoping they could do it again soon. I think they have been meeting in the library after the children are in bed. You've seen how he disappears in the evenings with various lame excuses. You men really are outrageous, dallying with the help. But he'll get over it soon enough I'm sure."

She blew out a puff of smoke. "So, what do you think about your gutter-snipe governess now? Not such a 'good girl' after all, is she?" she asked snidely. "I've been trying to get every intimate, disgusting detail out of Max but refuses to say anything, and he was adamant I shouldn't say anything to you," she said petulantly. "But darling, I think you have a right to know what is going on under your very nose."

"What exactly do you know Elsa?" Georg was so livid he could barely get the words out. His lips felt stiff with rage.

"Well, I heard Max say that they can take things slowly, at her own pace, but he would teach her everything. He said she should trust him but that they shouldn't say anything to you for the moment because you are far too over-protective."

Georg could barely form a coherent thought through the mists of rage as Elsa continued, thoroughly enjoying herself.

"You know, I have a hard time imaging Max as a romantic hero, but he was almost poetic when he was speaking to the Fraulein. Isn't it funny who people fall in love with? I really can't see what on earth he sees in that squashed cabbage leaf. Now what was it he said? I remember it because it was so extraordinary. Oh yes he said: " _Speak, and the world is full of singing, and I am winging higher than the birds. Touch, and my heart begins to crumble and the heavens to tumble.""_ **

Elisa continued with glee. "And then the little Fraulein giggled and said in that horrible grating accent of hers " _Sing me no song, read me no rhyme, don't waste my time – show me!_ "** I knew she was such a brazen hussy beneath that oh-so-innocent façade. I have a feeling that young lady is never going to be a nun," Elsa sneered.

Georg could feel the furor boiling and churning inside him. He couldn't recall ever being so angry. He was going to make Max wish he had never been born. And what about the Fraulein? She seemed so innocent, why had she allowed Max to turn her head like this? He was shocked and disappointed in her. She didn't seem like the type who would fall so easily for the first man she met. She was nearly a nun for God's sake! There were other emotions mixed with the incandescent rage surging through him, but he did not want to examine them.

Elsa was basking in the drama. She waved the cigarette in her hand gaily, blowing out a plume of smoke. "I wonder if they are in the library now. Why don't we surprise them for a bit of fun?" she said with a naughty smile.

"No!" he snarled, a part of him realizing that he was being unconscionably rude but he was beyond caring at this point. "Elsa, I want you to swear to me you will not breathe a word about this to anyone. I do not want the Fraulein's reputation to be sullied. I am going to damn well sort this out. If this is true Max is going to be picking up broken teeth with broken fingers."

He strode over to the library through the darkened corridors in that part of the house, his heart thudding and the blood roaring in his ears. The door was ajar and he could hear the murmur of voices. He stopped outside, collecting his wits and taking breaths to calm himself down, trying to tamp down the rage that was consuming him. He could hear the Fraulein speaking softly, and for a moment he couldn't catch what she was saying. But then he felt revolted as he heard her bold, wanton words spoken in a soft murmur. He wasn't quite sure he could believe what he was hearing.

" _'ere we are together in the middle of the night. Don't talk of spring, just 'old me tight._

 _Don't talk of stars, burning above. If you're in love, show me!_

 _Tell me no dreams, filled with desire. If you're on fire, show me!_

 _'aven't your lips longed for my touch? Don't say 'ow much, show me now!"**_

Enough! Georg couldn't stand it a moment longer. He felt as if he would combust with the rage. He crashed open the double doors to the library with both hands, his eyes going immediately to the sofa, expecting to find the torrid couple together locked in a passionate clinch.

But they weren't there.

In confusion he looked around. Max and the Fraulein both jumped in shock at the almighty _Bang_ of the doors, but they weren't together or even close to each other. Max was standing some feet away and the Fraulein jumped to her feet guiltily. She was holding a page that she appeared to be reading from.

For a moment the three of them stared at each other in stupefied shock. Max was the first to recover.

"Good God, Georg, you scared the hell out of us." Then at the murderous look on Georg's face, he hastily added, "It's not what it seems. For heaven's sake what are you thinking? I'm just teaching Fraulein Maria some lyrics to practice a song in F major. There's a very difficult high C in this piece that I think she will be able to master very well."

Georg felt disoriented, the confusion warring with the anger. She had been learning lyrics to a song? He couldn't quite comprehend it yet. He realized his chest was heaving but he wasn't able to control his breathing.

"You had better explain," he bit out finally through clenched teeth. Fraulein Maria seemed incapable of speech, she looked shocked and mortified. Her hands were covering her scarlet cheeks, and the paper had fluttered to the floor.

Max looked guilty and pulled at his collar. "Well er.. uhm…I've been training Fraulein Maria and teaching her how to read music after the children are in bed. Although she has the most wondrous gift of a voice, it's purely instinctual, she has never had any lessons."

"Why the secrecy? Didn't you realise how improper it would look?" Georg snapped, unable to let the anger go, though he could feel the overwhelming relief coursing through him. It had been innocent after all. The word innocent reverberated around his head over and over again, through the blessed release from his tension.

"Well, you _are_ so ridiculously over protective and you had already told me many times not to help her. I would have told you in good time. But I thought it best that Fraulein Maria should have a few lessons first."

Georg felt weak with relief but he still blustered, "And what the hell song was that? Do you really think those are appropriate words for a postulant?"

"Oh it's not the words that are important," Max said uncomfortably. "It's the notes. As I said it is the high note C at the end that I want to try her on. See right here after the line ' _Don't talk of love lasting through time. Make me no undying vow. Show me now_.'** The last note is incredibly difficult but I think she can do it. We are just learning the words first and then we'll try the notes."

"I suggest you find a different piece," Georg snapped. It was an order not a request. "This one is entirely inappropriate." He was starting to feel slightly foolish at the drama and erroneous conclusions he had jumped to. Of course the Fraulein would never do something like that. The idea of Max and the Fraulein together was beyond absurd. He would have to set Elsa straight about her scandalous insinuations.

"Fine, fine, we can try the _Polonaise_ _in_ _G_ _minor_ instead." Max shuffled his papers and found the piece. He gave it the Fraulein who finally seemed to have her gathered her wits together, though she was looking at Georg warily.

I 'ope you don't mind about the music lessons Cap'n," she said with a guilty look. "As 'err Detweiler said, I've never 'ad any before and this is a wonderful chance to work at my singing. And it would be during my time off, not when I'm looking after the children. Perhaps in the early mornings and the evenings."

Georg responded curtly "I will speak to you about this in the morning, in my study. There is much more that needs to be said. But for the moment go ahead, let's see what you can do." He folded his arms and waited, leaning back against the wall. He looked at her challengingly.

Max and the Fraulein looked at him in surprise but then Georg saw her lift her chin in determination at the skepticism she could see in his eyes.

Max showed her the score. "Right Fraulein, can you sight-read this now? The _Polonaise_ is a real coloratura tour de force. It finishes with a high F but leaps through octaves and rips through cadenzas and changes key with great flourish. Let's try it shall we?"

Maria nodded, thrilled that she was finally able to read music after all the private lessons with Herr Detweiler. She knew she shouldn't have been so secretive, especially since she was already embroiled in enough intrigues in this house, but Herr Detweiler had been so insistent, and really, she hadn't wanted to pass up such a golden opportunity. She couldn't understand the Captain's wrath and had been stunned by his dramatic entrance. No doubt he would tell her tomorrow why he was so angry.

She looked at the notes. It was an incredibly difficult piece, but she was not going to flounder under the Captain's cynical gaze. Perhaps he was testing her to see if she really could sing. Well she would show him! She began to sing tentatively at first and then growing in confidence, each note piercing in its intensity. As complicated as the song was it was a thing of beauty and she was soon lost in the bliss of the light, lilting sounds, feeling her spirits soaring with the notes, her whole being transported with delight.

The final haunting notes faded away and she slowly became aware once more of where she was, and who she was with, as if awakening from a dream. Both men were staring at her, thunder-struck, as the echoes of the notes hung in the air.

She barely heard Herr Detweiler's excited, "By Jove I think she's got it. I really think she's got it!"

Her eyes were locked with the Captain's and she suddenly felt shy and self-conscious, as if she was exposing a vulnerable side of herself. She felt herself give an embarrassed, self-deprecating smile and a small shrug of her shoulders, a soft blush colouring her cheeks.

The Captain said nothing, he appeared transfixed, and he didn't seem to be aware that his chest was heaving again.

Max cleared his throat trying to get their attention as they seemed incapable of taking their eyes of each other. "See Georg," he said jovially, triumphantly. "I told you she was magnificent."

Georg finally seemed to come out of the spell he was under but he still didn't speak. He nodded to Maria and left the room quietly.

Maria could feel the hurt rip through her and settle as an oppressively heavy weight in her chest. The Captain hadn't said a single word about her singing and she felt anxious and humiliated, and quite tearful.

But Max chuckled.

"That's the first time I have ever seen Georg dazed and speechless. You completely bowled him over with your voice, Fraulein. Well done. What a gift you have. Why don't we have another practice session tomorrow morning before the children wake up? I usually can't stand being up early, but to listen to you singing I would walk over hot coals."

Maria smiled, warmed by his praise. "Thank you 'err Detweiler, that would be loverly. You're ever so kind 'elping me like this."

She was puzzled why he suddenly looked so uncomfortable.

ooooOOOOoooo

 **A/N**

 ***The quote is from Churchill about Russia in 1939, but hey this is fiction after all. :)**

 ****S _how me now!_ Music and Lyrics by Lerner and Loewe, My Fair Lady**

 ***** _The Polonaise from Mignon_. Julie Andrews was able to perform this extremely difficult piece even at the age of 10. At age 13 she was the youngest person to ever perform before King George VI. One of the pieces she performed for him was the Polonaise.**

 **There are some clips on Youtube of Dame Julie singing as a little girl.**

I do not own TSOM or MFL


	9. A shimmering moment of magic'

**A/N: Thank you so much for the inspiring and encouraging feedback. It means so much!**

 **You may have guessed from the previous chapter that I am including small elements of a tiny, humble tribute to Dame Julie Andrews in this story. In my view, she is someone who has made the world a better place by giving untold joy to millions with her singing, her acting roles and her genuine warmth and grace.**

 **ooooOOOOoooo**

"I just remember one thing and that is a young lady many years ago standing alone on a stage on Broadway, singing in one single light, in a shimmering moment of magic. It was one of the most magical moments that has ever been locked in my memory in the theatre. She was singing 'I Could Have Danced All Night.'"

\- _Christopher Plummer recalling watching Julie Andrews sing on stage in MFL in the early 1960s._

 _(Ella Awards speech)_

"I fell in love with her when I was sitting in the balcony watching her do 'My Fair Lady.'"

\- _Christopher Plummer, (Variety interview, TSOM 50th anniversary)_

 **ooooOOOOoooo**

 **Chapter 9: 'A shimmering moment of magic'**

Georg was dreaming. Surely it was a dream? He could hear an angel singing so sweetly, so purely it made him feel as if his whole being was being wrapped in softest, most delicate gossamer material, soothing his soul, offering a gentle comfort.

Was it Agathe he could hear in his dream? But no, it couldn't be. While Agathe loved music she had always despaired that she couldn't sing as well as she would have liked. This voice was almost unearthly in its beauty.

He resisted coming out of the dream, thinking he would lose contact with that voice and he would be left bereft, but eventually he blinked himself awake. The singing, thank God, was still there. It floated across to him from the library. A singularly spectacular voice singing Schubert's _Ave Maria_. It was utter perfection. Single notes hovered in the air and he felt himself holding his breath, waiting for the next note and then sighing with satisfaction as it arrived.

He observed distractedly that it was early morning but it seemed as if even the birds had stopped twittering to listen, as if nature too was holding its breath as that voice filled his world.

He knew that voice. How could he not? Fraulein Maria was singing. Memories of the previous evening came to him, of his volcanic rage at the ridiculous idea that there was something going on between his governess and Max. The anger had given way to blinding relief and then shock at the stunning grace of her voice. He had heard her sing before but he had pushed it out his mind, but there in the library listening to her sing the _Polonaise_ he could not deny its impact any longer.

He remembered being unable to move a muscle. Her singing had resonated deeply within him and he realized in an almost detached way that this must be what an addict feels like to taste that first heady, intoxicating shot of opium, immediately craving for more.

He had gone to bed afterwards dazed and unsettled, tossing in a restless sleep, distracted by the voice that haunted him. And like an addict he wanted to hear her sing again, to satisfy the need at least temporarily. But like an addict he knew that once more would never be enough, or even twice, on and on into an endless, voracious cycle.

His thoughts turned to Agathe as the music wrapped its delicate tendrils around him. She had loved listening to _Ave Maria_. It had been performed at their wedding, at the start of their beautiful, but all too brief journey together as man and wife. It should hurt unbearably to hear it again, with the jagged edges of memories cutting into him like they usually did, but surprisingly it didn't. It felt almost healing, a balm to his aching soul, a reminder that joy could continue in the world even in the face of death. All this time he had thought that keeping the music at bay would shelter him from the pain, but he had been wrong. The music was cathartic.

 _Du lächelst, Rosendüfte wehen, In dieser dumpfen Felsenkluft,_

 _[Y_ _ou smile, and a scent of roses floats over this airless abyss]_

He thought of Fraulein's Maria's smile, so full of impish, irrepressible humour - or at least it had been when she first arrived, though it was still there for the children. Unbidden, the thought came to him that Agathe would have liked Fraulein Maria very much. Despite her own impeccable, aristocratic pedigree, Agathe had never been one for stuffy pretentions. She would have enjoyed the Fraulein's wit, intelligence and humour. Her playfulness would have appealed greatly to Agathe's sense of fun, and she would also have loved her musical gifts. But most of all she would have loved how much Fraulein Maria adored the children. Agathe would be in peace knowing that the children were in such good hands. The thought was enormously comforting, though he didn't want to dwell on the fact that Fraulein Maria was only with them temporarily.

Almost as if on cue, the singing stopped and he felt the sudden chill of its loss, a void forming inside. He waited, hoping for more, only reluctantly getting out of bed when it was clear it was over.

ooooOOOOoooo

"Enter." Georg responded to the knock on his study door, looking up as Fraulein Maria came in. He had been so distracted by her singing that he forgotten that he had demanded that she see him in his study in the morning.

"Ah Fraulein," he studied her thoughtfully as he sat back. "So it seems as if at least one mystery has been revealed," he drawled.

"I'm sorry for keeping the music lessons a secret Cap'n, it was wrong of me."

He noticed she did not cast any blame on Max, undoubtedly out of a misguided sense of loyalty.

"There is no need to protect Herr Detweiler," he said dryly. "I have no doubt that he swore you to secrecy, but I do not appreciate subterfuge of any sort. It can get you into all kinds of trouble." There was a thread of warning in his voice.

"I'm sorry sir." She was looking at him warily as if she expected him to go into one of his towering rages. But try as he might he couldn't muster any real anger or even annoyance at her and it puzzled him why. Usually his temper was on a short fuse, and it didn't take much to set it off, at least over the last few years.

He stood up and walked around his desk, pausing to look out the window for a while. "Did you not realize what people would think Fraulein?" he asked as he gazed out at the garden.

"What people would think Cap'n?" she repeated, confused. "What _would_ they think?" she looked at him blankly as he turned to look at her.

Was she really that naïve? he wondered in exasperation. Yes, perhaps she was. Or maybe the idea of anything untoward going on between herself and Max was simply too preposterous for it to occur to her. He tugged at his ear uncomfortably, remembering his own outrageous thoughts.

"Yes, well…. er.. never mind." He cleared his throat. "How long have these lessons been going on?"

"Since the first week I got 'ere Cap'n. 'err Detweiler was ever so kind offering to 'elp me. I've learned so much from 'im and I'm so grateful. I 'ope you will allow me to continue them?"

Georg stared out of the window again for a while, scowling his annoyance. That blasted Max. He really was a wily fox, going behind Georg's back like this, after he had been explicitly warned to keep away from the Fraulein. He would haul Max over the coals later this morning for his deception and he would also set Elsa straight about her poisonous insinuations. To be fair though, she had genuinely thought that something was going on.

But what concerned him more now was what Max was up to. He rarely did anything that wasn't in his own interests. Perhaps Fraulein Maria had cast her spell over him just like she had with the children, and Max was so enchanted he was doing it out of the goodness of his heart. Or perhaps not. He dismissed the idea. What _was_ the crafty devil up to?

Fraulein Maria was looking at him anxiously probably wondering if he would put an end to the lessons. She spoke up pleadingly.

"It would mean ever so much to me Cap'n. I've always loved singing, it brings me such 'appiness. When I was a little girl… well I didn't 'ave the 'appiest childhood. Things were difficult. But singing gave me a sense of the beauty that could rise above it all, it gave me purpose and a sense of identity. I feel like it's a part of who I am.* It's also one of the things that drew me to the Abbey. I used to listen to the Sisters singing on the way to Vespers and I longed to join them."

He felt something shift inside him at her revelations, moved that she was confiding in him, trusting him with something that she usually kept deeply hidden. Unlike on other occasions her words rang true. There was no mischief in her eyes to make him doubt what she was saying. He realized he hardly knew anything about her at all, this mysterious governess who spoke like a fishwife and sang like an angel. He imagined her as a lost little girl, using singing as a comfort in her loneliness and fear. It tugged at something deep inside him, thinking of his own children and their terrible sadness over losing their mother. He acknowledged the stab of shame and guilt at his neglect.

How could he refuse her, even if he was concerned about Max's scheming? More than that he did not want to refuse her for his own sake. Her singing had affected him powerfully and had forged a driving need in him to hear it again. Like opium, the craving was surging in his blood.

"Alright you can continue Fraulein." He noted her gasp of delight and held up his hand. "But I am warning you, you must be very, very careful with Herr Detweiler. He tends to get carried away by his enthusiasm. You may find yourself agreeing to things under the force of his dubious charm and persuasion. I know you are a very strong-willed young woman and I am sure you are quite capable of standing up to him," he added dryly.

"Oh thank you Cap'n," she clapped her hands together joyfully.

She was so excited she moved towards him and for a startled moment he wondered if she was actually going to hug him in delight. Even more astonishingly he was not taken aback by the idea as he should be. Quite the contrary. In fact he was holding his breath as anticipation surged through him and his arms yearned to wrap themselves around her, his whole body almost longing to feel her softness pressed against him.

But she seemed to remember herself in time and stopped abruptly before reaching him, leaving them both confused and unnerved. They both cleared their throats awkwardly as he scratched his neck uncomfortably and she put her hand to the top of head in consternation and embarrassment. Both of them wondering what on earth had almost happened but convincing themselves that it had just been their own imaginations.

Fraulein Maria turned to leave, but he stopped her.

"Wait!" he ordered, still slightly off balance. "Please," he added tentatively.

She waited for him to speak, her cheeks still flushed with embarrassment, puzzled as he hesitated.

"This morning I heard you singing _Ave Maria_ , the Schubert version. It was my wife Agathe's favourite piece." He paused, not meeting her gaze as her eyes filled gentle compassion. "I wonder if you might sing it again in the mornings? She also loved Schubert's _Serenade_ , _Pie Jesu_ and _Plaisir d'amour_. Do you know them?"

"Of course Cap'n, they are exquisite pieces. There is such a delicate serenity about them. It would be a pleasure." She hesitated a moment and then as if taking courage she asked quietly "If I could be of any 'elp?"

"You have already," he muttered gruffly. "More than you know." He turned away again to look out the window and she left him to his thoughts.

ooooOOOOoooo

"Fraulein Maria is joining us for lunch," Brigitte announced happily to her father. The children seemed to be full of excited plans, giggling and whispering amongst themselves. They couldn't hide they were up to something.

"How delightful," Elsa and Max said at the same time, but with decidedly different intonations.

The children pulled a reluctant, smiling Fraulein Maria forward as Franz set a place for her at the table. He was thin-lipped with the disapproval that he could not voice.

"Come on Fraulein Maria, you can do it. Don't be frightened," Marta encouraged in a loud stage whisper.

Maria smiled tenderly at the children, bright laughter sparkling in her eyes as she obligingly said to Baroness Schrader with overplayed refinement: "How Kind Of You To Let Me Come." Her pronunciation was slow and meticulous as the children looked on with proud joy. Gretl even clapped her hands enthusiastically.

Baroness Schrader responded with a gracious if patronising, "Delighted my dear. How nice that you feel able to join us again."

Friedrich escorted Maria to her place and pulled out her chair for her like a proper gentleman. She sat down with far more elegance than her first pine-cone troubled meal. She thanked Friedrich with contrived dignity, smiling conspiratorially. "Thank you, young man."

She noticed with amusement that the Captain and Herr Detweiler were watching this little performance with bemusement, and the Baroness with annoyance. The Captain rolled his eyes but he did not appear irritated for once. For a moment she could have sworn his mouth twitched but she must have been mistaken.

The children prompted her again. "The weather, talk about the weather," Kurt hissed quietly.

Maria obliged, putting great emphasis on the 'H's' in her enunciation as she spoke with an affected haughtiness. "Hasn't it been unseasonably warm? I have heard that in Hanover, Hollebrunn and Hallstatt hurricanes hardly ever happen. But I Hear that the rain in Spain falls mainly in the plain."

The Baroness was looking at her as if she feared Maria had gone insane at her ridiculous chatter, while Herr Detweiler was chuckling into his drink. The Captain appeared to be hiding a small smile behind his napkin, which he covered with a discreet cough as the Baroness looked at him, perplexed. He winked at his daughters, showing he understood the children's efforts to turn their governess into a genteel lady, and they smiled back at him joyfully.

Brigitta whispered loudly to Maria. "Talk about their health."

"I Hope you have been well Baroness," Maria intoned with ladylike dignity. "I do Hope that there won't be more influenza this coming winter. My neighbour caught it and we Had to pour gin down her throat."

The children looked concerned and exchanged alarmed glances as Maria went off-script. The impulsive mischief in her couldn't resist, now that she was interacting with Baroness again and seeing her thinly veiled contempt.

"Gin?" the Baroness echoed faintly. "That seems like a rather unlikely cure for influenza."

Maria smiled sweetly and said in elegant tones. "Gin was like mother's milk to her. Why I remember we went to the races together once and she Hid a bottle in her petticoats. I don't drink myself but we had a simply marvelous time. I remember we placed a bet on a Horse called Dover. He won the race and I am sure it was because we shouted at him 'Come on Dover, move your blooming -'"

The Captain immediately interrupted as if he could tell what she was going to say. "Erhm...Yes, well, I don't think we need to know what you shouted, Fraulein," he said darkly.

The children were giggling at their governess' naughtiness. Although they weren't quite sure what she was going to say they had a suspicion it was something outrageous by the looks on the adults' faces. The Baroness looked as if she was ready to faint.

"It was nothing unseemly Captain," Maria asserted calmly. "We shouted to Dover to move his blooming _legs_ , that's all." She looked at the Captain with deliberate innocence, though she couldn't hide the playfulness in her eyes, as he raised disbelieving eyebrows at her and snorted.

"Doesn't Fraulein Maria speak well?" Gretl asked her father proudly.

"Yes, it's quite astonishing Gretl," her father agreed dryly.

"Thank you Cap'n, the children have been teaching me to speak proper like."

Herr Detweiler said with amusement, "I am sure we could pass you off in the finest salons and glittering balls of Vienna or even at the exalted Salzburg Music Festival."

"You _are_ speaking well my dear," the Baroness agreed condescendingly. "But I am afraid it takes more than a few speech lessons to be a real lady. But you are doing very well. It's so nice not to have to listen to that dialect. What an improvement!"

Maria could see the sour looks on the children's faces at the Baroness' words so she did not respond in kind, but said politely, "Thank you Baroness, the children have been wonderful teachers."

"How very droll to have the _children_ teaching the governess. Heavens, whatever next? Perhaps the gardeners can show the Captain how to run the estate, or I can teach Cook how to make the schnitzel." The Baroness gave a tinkle of laughter, unconcerned that no-one else joined in.

The Captain spoke, ignoring the Baroness' jibes. "Well done children, you've done a wonderful job with your governess. I suspect she was a most troublesome student," he winked at them again, making them giggle and regain their humour.

"Oh no, she was very good and she worked so hard," Marta said loyally.

Maria smiled at Marta and said, "The children have another surprise for you Captain. They want to sing for you and the Baroness this afternoon. They have been practicing so hard."

The children nodded eagerly, excited about showing their new musical talents to the adults.

ooooOOOOoooo

The children's singing was a triumph. Maria felt as if her heart would burst with pride and love at their sweet, innocent voices soaring to The Sound of Music song.

 _I go to the hills_ _  
_ _When my heart is lonely_ _  
_ _I know I will hear_ _  
_ _What I've heard before_ _  
_ _My heart will be blessed,_ _  
_ _With the sound of music_ _  
_ _And I'll sing once more._

She wasn't the only one affected. She could see how unbearably moved the Captain was as he too joined them in singing a verse. Afterwards he gathered them close in an all-encompassing hug. Maria looked down, so touched at the sight of the Captain and his children re-forging their bonds of love, almost feeling as if she was intruding on an intensely private family moment. She discreetly wiped away a tear that was threatening to fall.

She could leave now, she realized with an aching sadness. Her work was done. The Captain had found his way back to his children. She could confess her deceit to him. No doubt he would send her back to the Abbey immediately.

She felt the twist of agony in her stomach at the thought of leaving the children. Perhaps she could allow herself a day or two more to say her own private goodbyes to those beloved children who had stolen her heart. She hoped that their father would let them visit her in the Abbey occasionally, unless he was too angry to forgive her deceit. She still did not know whether to confess to the children as well or to just let them keep the pride and joy of having taught her how to speak like a lady. But at least she had the satisfaction of knowing that the family were together again and nothing would tear them apart.

Or so she thought. Only two days later she was proven how wrong she could be.

ooooOOOOoooo

Maria could hear a tremendous commotion downstairs. She opened her bedroom door to hear the Captain roaring, "Come back here this minute Louisa! Apologise to the Baroness at once!"

Good heavens, he _must_ be agitated to be bellowing like a raging bull since he hated shouting so much, Maria realized with alarm. She rushed out, shocked and horrified. What could possibly have happened? She saw Louisa storming up the stairs, her face a blotchy, red colour, streaked with angry tears as she sobbed uncontrollably.

"Louisa, what is it, what's happened?" Maria asked with concern.

"I hate her!" She gulped through her sobs. "And I hate him too. He's just been pretending to love us but he doesn't want us around at all. He just wants to get rid of us as always. Just so they can go to their stupid parties all the time and not have to bother about us."

"Louisa I know that's not true. Your father loves you. Of course he does."

"Does he? Then why is he sending us away then?" All of sudden the anguish became too much for her. Brushing her tears from her face furiously with her sleeve, she stormed to her room and slammed the door with an almighty crash that made the doorframe judder. In that at least she was similar to her father, Maria thought with a wince, even as she fretted over what might have happened.

Liesl came up the stairs slowly, white-faced and distressed, tears welling from her lower lashes, ready to fall. "Baroness Schrader just told us that Louisa and I are going to be sent to her old Finishing School in Switzerland as soon as the summer is over," she whispered, almost as if the shock had robbed her of the strength to speak louder. "The way she said it, it was as if she expected us to be happy and excited about it," Liesl said in disbelief. "How could Father do this to us? Why does he want to split us all up?"

Maria stared at her dumbfounded and appalled, then behind Liesl she could see the Captain striding up the stairs, enraged.

ooooOOOOoooo

 **A/N: Sorry to end on that explosive note.**

 **I'm afraid the scene at lunch will only make sense if you have seen MFL and the iconic scene where Eliza goes to the Ascot Races and yells at Dover to move his blooming ar..!**

 **Julie Andrews has performed Bach/Gonoud's version of Ave Maria with Placido Domingo. There's a shot of a woman weeping in the audience. I know how she feels.**

 ***In her autobiography and in a number of interviews Dame Julie has said how much her singing defined her sense of self even as a little girl and it was a great source of comfort to her in her troubled childhood.**

Thanks so much for reading. I'd love to know your thoughts.

I do not own TSOM or MFL


	10. Boarding School

**Chapter 10: A 'delightful' little thing called boarding school**

"Captain wait!", Maria said firmly, knowing by the look on his face that a terrible scene was about to unfold unless she could stop it. The very idea of an enraged Captain confronting his equally hot-headed daughter did not bear thinking about.

He strode past, ignoring her, intent on getting to Louisa's door.

"Wait, Captain, please." Maria appealed to him hurriedly, moving ahead to reach the door before he did.

He sighed impatiently, an aggravated scowl on his face, his voice threaded with anger. "Fraulein, this is not your concern. Louisa was extremely rude to the Baroness. She must apologise, immediately."

Maria stood in front of Louisa's door, barring the way, all her protective instincts coming to the fore at his blazing temper, but feeling rather like a mother gazelle protecting her young from a ferocious lion.

The Captain rolled his eyes at her stance, disbelief at her audacity etched on his face. "Please step aside Fraulein. I need to speak to my daughter. She was also defiant and disobedient to me. Her behavior was deplorable."

"No Captain, she's upset, she needs time to calm down. She's just had a tremendous shock. She had no idea about being sent away." Maria tried to keep the accusation out of her voice but there must have been something there because his mouth tightened even more and a muscle jumped in his cheek.

"Please Captain, let me speak to her first."

He was silent for a while but she could feel the anger vibrating in him.

She appealed to him once more, quietly. "Captain, the other children are worried."

He looked at her for a moment and then glanced over his shoulder to see the anxious faces of his children peering from their doors. It seemed to get through to him because he made a visible effort to quell his rage.

"Alright," he agreed more calmly though the steel was still there in his voice for her to hear. "But I expect her to apologise as soon as you have spoken to her."

He turned on his heel to go back downstairs, but something made him pause. He stopped to cup Marta's chin gently and brush tender, reassuring fingers against Gretl's cheek as the they watched him, wide-eyed with anxiety. He patted Brigitta lovingly on the head, forced a smile for the boys and then strode downstairs.

Maria breathed a sigh of relief, slightly incredulous that he had backed down in the end.

"Alright everybody, it's time for bed. There's nothing to worry about," she ushered them gently into their rooms. "I need to speak to Louisa and then I will come in and say goodnight."

"Is Father going to send us away?" Gretl asked, frightened.

"No darling, of course not." Though Maria was not entirely sure. What if he was planning to do exactly that? But surely he wouldn't be so callous? Maria took a deep breath of determination, indignation pushing through. For heaven's sake, what was wrong with the man? She would do everything in her power to make sure he didn't send the children away.

A part of her was secretly relieved that it might give her a few extra days with the children before she had to confess her deceit and she would be sent back to the Abbey. This evening, after all, was the time she had decided she would reveal everything to him.

"Liesl can you help get the little ones ready for bed please and I will be along once I have spoken to Louisa." Maria gave her a warm smile and squeezed her arm reassuringly. Liesl nodded, biting her lip, her eyes still shadowed with distress.

Maria knocked on Louisa's door, then opened it tentatively when there was no response.

"Louisa?" She could see the young girl stretched out, face down on her bed, her face buried in her pillow to muffle her crying.

Maria got a tearful, hostile "Leave me alone" in response.

"Oh Louisa," Maria said tenderly, her heart aching to see her so upset. She sat down on the bed next to her and hesitantly reached out to stroke her hair. She was unsurprised when the prickly young girl shook it off. Maria sighed ruefully and let her cry some more.

When the tears had abated somewhat she said quietly, "Louisa, tell me what happened."

After a silence she tried again. "If you don't speak to me how can I help you? You have to trust me. One thing I do know for sure is that your father loves you. You saw the way he has been with you all in the last few weeks and the way he hugged you all the other day. He wants what is best for you."

"Does he? How can Finishing School be the best for us? And if he loves us why does he want to send us away?" Louisa's voice was muffled from being face down, but her rage came through loud and clear. "I'm sure it's all _her_ idea."

Maria could hear the loathing in Louisa's voice.

"She wants to get rid of us so that she can dig her claws into him and have him all to herself. She doesn't want to bother about us, she just wants to be Father's wife."

"Now, Louisa I don't think that's fair. I know the Baroness is very fond of all of you. Though I can imagine she feels a little overwhelmed sometimes." Maria did her best to think positively, but in truth she wasn't entirely sure about the Baroness' feelings for the children since she kept them at a polite distance. But maybe that was because she had had so little to do with children previously. Maria hoped so. She continued resolutely.

"I didn't know about this Finishing School idea and I will speak to your father about it, but I need to know from you why you don't want to go."

"Don't you know anything about Finishing Schools, Fraulein Maria?" Louisa lifted her tear-stained face to look at her, outraged.

"No, I'm afraid I don't. You'll have to tell me."

Louisa sniffed wrathfully. "You don't learn anything at all in those stupid places. They just train you how to be a lady. You learn things like deportment and how to walk straight with books on your head and how to pour tea."

Maria held back a smile. She could imagine how much Louisa would detest those things. Liesl might be amenable perhaps, but definitely not Louisa. She listened attentively as Louisa went on angrily with her voice full of sullen belligerence.

"They teach you how to throw a grand party and how to be a good hostess and make pointless small talk. All they do is train you how to be a rich man's wife. And I don't want that. I don't even want to get married. I want to be like you and go to college and be smart and maybe have a real job. I could be a teacher like you," she said earnestly.

Maria listened, realizing how little she knew about the Captain's second daughter. But it was high time that someone found out about her. She was an intensely private child, on the cusp of growing up, with all the fierce emotions and drama of adolescence boiling beneath that often brooding exterior. She rarely showed it, but listening to her now, it was clear that inside she was full of great passions and hopes and dreams.

"You would make a wonderful teacher Louisa, and you are a very intelligent girl. And very creative. I believe it was you who engineered the beetles in my bathtub and the cup of flour over my wardrobe door when I first arrived?" She teased her with a twinkle in her eyes and was rewarded with a guilty smile and an embarrassed nod.

"I didn't know all these things about you Louisa, and I am very grateful you have told me now. I do know you have your father's strength, determination and courage and you can achieve whatever you set your mind to. But I have to say that having any job would be very unusual for a young aristocratic lady. You won't need to work, you can be a lady of leisure."

"But I _want_ to have a job." Louisa burst out indignantly. "I don't want to be just someone's wife. I want to do something with my life. One of our cousins went to Finishing School and then she came out as a debutante and was married six months later and her husband is horrid. He's never home and when he is, he is mean to her all the time, and she is so bored and miserable. It's as if her life is already over."

Maria reached out and stroked Louisa's hair and this time she was not rebuffed.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Sometimes people are unlucky in their marriages, but I do know that your parents were blissfully happy together. And I am very sure your father does not want you girls to grow up too quickly and get married soon."

"But why can't I be like you and go to college, and learn about the world and nature and sciences and art and literature? You know so much about everything Fraulein Maria. I want to be just like you."

Maria continued to stroke Louisa's hair gently. "Thank you darling, that is very sweet of you to say that. But I had to make my own choices because I didn't have parents to guide me in my life. It wasn't easy and there were times I felt very alone and frightened, and not sure what to do. You, on the other hand, have a father who loves you very much and who wants what is best for you."

"How can sending me to Finishing school be the best for me? If he sends me there I will just run away," she said fiercely, stubbornly, her scowl making her look remarkably like her father for once. "I want to stay here. Even though my brothers and sisters drive me mad most of the time, I don't want us to be all split up."

Maria secretly agreed, bristling with indignation. What on earth was the Captain thinking? The very idea of sending his children away was outrageous. Had the last few weeks meant nothing to him? These children needed each other. They had forged such strong bonds over the loss of their mother and their emotionally absent father.

While they had not been able count on and trust the adults around them they had found a safe haven with each other. It would devastate them to be separated. They had already been through so much and now they had tasted happiness again with their father, it just seemed cruel to send them away.

She felt her anger at the Captain growing. How could he be so blind? She had thought that he had finally realized how wrong he had been to push his children away, but maybe it all been for nothing. Well she was not going to leave until she was sure that the children's happiness was secure and if that meant confronting the Captain head on - so be it, she thought crossly. Although she knew he might fire her over it, even before she told him about her deceit, it was a risk she had to take.

Liesl came in quietly and Maria patted the bed so that she could join them. "I take it you don't like the idea of Finishing School either?"

Liesl shook her head. "We've all been so happy the last few weeks. I want to stay here. Father seemed so different. For a while he was almost the same as he was when Mama was here. But now this. I just don't understand." Her voice was filled with bewildered sadness.

"Well, perhaps I can change his mind. But I can't promise anything. Let me talk to him." Maria turned back to Louisa.

"Louisa, your father said you were very rude to the Baroness. I think you know already that rudeness is never excusable and I know you are big enough and strong enough to apologise sincerely to her. You cannot blame her for thinking that you girls would want to go to a fancy exclusive school. After all that is what is expected of girls from your background."

She held up a hand as Louisa protested."You will earn your father's respect when you say sorry, and he is much more likely to listen to you if you apologise unreservedly. You know that it's the right thing to do."

Louisa sighed and gave a grudging, resentful nod. She glumly got off the bed.

Maria settled the other children and gave reassurances to the little ones. After the fifth time the little girls asked if they were going to be sent away, Maria was positively fuming at their father.

She went downstairs with her heart filled with righteous anger. Foolish man. How could he even think of sending his beautiful children away? Didn't he know how blessed he was? The very idea! she huffed angrily.

She gave a cursory knock at his study door and then entered before he could respond. In her anger she inadvertently pushed the door open hard causing it slam against the wall. She flinched at the noise but Captain merely raised arrogant eyebrows at her dramatic entrance.

"Fraulein-"

"You can't send those children away," Maria burst out furiously, without fanfare. "How could you even possibly think of doing such a thing? They need each other. And they need you! They want to be a family again, and how can they if they are living apart?"

"Fraulein-" he tried to interrupt curtly but she carried on, overriding him.

"The children have grown so close since they lost their mother, their bonds together are so strong. It would tear each of them apart if they couldn't be together. They will be devastated."

"Fraulein-"

"You can't do this, you simply can't. You are throwing away everything that has happened in the last few weeks. They love you and they want so much to be close to you. You can't just brush them aside like this." Maria's chest was heaving in her agitation, and her cheeks were flushed with anger.

The Captain just watched her silently, enigmatically.

"Well? Aren't you going to say anything?" she demanded angrily.

He raised sardonic eyebrows. "Oh, so I _am_ allowed to say something am I, Fraulein?" he asked mockingly. "You seem to be doing fine having this ...er, 'discussion' all on your own."

She ignored his sarcasm and waited, her eyes fierce with anger.

He stood up to look out the window. "It would be for the best if they were not here."

"What?" Maria exploded again, ready to launch another tirade but he held up his hand curtly.

"It is for their own safety," he snapped, finally losing his temper himself. "You and I both know that the Anschluss could happen at any time. If Germany invades there will be war. I want the children somewhere safe, out of harm's way, and that, unfortunately, means out of Austria. I cannot afford to bury my head in the sand over this and just hope it won't happen. I must be prepared and at all costs keep them safe, even if it means sending them away."

"Oh." Realization struck deep. She sank into a chair, deflated, all the anger seeping out of her. So that was why he was doing it. It made sense. It wasn't because he was being a hardhearted, uncaring father. She looked at his face, seeing how haggard it looked for the first time, as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

He rubbed a weary hand over his forehead and she realized that for once he was letting down that implacable mask and not trying to hide what he was feeling. He looked like a man at the end of his rope.

With a jolt of shock and unease she acknowledged just how much she longed to go over and comfort him, to put a reassuring hand on his arm and even to wrap her arms around him and hold him close. But of course that wasn't possible.

"I have not hidden my opposition to the Anschluss. If or when it comes, they might use my children to hurt me." His voice was terse with anger and worry. "I cannot take that risk. I have to send them away."

"They think it's because you don't want them around," she told him quietly.

He snorted. "That's ridiculous. If I had a choice of course they should be together, here at home, with me." He paused.

"The Baroness may have jumped the gun a little," he admitted reluctantly. "Naturally she expected that they would be excited by the idea of an exclusive Finishing school. I had wanted to wait, to tell them in my own time, perhaps with your help."

"Louisa is apologising to the Baroness right now."

He nodded in acknowledgement

There was a silence for a while as they were both lost in their own thoughts and then Maria spoke tentatively.

"Captain, I really don't think Finishing School in Switzerland is the best choice for the girls. They don't want to be apart from their siblings and I have been talking to Louisa. She has such hopes and dreams about what she wants to do with her life. She wants to continue with her education in a proper school, not a Finishing School where they will only learn how to be ladies. She is a very bright girl and she deserves to have a good education."

He had his back to her so Maria could not tell what he was thinking. The silence was so long she wondered if he was going to ignore what she said, but then he turned towards her.

"Louisa could do with some lessons in how to be a lady," he said dryly.

Before Maria could defend her indignantly, he continued.

"Nevertheless, my wife Agathe told me she hated Finishing School. She found it deadly dull," he admitted. "But my choices are limited. I have also thought of sending all of them to England to be near their grandparents, but Agathe's parents are getting too old to look after seven children no matter how much they love them."

"Captain, if the children leave Austria, you must too." Maria implored him quietly.

"No Fraulein, I cannot. If Germany invades, Austria must defend itself. Although we no longer have a Navy I am still a soldier and my duty lies with my country. I gave my vows to fight for Austria until my last breath."

"But if something happens to you…" she pleaded.

He was silent for a while and then responded quietly, wearily. "If I marry again, my wife would take care of the children if something happened to me."

Maria tried to imagine the Baroness being responsible for the children but found it difficult. She could barely manage them for more than a few minutes at a time. But perhaps that was the normal way with aristocratic families where children were raised by an army of servants and only saw their parents occasionally.

But one thing Maria knew for certain was that those children needed love to thrive, they needed close guidance and most of all they needed their father.

More than that the thought of something happening to the Captain, for all his bravery, tore at something deep inside her. She felt the horror of it clawing at her heart.

"But they need _you_ , Captain. They could not manage without you. You have a responsibility to them first."

He did not reply, and again he had his back to her so she could not see his expression. The tense lines of his shoulders however, spoke volumes about the pressure he was under. She saw him heave a sigh that seemed to come from the depths of his soul. But he changed the subject.

"Does Liesl feel the same about Finishing School?"

Maria nodded.

He grimaced. "The Baroness worked very hard to find them places. It's the sort of school where you need to put their names down at birth, but Agathe and I did not think of such things. If it is going to make the girls deeply unhappy I will have to think of other options. I will need to think on this some more, but in the meantime you can tell them that I will not force them to go to the school in Switzerland."

"Thank you Captain." Maria breathed a sigh of relief. At least he had listened to her and he was not dismissive of the girls' opposition.

"Is there anything I can do?" she offered quietly, yearning to erase the worry from his brow.

"No," he shook his head wearily, but then paused. "But perhaps, yes. I think I could do with something to soothe me after all this drama. Do you think that in your music lesson with Herr Detweiler this evening, you could sing Mozart's ' _Una Voce Poca Fa'_ and Bizet's _Pearl-fishers' aria_? Such exquisite beauty would help me forget the world we live in, at least for a while."

Maria smiled, her eyes sparkling with delight, feeling a thrill of happiness that she could do something to ease his mind. "Of course Captain."

In an unguarded moment he smiled back at her, absorbing her pleasure. Their eyes met in a moment of deep underlying connection. An awareness hummed in the air, the electric tension between them suddenly palpable. It seemed as if their worlds had narrowed to this moment and to each other, everything else fading away.

Maria saw his eyes darken with emotions that she barely understood. It was suddenly difficult to breathe, as if the air around her had thickened, making it hard to draw it into her lungs. The seconds ticked by interminably, seeming like hours.

But then she watched with a feeling of loss as he suddenly shuttered his gaze, making it unreadable. His impenetrable mask was back in place. The connection was broken, deliberately.

She turned to leave, feeling strangely bereft but he called her back. "Er, Fraulein?"

She felt her stomach twist as she recognized the taunting tone he had used on her before, a mixture of teasing, amusement and something darker which she could not define. She saw his head go back slightly as his mouth quirked into a half smile. A tinge of mockery flickered in his eyes as he raised his eyebrows ironically.

"I believe you may have forgotten something?"

Maria looked puzzled, wondering what it was as she looked blankly at the chair she had been sitting on. She looked at the Captain, perplexed.

"Your accent…?" he suggested, sardonically.

"Oh," her mouth was a round O in consternation. She put her hands to her cheeks which were flushed with guilty horror.

"And don't try to fob me off with ridiculous stories that the children somehow, miraculously, taught you _Hochdeutsch_ in a few short weeks. I am not an imbecile. Tomorrow morning you will tell me the truth."

His eyes were hard and determined but surprisingly there was no anger. Perhaps he had known for some time. She swallowed anxiously, as her stomach lurched with nerves.

"Yes sir," she said, almost meekly. Tomorrow it would be time to face the music.

ooooOOOOoooo

Georg sat in his study that evening, nursing his whisky. With his eyes closed he let the haunting loveliness of his governess' voice wash over him. Her stunning singing was coming to him from the library. He felt a twinge of envy that Max was there with her, witnessing the full force of it. No doubt her eyes were radiant and compelling and her face luminous with bliss of her song.

He felt something tugging at his heart but he ignored it, burying it deep inside. He knew his insidious feelings, his attraction to his governess were growing out of control, invading his thoughts constantly and even his dreams, but he was quite adept at pushing things away.

He remembered the moment in his study when he had felt an uncontrollable surge of emotions for her, bringing to life feelings that had lain dormant for years. But he had managed to control it. For everyone's sake it would be best not to give in to impossible thoughts and dreams, though he would at least allow himself to immerse himself in the beauty of her voice. That was safe. Wasn't it?

He did not try to repress the shiver of pleasure as that voice drifted over him. He sighed with satisfaction as the notes echoed through his soul, feeling the peace enveloping him, changing his mood to one of serenity tinged with joy. He was vaguely surprised once more at the astonishing power of her singing to soothe him after all the drama today.

He sat alone. Elsa had retired for the evening, claiming one of her frequent headaches. In truth, he felt nothing but relief. Despite Louisa's apology, Elsa was still seething at his daughter's behaviour. Nor had he told her that Liesl and Louisa were unlikely to go to her exclusive school despite all her efforts to secure them places. No doubt she would be infuriated.

He felt sharp twinge of regret that he had lost his temper over Louisa's behavior, but somehow, thankfully, his governess had been able to rescue the situation and calm everyone down. She had been quite fearless in the face of his wrath, just as she had been on the night of the thunderstorm. Her courage was admirable.

If he had completely lost his temper with Louisa it could have caused irrevocable damage. He was no longer the man who demanded blind obedience from his children, and who rode rough-shod over their feelings and needs. Their new-found trust in him was a precious, fragile thing. It needed to be cherished and handled with care.

His governess had shown him that. She was wise beyond her years. She was right, Louisa would hate finishing school as much as Agathe had detested it. He would not force the girls, but he did need to think about where to send the children.

He sighed. No, he would not think about such things now, he would allow the music to work its transcending power and give him a moment of peace, an escape from the unrelenting worry.

Fraulein Maria had finished the two pieces he had requested and she started a new one. He smiled: it was the song he had first heard her sing in his ballroom before they had even met.

 _"I could have danced all night, I could have danced all night, and still have begged for more."_

The shimmering beauty of the notes cascaded over him. It made his heart ache and his spirits soar.

His mouth quirked as he remembered their first meeting – his annoyance, her cheeky impudence, her startling dialect, her seeming delight in knocking him off balance with her abrasive accent and her subtle mockery. She had poked fun at him mercilessly, though discreetly and always within the bounds of politeness. But with her eyes so full of playful mischief he should have realized that all was not what it seemed.

She had been playing some kind of deceptive game with him right from the beginning, and even now he still did not know what it was. But although the realization had come quickly he had been curiously reluctant to confront her about it outright.

Had he enjoyed their little game of intrigue? Undoubtedly so, especially when he had been able to turn the tables on her and suddenly he was the hunter and she was the prey. It had amused and invigorated him to engage in their little dance of feint, parry and thrust and it had intrigued him to pit his wits against her considerable intellect. His boredom, his jaded weariness with life had vanished. And his ineffable sadness over Agathe had eased over the weeks that Fraulein Maria had been with them.

But today she had completely blown her cover, her accent long forgotten in her passion and rage. Neither of them could pretend anymore. Tomorrow it would be time to force her to admit to whatever little game she had been playing and why.

 _"I could have spread my wings and done a thousand things, I've never done before,_

 _I'll never know what made it so exciting, why all at once my heart took flight.."_

The final note soared out, it's matchless perfection making his skin prickle and his heart thud heavily in his chest.

He waited to see what she would sing next. He felt that connection with her again, but this time they weren't even in the same room. It was as if they were communicating through the power of the music. Perhaps she felt it too because she started singing again.

He snorted with wry amusement. It was a song that she knew annoyed the hell out of him. He had told her often enough when she and the children were singing it, supposedly to teach her _Hochdeutsch_. It was that infernal 'Rain in Spain' song.

He chuckled at her impudence. She was sending him a cheeky defiant message and he was enjoying her mischief again.

The chuckle turned into a full bodied laugh, something he had not done in a very, very long time. It felt good to laugh, a relief to throw off the oppressive weight of worry for a moment.

 _"The rain in Spain falls mainly in the plain…"_

He marveled at her ability to salvage his terrible day with her provocative humour. He was looking forward to a clash of wills tomorrow. She had better have a damn good reason for her deceptiveness and he relished the prospect of interrogating her.

The saucy minx.

ooooOOOOoooo

 **A/N Thanks so much for the feedback so far.**

 **I would love to know your thoughts.**

I do not own TSOM or MFL


	11. Time to face the music

ooooOOOOoooo

 **Chapter 11: Time to face the music**

Maria spent a sleepless night tossing and turning, dreading her meeting with the Captain in the morning. No doubt she would be fired straight away, she thought miserably, though she couldn't blame him, after all she _had_ deceived him.

But the thought of leaving those beloved children wrenched at her heart.

Somewhere deep inside she acknowledged it wouldn't be just children she would miss. The Captain loomed large in her thoughts daily, and the more she got to know him, the more often she would catch herself in bewildering day-dreams, her pulse racing and strange churning feeling in her heart and stomach. Against her will she was becoming fascinated by the man that was emerging from beneath that icy exterior.

Even when he was taunting and teasing she couldn't deny how invigorating it was to spar with him. She was sure it wasn't her imagination, but he seemed to enjoy their verbal battles too. It was there in the underlying teasing tone threaded through the sardonic banter.

Maria threw an exasperated arm over her forehead as she lay back on the pillows, annoyed with herself. She needed to clamp down severely on her wayward thoughts. She had no business having school-girlish crushes on handsome Naval heroes. She was going to be nun after all, she told herself crossly.

Or was she? She sighed heavily as she turned her face to her pillow restlessly. Her mind had been in turmoil for weeks over her proposed vocation. Was the Reverend Mother right when she had gently hinted that Maria needed to find out if the rigorous discipline of the Abbey was something she could expect of herself?

Her half-baked deception using a phony accent was surely an indication that she would never be able curb her impulsiveness and mischief enough for the regimented life of a nun.

Perhaps she could find a less restrictive Order than Nonnberg, which would allow her to be both a nun and a school teacher. At least that would enable her to indulge her love for children as well as her joy in nurturing their tender young minds.

Maybe that was more her calling than the cloistered life in the Abbey, where her outspokenness and her passion for singing at any moment would be a liability.

And then there had been her singing lessons with Herr Detweiler. He had been so encouraging about her voice, even dropped hints that she should be a professional singer. To Maria's incredulous laughter he gone so far as to say she should enter the Salzburg Music Festival.

The idea was quite ridiculous of course, Maria could never dream of something so grand, but the thought of being able to sing all the time seemed so blissful. Whenever she sang it was if she were soaring to the heavens; it filled her heart with such rapture. She also felt a secret, almost shameful pride at how much her singing seemed to affect the Captain. He was completely unable to disguise his pleasure whenever he heard her.

Herr Detweiler had been charmingly persuasive throughout, telling her that God had given her a special gift that she should share with the world. While she knew he was exaggerating and was just being kind to bolster her confidence, the idea that God had set a path for her resonated deeply with her.

Maybe she could be a music teacher and combine all her great loves: children, music and teaching. Herr Detweiler had already generously shared his time and expertise teaching her the technical aspects of music, perhaps he could continue to help her.

If this was the will of God, she would do it whole-heartedly she decided resolutely. She sighed, she would need to work things out quickly since she would be sent back to the Abbey shortly and she wouldn't be able to stay there for long.

With her heart aching with sadness she knew she would have to find a way to gently say her goodbyes to the children. If only she hadn't embarked on this hare-brained scheme of a phony accent. What on earth had she been thinking, she wondered for the hundredth time. Like many of her impulsive actions, it had seemed like such a good idea at the time.

But worse than her own troubles was what the Captain had told in his study this evening. He was going to send the children away for their own safety before the Anschluss. She despaired to think of the children separated from their father and their home. There must be a way for them to all stay together.

The most troubling part was the thought of the Captain remaining behind to face the Anschluss and defend his country as he felt duty-bound to do. He had the courage of a lion, but surely he must see his first responsibility was to his motherless children?

If only Maria could stay longer to persuade him to leave with the children. She felt the fear of something happening to him clawing at her heart. With those distressing thoughts she finally drifted off to sleep.

She awoke with the heavy weight of desolation smothering her. It was later than usual, but she since she had already told Herr Detweiler she would miss her morning music lesson, it didn't matter.

With grim determination she masked her despondency as she helped the children through the morning routine. Her aching heart found a balm in Marta and Gretl's loving affection and their ceaseless morning chatter. She couldn't resist hugging them extra tightly, which they returned enthusiastically with their soft little arms squeezed around her neck.

Louisa and Liesl too, hugged her joyfully when she told them that their father would not send them to Finishing School against their will.

"You mean Father is _not_ going to send us away?" Liesl asked ecstatically. Before Maria could respond, she continued. "Oh thank you Fraulein Maria! I knew you could work miracles with him. You're the only one he listens to."

"Well, Liesl, he's not going to send you to Finishing School in Switzerland, but-" She really didn't know how to continue. It was not her place to tell them they would all be sent away anyway, for their own safety.

Louisa interrupted with relish. "What did Baroness Schrader say when he told her? I bet she was furious," she said gleefully. "I wouldn't want to be in Father's shoes. Father can be terrifying when he is angry, but she is much meaner."

Maria scolded her gently. Whatever her own thoughts about whether the Baroness would be a good mother for the children, she needed to find ways for the children to bond with the Baroness if she was going to marry the Captain.

"Now, Louisa, you can't talk about the Baroness like that. She did try very hard to do something for you girls that she thought you would be happy about."

Louisa looked like she was going to disagree, but stopped at the look in Maria's eyes.

Maria continued, "And for the moment please don't say anything to the Baroness. Your father hasn't had a chance to tell her yet."

It didn't dampen the girls' joy. She watched as the two girls linked hands and did a jubilant little dance in circles. Amidst peals of laughter they made up an extra verse to their My Favourite Things song:

 _"_ _Not going to finishing school, and staying here in Aigen,_

 _A father who listens, and a Baroness we frighten,_

 _Uncles with puppet shows, and a governess who sings_

 _These are a few of my favourite things"_

Maria tried not to laugh. "Perhaps you shouldn't let anyone else hear that version," she advised wryly. "We got into enough trouble the last time we sang that song," she reminded them.

The girls just laughed happily. Now that they knew that their father wouldn't force them to go to Finishing School it already seemed like a lifetime ago that he had behaved like a bad-tempered autocrat.

Despite their delight over their reprieve, Maria knew that their joy would be short-lived. They did not know yet that would all have to leave Austria soon. And with a sickening jolt she realised she would be saying her goodbyes to these wonderful children shortly.

She felt the tears gathering in her throat but swallowed them down and kept up her smile bravely.

"Now, off to breakfast all of you." Maria was relieved that she managed to say the words without her voice breaking, even if her heart was. "I have a meeting with your father afterwards so please get started on your lessons without me."

Maria ate her breakfast dolefully in the kitchen with the other staff, barely able to eat with the dread lying like a heavy stone in her stomach. Afterwards, with her heart thudding with anxiety, she took a deep breath and knocked on the Captain's study door.

He looked up when he saw her. Leaning back in his chair, he silently watched her with an unreadable expression. His fingers were steepled in a distinctly Machiavellian way as he rested his elbows on the armrests of his chair.

Maria swallowed painfully. "Good morning, Captain."

After a pause, he inclined his head mockingly. "Good morning."

There was irony laced through the words. It wasn't going to be a good morning at all, Maria knew.

He got up from his chair to move around his desk and leaned against the front of it, with his arms folded in an intimidating way. Maria stood before him, like a prisoner in the dock.

"Well Fraulein, what have you got to say for yourself? I think you owe me an explanation don't you? Why have you been pretending to be someone you aren't and why the ridiculous phony accent?"

Maria took a deep breath and the words rushed out. "I'm sorry sir, it was foolish thing to do, I don't know what came over me. But when Eliza lost her job, well I was so cross and I didn't think that-"

"Wait Fraulein, I don't understand," the Captain interrupted impatiently. "Who is this Eliza and what the devil has she got to do with this? You had better start from the beginning," he told her irritably, his brows furrowed.

Maria twisted her hands together, feeling wretched, but at the same it was a relief to finally let go of her deceit.

"On the day I was coming here to work for you I was in a Teahouse in Salzburg and you were there with the Baroness and Herr Detweiler."

She watched as the Captain raised his eyebrows in surprise but he didn't interrupt. He waited impatiently for her to continue.

"While you were outside, a waitress, Eliza, spilt some tea on the Baroness. The Baroness, was er…upset with her." That was an understatement, Maria thought to herself.

She saw the Captain's mouth tighten into that familiar terse slant, but she wasn't sure if it was with anger.

"Go on," he said curtly.

"Even after Eliza apologised, well the manager of the teahouse fired her anyway. But it was really just an accident. Eliza was just nervous."

"I see," he said brusquely. "And what has all this got to do with your fake accent?"

"Eliza's from the countryside and speaks with a strong provincial accent."

"Let me guess," the Captain interrupted sardonically. "She's from Alamy?"

Maria nodded guiltily.

She wasn't quite sure how to continue. Some of the things the Baroness had said to Eliza were shockingly unrepeatable and she did not want to want to cause tension between the Captain and his intended.

She said tactfully, "The Baroness said some things to Eliza about the way she spoke and well I got upset when I heard that so I thought I would pretend to be like her."

There was a long silence while he watched her enigmatically. She shifted uncomfortably under his intense scrutiny.

"And what exactly did you hope to achieve by doing that, Fraulein?" he asked caustically.

"Well I thought it would show that people shouldn't look down on other people who come from humble backgrounds; that they can be just as intelligent and capable as anyone else."

She sighed miserably. "To be honest Captain, I don't really know what I thought. I just didn't think it through. Sometimes I get an idea and I can't stop myself any more than I can keep a wave upon the sand. I regretted it almost from the first day. I'm so sorry. It was so wrong of me."

The Captain moved away from his desk to start a slow pace around her, with his hands clasped behind his back, his face stern and his eyes hard.

The silence was unnerving. The minutes stretched out interminably.

"I expect you will send me back to the Abbey?" Maria blurted out, unable to bear the suspense any longer.

He stopped pacing to look at her broodingly, his gaze hooded. "I haven't decided what I am to do with you, Fraulein." He added ominously, "Yet." Then he continued curtly.

"But I am not so foolish as to try to send you back to the Abbey. I would have a full scale mutiny on my hands. I have no doubt that all my children,- even little Gretl, or should I say, especially little Gretl, - will pack their things and leave with you. My children love you Fraulein."

"I love them dearly too, Captain," Maria whispered, not quite able to comprehend that there was a possibility she may not be sent back, though a tentative feeling of hope was unfurling in her chest.

The Captain went on severely. "Your impulsiveness seems to have once again overtaken your better judgement. If you were a member of my crew you would be spending several unpleasant nights in the Brig, on dry rations, and then spending your days scrubbing the decks and cleaning the engines without any prospect of shore leave." He looked as if the image was exceedingly satisfying.

"But I confess I am not quite sure what to do with disingenuous governesses. But you have my word I will think about it and find an appropriate penalty," he added with deliberate menace.

He resumed his pacing around her. "I suspect your conscience has been punishing you more severely than anything I could mete out. You are no doubt aware of the quote: "The wrongdoer is more unfortunate than the wronged.""

"Yes, sir, that was Democritus. He was right," Maria agreed fervently. Her conscience had been tormenting her since she arrived. She had felt as if she had the weight of the world on her shoulders at times.

"Quite frankly, deceptiveness clearly does not come naturally to you, Fraulein. You weren't even any good at it."

Was that a compliment? Maria wasn't exactly sure, but she said "Thank you sir," anyway. She got a snort in response.

Her curiosity got the better of her. "How long have you known, Captain?"

"Not from the first day certainly, but by the second I had begun to suspect something was amiss. I chose not to confront you outright though; I was curious to see whether you would slip up. I confess I was also intrigued by your deception and it seemed rather er…." he searched for the right word "… entertaining… to turn the tables on you."

He continued sardonically, "If you had read 'The Prince' by Machiavelli as I suggested to you, you would be aware of his precept that "It is double the pleasure to deceive the deceiver.""

Maria mumbled uncomfortably. 'I've read it already sir." She remembered how much the Captain seemed to enjoy baiting her, toying with her, like a tiger with its prey.

"You should know Fraulein, under normal circumstances I would not tolerate such deception, but there are other factors I need to consider."

He sounded like a judge weighing arguments in court. "I am very grateful for what you have done for my children. You have brought music and laughter back into the house. I have not seen my children so happy since before they lost their mother."

He cleared his throat, almost hesitant for a moment. "Also… also, you have made me aware of my neglect of them and reminded me of the joy of being a father. For that I thank you. For those reasons I think some leniency is justified. Nevertheless I will think of some consequences for your actions."

Maria felt the elation bubbling in her chest mixed with a sense of disbelief. How could this have turned out so well, she wondered in astonished delight. It was more than she deserved, she acknowledged ruefully.

She said unthinkingly "I can't think what on earth Sister Berthe would have me do as penance for this transgression, Captain. She usually makes me kiss the floor."

She immediately blushed scarlet when she said kiss. The word seemed to explode between them, laden with potent meaning, and making the Captain's eyes drop involuntarily to her mouth. All of sudden Maria couldn't breathe as the Captain seemed unable to drag his eyes away.

She desperately tried to fight the heat that was enveloping her body. To her chagrin she knew only part of it was embarrassment, the other part was a deep awareness of him and a heady, intoxicating attraction that she seemed to be constantly fighting. Was he feeling it too? Surely not. He was nearly betrothed to the Baroness after all.

The Captain cleared his throat and with effort tore his eyes away from her and started pacing again. The hectic colour receded from her cheeks, though her skin still prickled with awareness.

"I am sure this Sister Berthe is my kindred spirit. She has my sympathies. Perhaps we could compare headaches one day," he responded dryly, but there was an unusual husky timbre to his voice.

After that he remained silent for some time and Maria wondered what he was thinking as he paced, flexing his fingers occasionally.

Finally he turned to look at her and she saw the devilishly provocative light in his eyes that had become so familiar to her.

"I confess, Fraulein, that I am surprised at what a snob you are."

For a moment she was speechless, her mouth open in outrage. "What?" she exploded. Of all the nerve! Even though she could see he was baiting her she couldn't resist objecting fiercely. "I am not!" she denied hotly.

He had that taunting little smile on his mouth at her reaction. "Aren't you Fraulein? Perhaps I should clarify – you're an inverse snob. You automatically assumed that just because I am a wealthy man that I would look down on anyone less fortunate."

"No… I … that is…." Maria floundered to a halt, the indignation seeping out of her. He was right: she had assumed the worst about him before they had even met. But that was only because of the Baroness' behaviour to Eliza.

"You're right Captain, I did assume that," she said honestly, contritely. "I'm sorry."

The Captain raised his eyebrows, astonished. "Good Lord, that was easy. I was expecting more of an argument from you." He seemed disappointed that he couldn't provoke her into a clash of swords.

He continued on regardless. "Still, there are more pressing matters to attend to. Now, about this waitress…..er…" he snapped his fingers trying to recall her name.

"Eliza, sir."

"Yes, this Fraulein Eliza. You say she lost her job because of me?"

"Well no sir. It was more…." She trailed off not wanting to implicate Baroness Schrader. "The manager was afraid he had offended the Baroness because of Eliza's clumsiness."

"I see." He stopped pacing to rock on his heels for a moment, lost in thought.

Maria waited patiently, wondering what he was thinking about, but was confused at his next words.

"Well we had better do something about that hadn't we?"

"About what sir?" Maria looked at him, perplexed, not understanding what he meant.

The Captain rolled his eyes. "This Fraulein Eliza, we had better find her and see if she is alright and perhaps find her a new job if necessary," he explained impatiently, as if he couldn't understand why Maria was so slow to grasp something so obvious.

Maria stared at him incredulously, exhilaration surging through. He was going to help Eliza? For a moment she couldn't believe it. How wonderful! How on earth had she thought that he would be indifferent to the poor young woman's plight.

She acknowledged to herself again that she had badly misjudged the Captain. Perhaps not so much the Baroness, but definitely the Captain. It had been obvious from the beginning that the Captain was not a snob. He hadn't fired her over the way she spoke, for one thing.

"Really Captain?" she asked, elated. "Why that would be simply marvellous. Oh that's ever so kind of you." Maria clapped her hands together joyfully, delight shining in her eyes.

For a moment she almost thought that he was struggling to maintain his stern façade and prevent a smile from forming. But she must have been mistaken.

He said neutrally, "Right get your things. I am sure Liesl can supervise the children in their studies this morning."

"Now, Captain? We're going now?" Maria squeaked in surprise.

She wasn't quite sure she could keep pace with everything. She had been convinced that she would be fired on the spot once she confessed and had even packed her meagre possessions into her battered carpet bag in preparation. But now, not only had she not been fired, but the Captain was actually going to search for and help Eliza. It was too good to be true.

"There's no time like the present Fraulein. I'll get the car. Be ready in 5 minutes, sharp."

Before she could stop herself she said cheekily "Aye, Aye Captain," and gave a jaunty little salute.

The formidable expression remained on his face, and she fled as he raised haughty eyebrows at her. No doubt she was pushing her luck. But this time she was sure that she had seen a definite twitch of his mouth.

In her room she rushed around, but she did find time to kneel in prayer.

"Dear God, thank you so much for this wonderful outcome. It was more than I deserved. I beg your forgiveness for my deceit. Please guide my footsteps and I promise I will try harder to follow the path you have chosen for me. In the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Ghost, Amen."

She jumped up, her heart full of anticipation. Now to find Eliza!

 **ooooOOOOoooo**

 **A/N: Thanks so much for the very kind encouragement so far.**

 **I would love to know your thoughts.**


	12. Finding Eliza

**Chapter 12: Finding Eliza**

 _The difference between a flower girl and a lady is not how she behaves, but how she is treated._

 _\- George Bernard Shaw, 'Pygmalion' (My Fair Lady)_

ooooOOOOoooo

Damn, damn, damn. Georg drummed his fingers on his desk, his jaw clenched with irritation at himself. Fraulein Maria had gone upstairs to get ready to search for this Fraulein Eliza.

What the hell had he been thinking suggesting an unchaperoned jaunt to Salzburg with his lovely young governess? Had he completely lost his mind?

Alone. In the car. He swore again.

It was already difficult enough to maintain the stern façade he always put on with her, a defensive reaction to the outrageous craving he had to spend time in her company. It was not just her singing that had him enraptured. It was much, much more, he admitted to himself for the first time.

He couldn't even muster any real anger about her ridiculous deception. As much as he had enjoyed making her squirm just now, the only thing he really felt was amusement at her half-baked idea to avenge the hapless waitress. It had obviously been ill-thought out, if well-intentioned, and certainly harmless.

If anything, she had hurt herself the most, tormenting herself with guilt over the last weeks. He shook his head wryly. She was guileless and without malice and rather hopeless at deception.

He thought back to her behaviour since her arrival. To her credit, although she had found ways to gently provoke both himself and Elsa, she had never been rude. No, she had used her intellect and wit to prove her points. Even as the playfulness and mischief had danced in her eyes, she had never crossed any boundaries of disrespectfulness. It had actually been quite clever, until her conscience got the better of her and she had started avoiding him.

He grimaced, thinking about the waitress. Although Fraulein Maria had been vague on details, he could just imagine what Elsa had said to her.

He knew full well the disparaging things that Elsa had said about Fraulein Maria's supposed accent. Finally, he had lost his patience some weeks ago and told Elsa he would not discuss his governess' dialect further, shocking them both, since he had never lost his temper with her before.

Elsa had been enraged and sullen afterwards, never losing an opportunity to make snide remarks under her breath about the 'draggle-tailed guttersnipe,' 'the barbarous wretch,' 'the squashed cabbage leaf,' 'the incarnate insult to the German language.'

But she had been careful not to provoke him outright since he had made it clear that her imperious attitude to his staff was beneath her and was quite unattractive.

He pulled at his collar uncomfortably. He knew he could have easily asked someone else to find the waitress and sort out the whole sorry mess. But he hadn't, and he damn well knew why he hadn't. It had been an impulse that he couldn't control. Was impulsiveness contagious? He had never been impulsive in his life. But now, he could barely control his need to be with the young Fraulein.

With remembered horror, he shuddered at how close he had come to kissing her. Every rational thought in his head had vanished as he had stared at her luscious mouth, wondering if it would taste as sweet as he imagined. No doubt there was a special place in hell reserved for men who lusted after young, innocent postulants, he thought, disgusted with himself.

She had gotten under his skin. She intrigued him, fascinated him and amused him. It didn't help that she was so damn lovely, with a natural beauty that he was finding increasingly hard to resist, and an intellect that stimulated him.

For some reason, the lyrics to a wretched tune that Max had picked out on the piano once, went through his head. It seemed to fit somehow.

 _I've grown accustomed to her face._

 _She almost makes the day begin._

 _I've grown accustomed to the tune that_

 _She whistles night and noon._

 _Her smiles, her frowns,_

 _Her ups, her downs_

 _Are second nature to me now_.*

Damn Max, and damn himself, he thought irritably, pushing the tune out of his head.

It wasn't just the children who needed her, she was growing increasingly necessary for him too. Only this morning he had awoken in a foul mood to find that her exquisite singing voice was silent. It had annoyed the hell out of him, firstly not to hear it and secondly at how much he needed it.

Blast it all, he should be avoiding her, not suggesting improper outings. He was going to need every ounce of self discipline to keep up his detached demeanour in her presence.

Glancing at his watch he reached for the bell to call Franz.

"Yes Captain?"

"Franz, bring the car around please. I need to attend to some business with Fraulein Maria in town."

There was a pregnant pause. "Whatever you say sir." Although the butler used his usual dour tone, there was an infinitesimal raising of an eyebrow which seemed to be saying _Is that really appropriate sir?_

Georg looked at him in irritation. "I won't be long. We should be back before the Baroness awakens but please tell her that I will be back soon if she enquires."

"Yes sir." Only the slightest inflection in his voice gave away what he was thinking: _Have you taken leave of your senses sir?_

Georg dismissed him, annoyed. He was damned if he was going to justify himself to his disdainful butler. But for the record, yes, he _had_ clearly taken leave of his senses, he thought disagreeably.

He gathered some things and went out into the hallway.

"Father?"

Georg turned as his daughter came bounding down the stairs as he headed for the front door.

"Yes Louisa?" His mood lightened when he saw her. The children had wrapped themselves around his heart these last weeks, even if he had lost his temper with Louisa yesterday. Once again it was all thanks to Fraulein Maria who had saved the day. There were so many reasons for him to be grateful to her.

Louisa stood awkwardly beside him, uncertain how to continue. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry again for yesterday, Father. Fraulein Maria told me I should not have been so rude to the Baroness and to you. She was right."

Georg smiled, running his knuckles down her cheek affectionately. "Yes I think we were both a little hot-headed yesterday, but luckily Fraulein Maria managed to calm us all down."

He tutted his tongue and shook his head with mock sternness. "I really don't know where you get your temper from Louisa," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

Louisa burst into thrilled laughter that he was teasing her. "I don't know either, Father. Everyone says I inherited it," she said pointedly. She smiled delightedly as her father raised his eyebrows with exaggerated affronted innocence.

He waited, sure there was more. She seemed to be wrestling with herself. Suddenly, as if she wasn't going to give herself more time to think about it, she leaned up to kiss him on the cheek and gave him a quick hug.

"Thank you for not sending us to Finishing School," she whispered hurriedly.

Before Georg could respond she was off, racing up the stairs, her blonde hair flying behind her.

He stared after her, utterly bemused, his heart filled with tender love. He couldn't remember when Louisa had been so spontaneously affectionate with him. Not for years. She was not like Brigitta who was so exuberant and unafraid of showing love. Louisa was reserved and mistrustful, so her burst of affection was all the more touching.

He sighed. The children did not yet know they would all have to leave soon. It made his heart ache and the unrelenting worry press down on him again. But he would not think about that now, he decided resolutely.

Outside in the driveway, he drummed his fingers on the roof of the car as he waited for the Fraulein. She was on the cusp of being late when she arrived, flushed and breathless. She scampered into the backseat before he had time to come around and open the front door for her.

He raised mocking eyebrows as she huddled in the backseat. "Am I to be your chauffeur today Fraulein?" he asked sardonically.

"Well…uhm…I just thought…." She reluctantly got out again and got in the front passenger seat.

He realised, belatedly, that maybe she was right. It would have been better if they were not in such close proximity.

They drove off, with Georg fervently trying not to notice how close her knee was to the stick shift. The atmosphere in the car felt claustrophobic. He had sudden disturbing image of those delicate feminine fingers, currently curled in her lap, caressing his knee as he drove.

Distracted, he crunched the gears and swore, then immediately apologised. Cursing was certainly disrespectful to ladies, especially postulants.

"That's alright Captain. I understand cars can be quite difficult to drive."

His mouth quirked. Was she patronising him? Why did that amuse him?

"Don't worry Fraulein, I am sure I can get us there in one piece," he responded dryly. "Now I suggest we start at the Teahouse in case the manager knows what became of this waitress."

"That's a very good idea Captain." Was she patronising him again because he was stating the obvious?

He gave a self-deprecating smile and a pretend modest shrug at her disingenuous praise. Forgetting all his promises to himself, he felt charmed and amused by her.

"You know, I won quite a few medals for military strategy Fraulein," he said with exaggerated pompousness.

"Well they were quite obviously well deserved." The indulgent tone that she usually used with Gretl and the laughter in her eyes, told him that yes she was definitely teasing him. He gave in to his chuckle and she laughed too. It made his heart leap to hear it.

But he immediately rebuked himself. What the devil was he doing enjoying this light-hearted banter with his governess? Was he turning into one of those loathsome cads that he despised: courting one woman while flirting with other women behind her back?

His governess seemed to sober up too. "Captain," she began tentatively after a silence. "I wanted to talk to you about your idea of staying behind while the children are sent away. I really think you should reconsider sir. The children need you."

Georg sighed heavily. "I don't wish to discuss it right now. I will speak to you about it once I have come up with a plan but for the moment let's focus on sorting out this problem first."

"But -"

"No Fraulein," he said firmly, broking no further argument, his mouth a familiar terse line. "No doubt I will need your help telling the children once I have a strategy in place, but for the moment please leave it."

They were reaching the outskirts of Salzburg.

Maria sighed in frustration at the Captain's stubbornness. How could she get through to him? Well at least she had time now that he hadn't fired her. She almost felt giddy with relief that he had taken the whole deception so well. But she really needed to help the family stay together somehow. She wracked her brains trying to come up with a solution. But nothing seemed to come to her.

She saw some posters advertising the upcoming Salzburg Music Festival. It distracted her from her thoughts as well as her discomfort over the suffocating intimacy of the two of them being alone in the close confines of the car.

She laughed softly. "Do you know the funniest thing? Herr Detweiler actually said I should be performing in the Festival. Isn't that precious?" Her face was bright with amusement.

To her astonishment the Captain didn't laugh. He scowled.

"Did he indeed? Why doesn't that surprise me?" he muttered angrily.

She stared at him, surprised. Why was he angry over such a silly joke? She felt slightly hurt. While she didn't think she was good enough to be in the Festival he could at least pretend that it was a legitimate possibility.

"He thinks I sing very well," she huffed.

She was completely taken aback by his response.

"Well he's right about that. You have a rare gift Fraulein, no-one can deny that. Your voice is exquisite, the most beautiful I have ever heard. It creates a shimmering moment of magic whenever I hear it. But Herr Detweiler never does anything that is not in his own interests. I will speak to him about this later," he said curtly.

Maria didn't know whether to feel indignant or not but she could not deny that his words of praise warmed her right down to her toes which were curling in shocked pleasure in her shoes. She felt the flush of intense happiness surging through her even though he had spoken in such a detached, unemotional way.

She hugged the delight to herself but the Captain was speaking again as he slowed down to drive through the poorer districts of Salzburg.

"You'll have to keep an eye out for her Fraulein. I can't remember what she looks like."

With a start Maria looked out the window. Her heart clenched to see people living on the streets. Some were cooking breakfast over open fires in metal barrels, others were still sleeping on the hard pavements. Worst of all she could see small children, huddled, sleeping under blankets.

She felt horrified that Eliza may have ended up in such a situation in these grim economic times, and guilty that she had not checked on her before.

After driving through a couple of streets without any sighting of Fraulein Eliza, the Captain turned the car and headed to the more affluent suburbs where the Teahouse was located.

He parked outside the café. Maria was clambering out of the car when the Captain came around to hold the door open for her, surprising her. He had impeccable manners but it had not occurred to her that he would use them on anyone but ladies from his own background.

But she should have known that. She chided herself for misjudging him again.

She looked at the patisserie. This was where it had all started a month ago. A month? Surely it was longer than that she thought dazedly. It felt like a year since she had been at the von Trapp villa.

Once the manager saw that one of his customers was none other than the illustrious Captain von Trapp, he came out immediately, all obsequious charm.

The Captain demurred his offer of coffee and the best pastry on the house. "No thank you. We will perhaps come back later. We wanted to find one of your waitresses, a Fraulein Eliza. She worked here a month ago."

"Oh," the manager looked wary, remembering the events which had led to the firing of his waitress.

He cleared his throat uneasily. "I had to let her go. I do apologise again, Captain, for the incident with the tea. If there is anything I can do to make up for it and for the distress caused to Baroness Schrader, I will happily do so. But I really don't think it's necessary to seek out Eliza. She's a good girl and normally nothing like that would ever happen. Believe me sir, she is very sorry about it."

Maria was touched that he was protecting Eliza and sought to reassure him.

"Oh but it's alright, we know that. We just want to make sure she's alright. I promised I would check up on her in any case. Please can you help us find her?"

The manager looked at Maria thoughtfully and whatever he saw in her warm, open face seemed to reassure him. He nodded.

"I helped her find a job selling flowers. It doesn't earn much but she said she loves flowers so much. I think she takes in washing and sewing too, to help her pay the rent for her room. She's usually selling flowers on Gertzheimer Strasser, but sometimes the police move all the stall holders along."

Maria and the Captain thanked the manager and walked over to Gertzheimer Strasser. Maria was the first to spot Eliza, holding a basket full of violets on the corner, calling out to customers in her strong provincial accent. "'ere, buy a fla'er from a poor gal?"

Maria hurried ahead, relieved to see her. "Eliza? Hallo, Eliza do you remember me? We met a month ago when you were working in the cafe."

Eliza looked at her in confusion for a moment and then broke into a wide smile of recognition. "Of course, Fraulein Maria. Oh it's ever so loverly to see you. You were right kind ta me, you were."

Maria gave her a warm hug and Eliza laughed as she continued unguardedly.

"Bloomin 'eck that was a right ol' blarney in the Teahouse, weren't it?" She was able to giggle about it now, though she had been in floods of tears at the time. "What with that stuck-up madam with 'er airs and graces and downright meanness. Saucy old baggage! Mean as a snake she was." Eliza sniffed, affronted.

Maria hastily interrupted her as the Captain approached, not wanting him to hear the Baroness spoken of in such a way. "Well actually, that's why we – that is, the Captain and I, came to see you."

Eliza froze in horror and Maria sought desperately to reassure her. "You remember the Captain don't you? It's alright, he's here to help, I promise. Please don't worry."

Eliza blanched a sickly pale colour. "Oooh, Guv'nor," she squawked. "I'm ever so sorry I am, about the spilt tea an' all. I'm a good girl I am. Didn't mean no 'arm, I didn't. I said sorry an' all, I did." The poor thing looked frightened to death.

"It's quite alright Fraulein, It was an accident. I wanted to apologise to you." The Captain sought to calm her as Eliza looked as if she would faint with nerves.

He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I may have seemed a bit …er… harsh when I spoke to you. I want to say sorry for the fact that you lost your job as a result. If I had known I would have prevented that happening."

Eliza was staring at the Captain with her mouth agape, as if she couldn't believe her ears. She couldn't have been more surprised if he had said he had grown a pair of wings and intended to fly across the market square.

She blinked at him, speechless.

The Captain took control as a curious crowd observed them. "Why don't we go to your lodgings and we can discuss this further."

"Oh no, sir! I mean, I don't mean to be rude like, but I got to sell them flowers. The rent is due an' all and if I get behind the landlord will turf me out, he will." Eliza sniffed and rubbed her nose on her sleeve anxiously.

"Right, well how many bouquets do you have left? Twenty? That's easy, I have five daughters who love violets, and perhaps a bunch for Fraulein Maria as well. I can give the rest to the housekeeper to brighten the house up a bit."

Georg couldn't imagine giving violets to Elsa, she would be aghast. Expensive greenhouse roses and delicate orchids were far more her style. He pulled out some schillings to pay for the flowers and handed the bouquets to Maria, ignoring the fact that Eliza seemed to be in a trance of shock as she gazed in awe at the money he placed in her hand.

"Oh but, sir…" Eliza continued to gape at him. "I…I better take the basket up to me room," she said dazedly.

"Fine, we'll come with you," the Captain insisted, as he chivvied her along.

"Oh but… Me room is quite small sir, and not very nice for a fine gentlemen like yerself. You might ruin your fancy suit an' all. I really don't think…."

The Captain overrode her. "I am sure it will be fine Fraulein, lead the way."

Maria watched his bossiness with amusement and delighted affection. There was no doubt he could be forceful, but this time he was doing it charmingly without intimidating Eliza. Maria felt an unfamiliar and powerful surge of emotion in her chest for him, but was unable to decipher it.

The three of them could barely fit in Eliza's tiny room, but Maria was touched to see how the Captain pretended not to notice how sparse and squalid it was. She felt ready to weep with tenderness to see him perch with apparent ease on the box that Eliza used for a chair.

"I only got one cup," Eliza said, embarrassed. "But would you like a cupatay?"

"A cup of tea would be marvellous thank you," the Captain accepted graciously as if he were in one of Vienna's finest salons. "Fraulein Maria and I can share the cup."

Maria looked at him shock. Sharing a cup with the Captain? Heavens! That seemed so… intimate. She swallowed hard as she felt the heat rushing in to her cheeks, imagining her mouth touching the place where his mouth had been.

Eliza looked at them in surprise, clearly seeing something intimate too, which Maria desperately wanted to assure her wasn't there.

The Captain gave Maria the tea first and then took the chipped cup afterwards with aplomb. Maria watched surreptitiously to see if he would discreetly change the side of the cup where she had sipped and was astonished to see he didn't. His mouth was touching where hers had sipped the tea. She gulped, desperately trying to dissipate the heat in her face, and hide the shiver that skittered along her spine.

But the Captain's attention was focused on Eliza. "I hope you do not find me intrusive Fraulein Eliza, but I wish to make amends for you losing your job. Perhaps you would consider working in my household? I am sure my housekeeper would welcome an extra pair of hands."

Eliza looked at him, astonished. "Your 'ousehold sir? Ooooh, that's ever so kinda you."

She paused, delicately, not sure how to say the next part. "Is..er…. your lady companion staying with you, like?" she asked awkwardly, imaging the Baroness' reaction if she showed up as a member of staff. The thought clearly terrified her.

"Yes, Baroness Schrader is staying with me for the moment, but she does not have anything to do with running the household. You will find that my housekeeper is firm but also kind."

Eliza pondered for a bit and then said, "It's awfully nice of you sir. But I love working with flowers I do. Even though I don't earn much, it keeps me 'appy. I think I'll just keep me job sir. But ta ever so much. You're a right fine proper gentleman, you are." Eliza's eyes were shining with hero worship.

"Alright then, fair enough. Let me see if I can get you a job at a florist that I know. I'm Frau Meyer's best customer. I had a standing order for the freshest, prettiest blooms for my late wife every day of our marriage. She loved flowers too."

He paused for a moment, surprised that he had revealed that, as the other two looked at him in sympathy. He didn't add that the standing order continued to this day, but the flowers were delivered to Agathe's grave instead.

He cleared his throat. "Let me have a word with Frau Meyer. I am sure she would appreciate some extra help from someone who has such a passion for flowers."

Eliza's eyes lit up, but then she said forlornly, "But I don't talk proper like. I might scare them customers off."

The Captain spoke firmly, "The way you speak is of no consequence Fraulein. We are all Austrians after all, whether we come from the cities or the mountains. I believe you are from Alamy?"

Eliza was astounded that he knew that about her. She glanced at Maria, confused. But Maria was staring guiltily at the tablecloth – remembering how she had pretended to be from Alamy herself.

The Captain cast Maria a wry pointed glance before continuing to Eliza, "I had a _torpedovormann_ serving with me on my U-boat during the war. He was from a village near there. Best enlisted man on my crew."

Eliza glowed with pride at his words.

"But in any case let me talk to Frau Meyer now. I suggest you ladies go down to the cafe and order some of the best sachertorte while I make arrangements."

He discreetly gave some notes to Maria, bowed elegantly to Eliza, then left. Eliza gave him an awkward curtsy back, clearly overwhelmed by him.

Maria's heart felt ready to burst with tenderness for the Captain, at the way he had treated Eliza: not as a common flower girl, and therefore beneath his notice, but as graciously as if she had been a Countess. He had not disparaged her humble lodgings or demeaned her in any way. He was honourable and decent.

 _A fine man_ , the Reverand Mother's words echoed back to her. How wrong Maria had been about him. She sighed regretfully, feeling ashamed of her deception once again. He might have many faults, but snobbishness was not one of them.

But there was something puzzling about it all. When she had first met him he had seemed brusque and extremely rude, and in a perpetually bad temper. There had been no sign of his charm. How had he changed? Why had he changed? Or had he always been kind but it had been buried under the weight of his grief for his wife? Maria could not make him out.

She shook her head, perplexed. And he said _she_ was an enigma! she thought ironically. He was much more of a riddle.

Eliza was staring at the door after the Captain left, a dreamy look in her eyes. "Cor, blimey, 'e is 'andsome as the devil 'e is. I wouldn't mind 'is 'ead resting on my knee."

Maria's and Eliza's eyes met, both thinking the same outrageous thoughts as they burst into fits of giggles, their faces scarlet with embarrassment about their illicit thoughts about a certain handsome sea captain. Their peals of laughter released some of the tension.

When Eliza started humming softly, Maria couldn't resist joining in.

" _Some one's head resting on my knee,_

 _warm and tender as he can be_

 _Who takes good care of me…_

 _Aow wouldn't it be loverly?_

 _All I want is a room somewhere_  
 _Far away from the cold night air_  
 _With one enormous chair_  
 _Aow wouldn't it be loverly?_

 _Lots of choc'lates for me to eat_  
 _Lots of coal makin' lots of 'eat_  
 _Warm face, warm 'ands, warm feet_  
 _Aow wouldn't it be loverly?**_

They ended the song, smiling, with their heads leaning together affectionately.

"Right then, well that was a real turn up for the books! Bloomin 'eck, you could 'ave knocked me down with a feather, you could. You 'ad better tell me all about your fancy man," Eliza said, agog with curiosity.

Maria protested with blazing cheeks, "Oh Eliza, he's not my fancy man at all."

But deep down inside, on a shockingly outrageous thought, she realised that she wished achingly that he was.

ooooOOOOoooo

 **A/N: More from Eliza in the next chapter. Thanks so much for the very kind feedback. I'd love to know your thoughts.**

* _I've grown accustomed to her face_. Lyrics and music by Lerner and Lowe, My Fair Lady

** _Wouldn't it be loverly._ Lyrics and and music by Lerner and Lowe, My Fair Lady

I do not own TSOM or MFL


	13. To sir, with love

**A/N: I had hoped to update this on the 20th of May, which, if you have seen My Fair Lady, you would know is 'Eliza Doolittle Day.' I missed that target quite spectacularly but here is the next chapter, finally.**

 **To those of you still reading this story: thank you so much for your patience as I wrestle with writer's block. I will get there in the end, I promise.**

 **ooooOOOOoooo**

 **Chapter 13: To sir, with love**

 _If you wanted the moon I would try to make a start  
But I would rather you let me give my heart_

 _to sir, with love_ *

Maria swallowed hard, appalled at her thoughts, as she sat with Eliza in her bedsit room. Even though she was now certain that the Abbey was not her destiny, she had no right to think of the Captain in that way. He belonged to the Baroness, and he was a decorated Naval hero, certainly not the sort of man who would romance a governess. What on earth was she thinking? These ridiculous, insidious longings had to stop, she rebuked herself sternly, but it didn't seem to budge the ache in her chest.

She became aware that Eliza was watching her curiously, waiting to hear more.

"Oh Eliza, I got myself into such a mess," Maria blurted out. Then the whole woeful tale of her deceit with the Captain came out.

Eliza listened, astonished and amused, interspersing Maria's story with occasional gasps, murmurs of "Well I never!" and shrieks of laughter at some of the things Maria had said to the Baroness.

Eliza wiped tears of mirth out of eyes when Maria told her how she had implied that her uncle was in prison and the Baroness' horrified reaction. "Serves her right, it does. She was a right 'orrid baggage, she was."

She sobered up a bit. "I don't know why such a fine man would be thinking of marrying the likes of 'er," she said disdainfully.

Maria shrugged, feigning nonchalance. It was a mystery to her too, but then what did she know of love? Who knew why people fell in love or how they behaved when they were in love? Her only experiences of it were some long-distant, treasured memories of her parents' happiness; of laughter and gentle teasing and tender looks.

But maybe it was different with the aristocracy where the union of wealth and status counted more than joy and romance. In those terms there was no doubt the Baroness would make the perfect wife for the Captain.

He certainly did not appear to be a man in the throes of a great passion. Maria remembered that the Captain had said that if he married again, his wife would take care of his children if something happened to him. Was that why he was determined to marry the Baroness, Maria wondered, so he could stay behind and face his fate when the Anschluss came? Before she could think about it more, Eliza interrupted her thoughts.

"I can't believe you did all that pretence for me - to teach them a lesson in 'umility." There was a definite hint of tears in Eliza's eyes and her face was soft with emotion.

Maria nodded. "But it was a foolish thing to do and caused me no end of trouble. It was actually me who ended up learning the lesson about humility. I shouldn't have deceived them."

She sighed, remorsefully, "The awful thing is, it turns out he isn't a snob at all. He's just rude and sarcastic with everyone, no matter what their background. Or at least he used to be. Now I just don't know. He seems different somehow, though he still loves to provoke me." Maria paused, still unsure what to make of the Captain.

Eliza seemed to read her thoughts because she said sagely, "You're right, the Captain really is one of them enigma thingies."

"He certainly is," Maria agreed fervently. His behaviour was perplexing, to say the least. She added regretfully, "I always seem to be getting into trouble of my own making. No matter how hard I try to learn to control my impulsiveness. The Sisters were right: I _am_ as flighty as a feather sometimes."

"Well you 'ave a good 'eart." Eliza defended her stoutly. "And you're ever so kind, you are."

Then she continued, curiously, "So 'e didn't fire you despite you pulling the wool over 'is eyes from the beginning?"

"I know, isn't it strange?" Maria mused. "I thought he would send me packing straight away as soon as I confessed this morning. But he didn't. Instead he insisted we find you and put everything right. He did say he was being lenient with me because of the children."

Eliza stared at Maria for so long that she felt uncomfortable.

"What is it?" Maria asked uneasily.

"I think the Captain is in love with you," Eliza stated dramatically.

Shock rendered Maria speechless for a moment. "What? In love with me? Of course he isn't," she said, flabbergasted. "Believe me nothing could be further from the truth. The only thing he feels for me is annoyance and exasperation, and he simply delights in taunting me. Not only that, he is practically engaged to the Baroness," Maria protested hotly.

As Eliza looked sceptical, Maria continued to deny her suggestion vehemently.

"I can assure you, the only reason he has kept me on is because he is grateful for the way I have taken care of his children. In fact, he said the children would probably mutiny if he sent me back." Maria's eyes softened with tenderness. "I do love them so much."

Eliza wouldn't be put off. She continued thoughtfully but with growing excitement trying to convince Maria. "But don't you see, the Captain didn't fire you, when normally something like that would 'ave set someone like 'im right off. And another thing: 'aven't you noticed the way he looks at you? I could see it a mile off, the way 'e looked into your eyes," she said smugly.

"Oh Eliza, I really don't think so. The very idea of it! Why, it's absurd." Maria squashed a tremulous hope unfurling in her chest.

She paused. "But I do know he likes it when I sing." Maria blushed as she remembered his unvarnished praise in the car. "He said it's like a shimmering moment of magic when I sing," she recounted almost shyly.

His words had been like a precious gift that she would treasure her whole life, bringing them out to wonder at them in quiet moments of joy. Was it vanity, she wondered, a bit disconcerted. No, she decided, it was more a thrill of happiness that she could give him such pleasure. But why was that important for her? She chose to ignore that question.

"Well there you go then!" Eliza said triumphantly, as if that settled everything.

Maria had to laugh. "I may not know much about love Eliza, but I know it's more than liking someone's singing."

"And how do you feel about 'im?" Eliza asked shrewdly.

"What? Well I … I….I.." Maria floundered, caught off guard, and then rallied indignantly. "He's rude and arrogant and mostly insufferable. He's got a terrible temper and he is so moody, and…. did I mention rude? He's very rude, and arrogant…., very arrogant…." Maria continued to bluster, with her cheeks the colour of cherries, appalled that perhaps Eliza had been able to see her secret yearnings.

Eliza wasn't fooled. "There's nothing more irresistible to a woman than a man who's in love with 'er," she said nodding her head wisely, knowingly.

"Oh for heavens sake Eliza, he's not in love with me and I am certainly not in love with him! And trust me, he's highly resistible. He's sarcastic and overbearing and authoritarian."

"Mmm," Eliza said infuriatingly, disbelievingly.

Maria decided to change the subject because she felt like she was drowning in this one.

"I forgot to mention that Herr Detweiler - the kind gentleman I told you about who has been giving me singing lessons, - well…." She paused, embarrassed. "Well he is trying to persuade me to sing in the Festival. Isn't that ridiculous?" she asked self-consciously. "I do love to sing, but I could never imagine doing something so grand. Why, the Festival is full of some of the greatest, most exalted musicians. Even Bruno Walter and Arturo Toscanini have performed there."

"I ain't never 'eard of them but I guess they must be famous," Eliza said. "And if this 'err Detweiler thinks you can do it, why don't you try? I'll tell you what, why don't you sing something for me on your own this time. I'll be 'onest, though I ain't no expert."

After some persuasion Maria started a few verses of ' _I could have danced all_ _night,_ ' the first song the Captain had heard her sing in the ballroom when she arrived.

 _I only know when he,_

 _began to dance with me,_

 _I could have danced, danced all night_

Maria closed her eyes as she sang and her imagination took hold. She could see him in her mind's eye, looking at her with those piercing blue eyes as he whirled her around in a waltz. He had that utterly absorbed look he got whenever he listened to her singing; the look that seemed to cut through his usual dispassionate façade and reveal the intense emotions inside - however much he tried to hide them. The vision filled Maria's heart with yearning and gave her voice a richness and poignancy.

By the time Maria finished and opened her eyes, Eliza was staring at her, awestruck.

Eliza didn't say anything for a long moment. Then she spoke in such a bossy tone that Maria wanted to laugh again, "Well I never! That was just loverly, that was. You 'ad better sing at the Festival, me gal. Blimey, that was the most beautiful bloomin' thing I ever 'eard. You 'ave a gift from God and you don't want to make God cross by not using it to give joy to others. You do it for God, and you do it for Austria!" she said insistently.

Maria just smiled indulgently, touched that Eliza was trying to persuade her.

Eliza continued enthusiastically, "You should be on stage with your name in lights. God gave you such talent for a reason. You need to share your voice for everyone to enjoy its beauty. And you can also show all of them 'oity toity madams and Baronesses and whatnots, just what a mountain girl can do!"

Maria shook her head, amused.

Eliza added craftily, "And just you make sure that fancy Captain of yours is there to 'ear it! You sing your 'eart out to your Captain; just sing to your 'sir' with love; and he will simply drop dead with passion at your feet, mark my words."

Maria didn't know whether to laugh or be cross. "Really Eliza! For the last time - neither of us is in love with the other," she said, exasperated.

"Oh piffle! Just you wait and see. When you sing at the Festival the streets of Salzburg will be strewn with bodies of men shooting themselves for your sake. The Captain will 'ave to scramble over them to get to you," Eliza predicted, melodramatically.

Maria burst into peals of laughter at such a ridiculous idea and Eliza joined in.

When she calmed down, Maria hugged Eliza. "Oh Eliza, you are a dear, trying to give me confidence like this. I'll think about the Festival for your sake, that's all I'll say. But heavens, look at the time, we had better get to the Teahouse. The Captain is not the most patient of men. Did I mention he is rude? And arrogant, very arrogant…."

ooooOOOOoooo

Maria and Eliza were on their second serving of Opera cake, laughing and chatting, when Georg entered the café.

The manager led him over to their table, eager to show his happiness at the way the Captain intended to help Eliza. "Not to worry Captain, I have been taking good care of your two fair ladies."

Georg watched, amused as both the two fair ladies in question flushed. They looked at each other and then burst into giggles, no doubt embarrassed and guilty at being caught with their second helping.

His attention was drawn, as always, to Fraulein Maria, but his gaze skidded to a halt and his heart started to thud as he looked at her mouth. There was a smudge of frosting on her face, so close to her delectable lips that he could only stare, transfixed. All of sudden he had a dreadful, unwelcome vision of removing the frosting…. with his mouth, God help him, with his tongue.

With clammy horror he wondered once again what the hell was wrong with him. He had never lusted after unattainable women before. This outrageous nonsense had to stop. He swore at himself, cursing these preposterous thoughts, as if he were an adolescent schoolboy who had never seen a woman before.

He cleared his throat as both the manager and Fraulein Eliza seemed to be looking between the two of them curiously. Fraulein Maria was blushing and avoiding his eyes, probably appalled at being gawked at by her employer. She was a postulant after all, and under his protection, and here he was behaving like a lunatic, and worse, a lech; and with his intended waiting at home, no less.

He spoke brusquely, "Right, it's all settled with the florist. You start on Monday Fraulein Eliza." Georg softened for a moment to see Fraulein Eliza ready to burst into tears with happiness, but he was relieved she didn't. He brushed aside her thanks. "Not at all. It's the least I can do Fraulein."

Then briskly again, he spoke to Maria: "Now, if you have indulged your sweet tooth enough Fraulein, we should get going. I am sure the children will be running riot by now."

"Of course, sir," Maria got up, her cheeks still hot.

Outside on the street, she gave Eliza a warm hug. Georg was puzzled as Fraulein Eliza looked Maria in the eye and said some unfathomable words: "Remember what I said, you just sing your 'eart out, to sir with love." She gave Georg an awkward curtsy with more gushing thanks and left them, as Maria looked after her, dismayed.

"What was that all about Fraulein?"

He stared after Maria as she mumbled something incoherent and scurried ahead to the car.

On the way home there was more oppressive silence. Fraulein Maria seemed restless and distracted, plucking anxiously at the bouquets of violets from Eliza. He wondered what those two had talked about. No doubt Maria had confessed her daft deceit to her.

He glanced at her and was stunned to see she had distractedly pushed some of the violets into her hair and she had buried her nose in the bouquets. Her eyes were closed, as if in bliss, breathing in their scent. Holy Mother of God, she looked as beautiful as a bride. It made his heart clench. He gritted his teeth and gripped the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were white, cursing himself once more. What was it about her that drove him to distraction?

He attempted some conversation but received only monosyllabic responses. "Well that went well didn't it? I am sure Fraulein Eliza will be happy with Frau Meyer."

Then, getting more annoyed, he said, "No doubt you will want to teach the children some bawdy sailors' shanties when we get back."

"Yes" she answered, not listening, then startled, "What?" as she realised what he had said.

"You're far away Fraulein," he chided her.

"Oh, sorry. Thank you for what you did for Eliza, Captain." Fraulein Maria spoke politely, subdued, her thoughts still elsewhere.

Irritated at her inattention he resorted to his usual sardonic mockery, which bizarrely, made them both feel better.

"Now, Fraulein, you of all people know that confession is good for the soul. What else would you like to tell me?"

His provocative tone was enough to stiffen her back and bring the spark back into her eyes.

"I have nothing else to confess," she said with great dignity.

But then she thought about it a moment and added reluctantly, "Perhaps I should mention about my Uncle Walthar….."

"Let me guess, he's not in prison?"

Maria took a deep breath. "Well, only of his own making," she prevaricated as Georg rolled his eyes, shaking his head, amused.

"And the pirate ancestor?"

"Oh well uhm, that's a family legend but I don't really know if it is true," she admitted.

He tutted his tongue in an infuriatingly condescending way. "My, my, you've been quite the Governess Machiavelli haven't you? But truth be told you weren't very good at it. I don't think we will ever need your services in clandestine work. You're shockingly bad at it."

Maria gritted her teeth, annoyed and frustrated that he had earned the right to torment her like this, after her folly.

"Perhaps you may find it in your heart to forgive my transgressions at some point Captain," she said evenly.

"Oh undoubtedly so, Fraulein. But for the moment I am having far too much fun. Think of it as penitence for your actions."

He continued sardonically, clearly enjoying needling her. "I am sure you regret your moment of madness. Perhaps we should look to the wisdom of the ancient Greeks again in this instance. Who was it who said 'No excellent soul is exempt from a mixture of madness,' Fraulien?"

"Aristotle, Captain."

"I'm impressed," he taunted. "What about this one: 'Control thy passions, lest they take revenge on thee.'"

Her eyes flashed with annoyance. "Epictetus."

"Well done Fraulein. Perhaps you might endeavour to remember that next time your impulsiveness takes hold of you," he smirked.

With a heated response ready on her lips, Maria was proud that she managed to control the impulse to reply, knowing he was relishing baiting her.

"Nothing to say?" He sounded disappointed.

"Nothing repeatable," she retorted before she could stop herself. Secretly, though, she felt rather relieved that her aggravation with him was distracting her from her other confusing feelings.

Georg chuckled. "Oh-ho. That _is_ intriguing. Just what kind of naughty words does a postulant know, I wonder."

"Trust me Captain, you would be the only one who could ever draw them out of me. And there is no need to patronise me."

She turned away from him to gaze out the window, indignation etched in her profile, knowing he was still smirking. But soon her thoughts were occupied with more important things.

After a long silence she broke out impulsively, "Captain I'd like to walk home please."

"What?" he asked, startled at the change in conversation. "No, it's too far." He paused. "I was only teasing Fraulein," he added gruffly. He wondered uncomfortably if she was concerned he would pounce on her in the car, after his unconscionable staring at the Teahouse. Maybe he should reassure her about her safety.

"I know that Captain, it's just that I need to think about some things. And the sky is so blue and everything looks so fragrant. I just want to be a part of it for a moment. Please?" she pleaded quietly.

His mouth tightened as he agreed reluctantly. "Alright, I'll drop you off closer to Aigen."

He stopped the car. Unable to help himself he watched her from the rear view mirror as he drove off, entranced as she took a deep breath. She stood, simply, next to the meadow of wildflowers and butterflies, as slender and lovely as a woodland fairy. Her arms were raised out slightly almost worshiping the beauty of nature, her face turned up to the warmth of the sun.

A horn blared, shocking him. Swearing, he immediately swerved as realised he had veered dangerously to other side of the almost deserted road. Damn it all, he would end up in a ditch if he wasn't careful, he realised irritably.

Staring at a forest nymph indeed, he snorted to himself. Thankfully he turned a corner and she was out of sight. He resolved grimly to stay out of her way as much as possible until her time with them was over. No matter how stimulating it was to banter with her, to tease her and torment her, he needed to keep his distance. No doubt he would get over his unseemly attraction soon enough.

Maria stood for a moment, drinking in the splendour of God's creation, allowing it to soothe her troubled spirits. For some reason the world seemed to be painted with the most vivid hues today: the magnificent blue of the sky, the bright white clouds scudding across the sky, the lush green of the oak forest, and the splashes of bright red poppies in the field nearby. Insects buzzed all around, flitting amongst the flowers.

Maria breathed it all in as she struggled to find peace amidst the turmoil of her emotions. Her head was churning with the conversation with Eliza. Was she right? Was she in love with the Captain? Surely not, how could she have fallen in love with such a caustic, infuriating man who seemed to delight only in provoking her.

But then there were times when he would let his guard down and he would look at her in such a way that she could hardly breathe. Just now in the teahouse for instance.

The more she saw of him the more he seemed to be falling deeper into her heart: his tenderness with his children, showing he had a great capacity to love; his passionate, courageous commitment to defend Austria; and his honourable, decent behaviour with Eliza, helping her when he had no need to.

And she would be deceiving herself if she didn't admit she _did_ like sparring with him, pitting her intellect against his, as aggravating as he could be. It stirred something deep inside her that he respected her enough to engage on equal terms with her. And there was the secret delight she took in his pleasure over her singing.

Was this love? She just didn't know. But it did feel strangely exhilarating, as if she were floating on a cloud of happiness. Even if it could only ever be her own closely guarded secret, she felt the elation bubbling inside her, making her want to sing and twirl with joyous abandon. Love was the most precious of things, even if it sprang up in the most inappropriate of places.

She walked along the lane towards the von Trapp villa, lost in thought, trailing her fingers absently along the high weeds and wildflowers growing by the road. A song came to her that she had learned long ago but which had little meaning to her at the time. Now it felt as if each word was engraved on her newly enraptured heart as she sang it softly.

 _I have often walked down this street before  
But the pavement always  
Stayed beneath my feet before_

 _All at once am I  
Several stories high  
Knowing I'm on the street where you live_

 _Are there lilac trees  
In the heart of town?  
Can you hear a lark in any other part of town?_

 _Does enchantment pour  
Out of every door?  
No, it's just on the street where you live_

 _And oh, the towering feeling  
Just to know somehow you are near  
The overpowering feeling  
That any second you may suddenly appear_

 _People stop and stare  
They don't bother me  
For there's no where else on earth  
That I would rather be_

 _Let the time go by  
I won't care if I  
Can be here _

_on the street where you live_ _**_

Maria reached the gates of the villa, staring through them just as she had a month ago, but this time with a curious mixture of trepidation and joy and confusion. Oh help, she sighed, unsure of what to do about these unsettling new feelings. There was nothing for it but to keep her newly discovered love to herself.

She just needed to avoid the Captain for the next month and then she would leave and embark on the next adventure in her life, though she had no idea what that would be.

No doubt she would get over her feelings for the Captain soon enough, she decided resolutely. Taking a deep breath, she clanked open the gates once again.

ooooOOOOoooo

 **A/N: Thank you to those lovely souls who encouraged me to keep going with this. You know who you are. xx**

 **A quick note about why I love the cover photo for this story. Despite the drama and heartache of Dame Julie not getting the film role in 'My Fair Lady,' and Audrey Hepburn not even getting an Oscar nomination for starring in it, I like to think those two infinitely classy, gracious ladies rose above it and became firm friends. The photo shows the two of them when Julie won the Oscar for 'Mary Poppins.'**

* _To sir, with love_ , lyrics and music by Black and London

** _On the street where you live_ , lyrics and music by Lerner and Lowe, My Fair Lady

Thanks for reading and I would love to know your thoughts.

I do not own TSOM or MFL.


	14. Soothing the savage beast

**A/N. Ok, let me apologise once again for** **m** **aking poor Elsa into a villainous caricature. I know she is crazily OOC, but someone had to take Prof Henry Higgins' role as a rude, bullying snob and I couldn't do that to Georg.**

 **Also, I should recap that in ch.4** **Max** **made** **a bet with Sascha Petrie that** **Maria will win the Festival.**

ooooOOOOoooo

 **Chapter 14: "Music hath charms to soothe the savage beast"**

Georg drove around the back of the house and parked the car, but he didn't get out. He just sat for a long time, tapping his fingers restlessly on the steering wheel, disturbed by intrusive thoughts of his governess. The image of her standing near the field with her hair shimmering brightly in the sunshine like a golden crown seemed to be burned into his mind. It was there when he closed his eyes.

He leaned his head back against the headrest, pondering what to do about his feelings for his beguiling governess. Loathe as he was to admit it, everything about her entranced him: her love of the children, her warmth and vivaciousness, her untameable spirit, her exquisite singing voice, and her formidable intellect. He shook his head in disbelief, even her impulsiveness was endearing to him. Usually he couldn't abide a lack of discipline and self-control, and certainly not in a governess.

The most astonishing thing was that she had torpedoed into his life and blown his meticulously regimented world to smithereens, and yet he could only feel profoundly grateful for what she had done. Uniforms, whistles, marching had all disappeared within days of her arrival, replaced with singing, laughter and joy. The children hadn't been this happy since they had Agathe, and nor, he had to admit, had he.

He rubbed the back of his neck wearily, wondering how the children would manage when Maria was gone from their lives. They would already have enough to cope with, on top of being sent away from Austria, and leaving him behind too. How would they manage? How would _he_ manage? He dismissed the last thought irritably. Of course he would endure it. The most important thing was securing the children's safety. Which brought his thoughts abruptly to Elsa.

Could he trust Elsa to see to the children's happiness? Would she make a good mother and take care of the most precious things in the world to him? Her feelings for the children were of muted affection, that is, aside from the terrible scene with Louisa yesterday over the Finishing School. But surely they needed the unconditional love that they had had with their mother. They deserved no less.

He shifted uneasily. When the children left to attend schools outside Austria, if something happened to him would she be able to keep the children out of the rapacious maw of the Third Reich once the Anschluss came? He shuddered at the thought of them joining Hitler Youth, like so many youngsters in Germany.

Worryingly, Elsa had shown a disinclination to be concerned with politics and had an alarming tendency to tolerate the intolerable. She often chastised him for not being more accommodating to the coming new order. At the Opera on that disastrous night weeks ago, she had rebuked him angrily for his outspokenness, telling him it was one of his worst faults.

Was it even fair of him to marry Elsa and expect her to face the consequences of his actions when he opposed the Nazis? She didn't share his convictions and yet she could be forced into exile because of him. They had barely discussed such matters after the tense encounter with Zeller. Ever since then, both of them had been curiously reluctant to progress in their relationship. They remained in a state of limbo. Perhaps they were both aware, deep inside, that they were standing at cross roads, facing a very real possibility that they would take different paths now that the Anschluss was so close.

Clearly they needed to talk. He hadn't even had a chance to tell her that the girls wouldn't be attending her Swiss Finishing school. Nor did he have any intention of sending the boys to the Theresian Military Academy, as she had proposed, not with the threat of the Anschluss looming. True, it was only yesterday that he had come to that decision, in no small part, due to their governess' passionate appeal on their behalf. But Elsa was bound to be enraged after all her efforts to secure them places in such prestigious schools.

Today, he resolved, they would talk. Everything needed to be settled one way or another and he had to have a strategy in place. Time could very well be running out.

As he sat in the car lost in thought, he was unaware of seven pairs of anxious, suspicious eyes watching him from a third floor window. Minutes later a stream of children poured out of the back door of the house, surrounding the car like an ambush, and bombarding him with belligerent questions.

"-Where's Fraulein Maria?"

"-Why didn't she come back with you?"

"-We saw she had packed her bag with all her things."

"-Did you send her back to the Abbey? Are you angry with her because she didn't want you to send us to Finishing School?"

"-She didn't do anything wrong, she was just trying to help us."

Georg got out of the car, taken aback by the unexpected attack. He held his hands up sternly to stop the barrage.

"Enough, children. I can't understand a word you're saying. One at a time please. Now what's all this fuss about?"

The children were momentarily silenced but not for long. Louisa spoke up, a definite note of hostility in her voice.

"Why hasn't Fraulein Maria come back with you? She left us this morning because she had a meeting with you, and then she went away in the car with you without even saying goodbye."

Georg wondered, bemused, where the affectionate girl of this morning had disappeared to. Clearly any threat to their cherished governess had them bristling with animosity.

Even Brigitte who usually favoured him the most, chimed in, her voice laced with concern. "Also, Uncle Max said that she missed her morning music lesson. Did you send her back to the Abbey?"

"Ah, I see, you're all wondering about Fraulein Maria. It's quite simple. We had to attend to something in town and she decided to walk back part of the way. She should be along shortly."

"Why is her bag packed then?" Liesl asked worriedly.

Georg reached out to stroke her cheek, more entertained than annoyed by the interrogation. At the back of his mind, he felt warmed that the children trusted him enough to express their fears. It would have been unthinkable a month ago.

"Perhaps you had better ask her about that when you see her." Georg decided to drop that question on the Fraulein to sort out, realising she really had thought she would be fired once she confessed to her deceit. True enough, he would have sent her packing, normally. He refused to dwell on why he hadn't.

Gretl held her arms up, demanding to be picked up. Although she was long passed the age to be carried she was confident enough with him now to assert her rights, having missed out on that pleasure for most of her young life.

Amused, he picked her up, enjoying the feel of her soft little arms around his neck. With his heart full of tenderness for the children, and refusing to think about how devastated he would be when he sent them away, he ushered them inside.

"I bought some flowers for you girls. Marta can you get them from the front seat please."

While the girls gasped with pleasure over Eliza's violets he teased them all. "Now, you didn't really think that I had gotten rid of your beloved governess did you? If I did send her away, I have no doubt you would all have run off with her, and then where would I be without all your noise and chaos and arguing and bickering?

Most of them gave reluctant giggles, but Louisa said shortly, "Yes we would have run away with her."

Across the hallway, their governess opened the front door, looking troubled. But the expression vanished, replaced by a smile like beam of sunlight when seven eager children launched themselves at her as if they hadn't seen her in weeks.

Gretl scrambled out of his arms leaving Georg on his own to watch as his children flung themselves exuberantly at Maria, chattering excitedly, relaying their unfounded fears about her absence. Maria cupped their cheeks tenderly and returned their hugs. She even somehow managed to respond to their jumble of questions.

The love flowing between them was palpable. It was almost too painful for Georg to watch, knowing they would not have her for much longer. Whichever came first – the children leaving Austria or Maria returning to the Abbey, they would all be bereft, left with a void in their lives that could never be filled.

When her eyes met his across the hallway, he remembered his resolution to avoid her for everyone's sake, and most decidedly his own. Ignoring his pounding heart, he gave her a curt nod and turned on his heel, unaware of his governess' gaze following him involuntarily, hurt flickering in her eyes.

With grim determination Georg went to find Elsa.

ooooOOOOoooo

Although it was closer to lunchtime than breakfast, Elsa preferred to eat later since the excessive noise of the children at breakfast grated on her nerves. And frankly, after the scene yesterday with the shockingly rude and ungrateful Louisa she had no wish to see any of them right now.

Sitting alone, she sipped her tea, reflecting again on how tiresome it was to be in the countryside. Trees, lakes, mountains…. when you had seen one you had seen them all. After a dreary month in this Godforsaken backwater she felt she had seen enough wilderness to last a lifetime.

She shuddered delicately at the rural vulgarity of it all. Oh dear Lord, the entertainment! The coarse local yokels considered yodelling a refined art, and Georg had even stopped on the road one day to listen to some peasants playing the Alp Horn, of all things.

Aigen was so culturally barren, so devoid of excitement and sophistication, that even a dead rabbit on the roadside could draw a crowd. How she longed to be back in Vienna with its elegant charms and refined company. She looked forward to regaling her genteel friends with horror stories of her provincial adventures. They would wonder how she survived it.

She simply couldn't understand why Georg was so suddenly enraptured with it all. Where was the suave, sophisticated man she knew from Vienna? He might wish to play the part of country gentry but she did not.

Her mouth tightened, annoyed. That gutter-snipe governess seemed to have bewitched him somehow, dragging him and his children into the muck. Speaking of which, Elsa had been speechless a few days ago when Georg had encouraged the boys to help with mucking out the stables, and she had been outraged when he endorsed the governess' suggestion that his daughters climb trees.

How would they ever learn to become ladies and gentlemen if they were being encouraged to race about getting filthy, with torn clothes and scraped knees, and behaving like unruly urchins? No-one in decent society would ever accept such behaviour. She really must persuade Georg to return to Vienna to get his bearings again.

She looked up as Max came in. "Where on earth is Georg?" she demanded peevishly.

"Good morning to you too, Elsa," Max replied dryly, kissing her heavily powdered cheek.

He sat down. "Franz said he took Fraulein Maria to town and Georg muttered something to me on the way to the car about a waitress." He shrugged, perplexed.

Elsa's eyes lit up. "Oh, do you think Georg has finally come to his senses and is getting rid of that atrocious governess? Perhaps he has found her a job as a waitress. But really, she is too coarse even for that. Still, she won't be our problem any longer. What a headache she has been," she said, witheringly.

"Really Elsa, you're terribly hard on the little Fraulein. I find her enchanting, and that voice, my God that voice! When she sings it could move the heavens. And even you can't complain about her speaking voice any more, not after the children taught her _Hochdeutsch_."

"She may be able to speak without that dreadful dialect but she is still not, nor ever will be, a lady." Elsa declared haughtily.

"Hmm, we'll see," Max stroked his moustache thoughtfully. "I have plans for our dear little Fraulein, and I have feeling she will be able to surprise us all."

"What on earth do you intend to do? Drag her out of her convent to exploit her? Is there nothing you won't do? You're terribly unscrupulous, Max."

"I don't intend to exploit her." Max denied loftily, "but if she does want me to manage her once she bursts on the music scene, I will protect her interests fully."

"What in heaven's name are you talking about?"

"Well, I am in the process of persuading her to sing at the Festival. It will launch her stellar career. Believe me it will be even more than anything I could have dreamed of."

Ignoring Elsa's sceptical look, he continued.

"The biggest problem will be Georg of course. He is so ridiculously over-protective just because she's a postulant. I don't suppose you could use your influence with Georg to persuade him that she should sing at the Festival?"

Elsa preened, flattered that Max thought she had that kind of power over Georg. But if she thought about it a moment she hadn't even been able to convince him to get rid of the lowly governess over her hideously common accent.

She dismissed the thought. No matter how tediously independent Georg was, she felt confident that she would be able to make him see sense eventually. The trick was to make him realise what was best for his children, so that they could take their proper place in society.

Realising Max was awaiting a response she gave a coquettish laugh.

"Max you really are a beast. I _could_ use my influence with Georg but do you really want that wretched girl to make a complete fool of herself? I am willing to concede that she can sing, but she does not have the poise and grace and confidence to perform in the Festival in front of Austria's great and good. You do recall it's being broadcast live on the wireless? Even the Chancellor never fails to tune in. You are setting her up for a tremendous fall. But on your own head be it, when she runs in tears from the stage, gibbering with fright."

Elsa paused thoughtfully, ruminating on the possibilities of the downfall of the governess. Perhaps it might teach the little chit something about hubris and humility if she suffered a humiliating defeat. It might curb her impudent ideas, which were far above her station.

Max replied mildly, "I don't intend for her to fail. She has great courage. If she can take Georg on in one of his foul moods and get the better of him, the girl can do anything."

Max had observed how the governess seemed to be able to captivate Georg without even trying, just through her singing alone. When he had mentioned it to the Fraulein she had blushed, and modestly attributed Georg's reaction to the music. Laughing, she had quoted the ancient poem by Congreve:

 _"Music hath charms to soothe the savage beast; to soften rocks or bend a knotted oak."_

But Max rather thought it was more than that after observing the ruckus yesterday between Louisa and Elsa - some drama about a Finishing school. Georg had been bellowing like a raging bull, but only minutes later, he had come downstairs after talking to the governess, quieter and calmer. By nightfall when Max looked in on Georg in his study after the Fraulein's singing lesson, Georg seemed positively enraptured.

It was most extraordinary, Max mused. The governess was like an enchantress, weaving intoxicating spells over the usually truculent Georg. It certainly wasn't just music soothing the savage beast. Max was wise enough not to say anything to Elsa, though surely she must have noticed herself.

Instead he cajoled her jovially. "And you are going to help me to get her to succeed!"

"I am not!" Elsa scoffed. "Why on earth would I want that squashed cabbage leaf to do well? She's going to be locked up in a convent anyway. What do I care what happens to her?"

"But think about it Elsa," Max said craftily. "What if she decides the Abbey is not what she wants to do with her life? It's clear to everyone how unsuited she is for it. It's only a matter of time before she realises that too. It's tragic to think of that voice silenced. It would be like trapping a nightingale in a cold, dark cave."

He could tell by Elsa's wary look that he had her attention, so he continued.

"I have a feeling that our young Fraulein will never be a nun. And if she decides on a singing career, who better than I to get her out of your hair? Once Georg realises the Abbey is not her destiny what if he asks her to stay on longer as his governess, for months, if not years? It's quite possible, given how much the children have taken to her."

Elsa glared at him for a moment then asked sourly, "What do you want me to do?"

"I need you to pay for a dress for her to look the part at the Festival. Jewels we can hire, but a gown will be expensive. At least for what I have in mind."

Elsa sniffed. "Why doesn't she make her own dress? I am sure we can find some potato sacks for her – something like that repulsive dress she arrived in," she said scathingly.

"Really, Elsa," Max chided her.

"I don't see you as her fairy godmother," Elsa responded, acidly.

"What if I sweeten the deal?" Max suggested enticingly. "What if I were to get invitations to the highlight of the Salzburg season – the most sought after event on the calendar: the Pre-Festival ball?"

Elsa gasped in amazement "You know I have been trying to get invitations for that for weeks. It's been impossible. How on earth did you get them? Last year even some of the Habsburg princes were there. And Baroness Eberfeld told me that this year the Queen of Rumania and her son the Crown Prince will be attending."

Max smirked and stroked his moustache complacently. "You forget my dear, I am one of the organizers of the Festival so of course I got tickets. I will escort our little Fraulein, and you of course, will go with Georg. It will be a chance to showcase her extraordinary gifts and give everyone a little taste of her wonderous talent before the Festival."

"So do we have a deal?" he asked persuasively. As she hesitated he added, "Elsa I have a lot riding on this: a small bet with Sascha Petrie. I can't wait to see that scoundrel seething with jealousy, oozing outrage. It's a matter of honour between us - to find the best talent."

Elsa sniffed disdainfully. "Honour among thieves, I should think. Alright, I agree to pay for the girl's dress. But now that I think about it, I need a new gown too. I can't wear anything that I brought with me. I simply must get back to the couturiers in Vienna. The ball is next week. Heavens, there's not a moment to lose."

They both looked up as Georg walked in.

"Elsa - " Georg began but was interrupted.

"Oh darling, you're back." Elsa hurried to him and he dutifully kissed her cheek. "I have the most exciting news. Max has proven his usefulness for once and got us invitations to the Pre Festival ball. Can you imagine? It's the highlight of the Salzburg season."

"Elsa -"

"But Georg, it means I have to rush back to Vienna, right this minute. I need to get a fabulous gown for the occasion." She posed slightly, as if she were on a Parisian catwalk, an elegant hand on her hip, showing her stunning figure to its best vantage.

Usually that brought men to their quivering knees but Georg seemed strangely immune. His eyes slid away from her uncomfortably as he asked, "Why can't you wear what you wore to von Helmsdof's party? That seemed nice." He vaguely remembered a glamorous golden gown, though it was a little flamboyant for his taste.

Elsa looked appalled. "What, that old thing? And besides, It's _de rigueur_ to not wear the same thing twice. I don't expect you know anything about ladies' fashion, but trust me this is important. This ball is so difficult to get invitations to, even with the best connections. Oh I know, it's nothing like the Embassy ball in Vienna of course, but for Salzburg it's quite the thing."

"Elsa, do we have to go?" Georg asked irritably. "If you really want to, can't Max take you?"

Elsa stared at him, aghast. "Not go?" she asked slowly, as if he were speaking a foreign language. "You can't be serious. I really think this country air is getting to you Georg. Some kind of rural malaise. But don't worry, darling, I know you'll enjoy it once you are there. Now, I simply must run. Max be an angel and drive me to the station.

"Wait, Elsa," Georg said firmly. "We need to talk. There are important matters to be discussed. They can't wait any longer."

"Georg, I am sure it can wait a few days." She glided out of the dining room before Georg could stop her.

Frustrated, he turned to Max, his temper brewing. "What the hell is this about Fraulein Maria singing at the Festival?" he demanded angrily, without preamble.

"Ah, that," Max gulped his coffee, wincing as it burned his throat. He got up hastily, dabbing his mouth with his napkin. "Well…. she would be simply marvellous, Georg. You've heard her sing. It's incomparable." He edged toward the door. "But I really have to run too if I am to get Elsa to the station on time. We can talk later." He slid out of the dining room as fast he could.

"Max!" Georg thundered, but Max was gone, leaving Georg alone and infuriated.

"Damn, damn, damn."

ooooOOOOoooo

"Pssst."

Startled, Maria looked around, wondering who was hissing at her surreptitiously, as she walked past the drawing room.

"Psst. Fraulein."

She turned to see Herr Detweiler looking comically furtive, trying to blend in near some heavy curtains. She laughed quietly, as he put his finger to his lips.

"Is _he_ around?" He looked paranoid

"The Captain? I don't think so," she whispered back. "He's in his study." Maria was relieved that she had been able to avoid the Captain this afternoon, though it had been remarkably easy since the Captain seemed to leave the room whenever their paths crossed.

"Come with me, Fraulein. I need to talk to you."

Maria followed him curiously. She had her own reasons for avoiding the Captain but she doubted they were the same as Herr Detweiler's. At least she hoped not. She bit back a giggle at the thought of Herr Detweiler nursing an unrequited love for the Captain.

With a hunted look, he led her to a quiet corner. "I don't have much time. Georg is on the war-path looking for me ever since I got back from the station to drop Elsa off. Apparently he is becoming all 'mother-henish' about you singing in the Festival."

"But I haven't even said I'll do it," Maria gasped.

"But you've got to. It's important for Austria. And yes it's important for me too," he admitted, unrepentantly.

He added cunningly, "Besides, it's a chance for you to win a new roof for the orphanage the Abbey supports."

"What do you mean?" Maria looked baffled.

"Well er…I may have taken a bet, a small wager," Max admitted sheepishly. "It's with my arch nemesis Sascha Petrie, the rogue. If you win the Festival, Petrie has promised a new roof."

"Herr Detweiler, you really shouldn't be gambling," she scolded, affectionately. "It's a sin."

"I know, I'm a terrible fiend. But it's for a good cause – and I don't mean just for my own good, though that is a consideration. Just think of those dear orphans."

Maria had to smile at his feeble attempts at being public spirited.

He continued piously, "When you told me about those poor children that first night at dinner I knew I couldn't rest until I found a solution."

"That was very thoughtful of you Herr Detweiler," Maria said ironically, amused at his fabrications. "But I haven't even decided if I will sing yet. Even if I do, there is no chance I would win."

"Trust me my dear, your singing could set the stars on fire. But first there's something else. You, Cinderella, are going to a ball!" he announced.

"A ball?" Maria couldn't believe her ears.

"The Pre-Festival Ball. It's a chance for you to capture hearts with your singing. It will give you the confidence to sing at the Festival."

"No really, Herr Detweiler, I am not the sort of person to go to a ball." Maria objected. "And as for singing, well, I just couldn't. It would be too intimidating."

"Nonsense my dear. It will be just a song or two. As a Festival organizer I can arrange it. But the thing is we need to convince Georg about this. He is really so tiresome and overbearing," Max grumbled.

Maria was about to respond when she sensed movement behind Herr Detweiler. Her eyes widened apprehensively to see the Captain appear behind him, openly listening, his gaze flinty. He must have approached stealthily like those U-boats he commanded. She signalled frantically with her eyes to stop Herr Detweiler but he continued blithely.

"He feels he has to control everything, including you. Why are you twitching like that Fraulein?" he asked, puzzled.

"So, I'm overbearing am I, Max? Tiresome, hmm? Controlling?" Georg's tone was mild but that made it all the more menacing.

Max jumped guiltily and turned, but he recovered quickly. "Ah Georg, I've been searching for you all afternoon," he lied, glibly.

Georg snorted with disbelief.

Ignoring Georg's ominous demeanour and narrowed eyes, Max said cheerfully, "You're just the man we wanted to see. We have an announcement to make: I am escorting our dear Fraulein to the Ball!"

ooooOOOOooo

 **A/N Thanks so much for reading, and for all the very kind words.**

 **Since I won't be able to post anything more this month, may I wish all the readers and writers in the fandom a joyful, peaceful Christmas or holiday season, and a happy new year.**


	15. Preparations

From the previous chapter:

 _Ignoring Georg's ominous demeanour and narrowed eyes, Max said cheerfully, "You're just the man we wanted to see. We have an announcement to make: I am escorting our dear Fraulein to the Ball!"_

 **Chapter 15: Preparations**

"In my study, now!" The Captain snapped furiously to Max, then turned to Maria. "You had better come too please, Fraulein" he said stiffly.

Maria's stomach lurched, remembering how he had lost his temper with Louisa. She really didn't think she could face another confrontation, not when she felt so vulnerable over her newly discovered feelings for him.

Her heart was already thudding frantically to be so close to him again. Her heightened senses were painfully aware of everything about him, from the subtle hint of a cologne and the slightly husky timbre of his voice, to the firmness of his jaw, and even the intriguing little scar on his chin. Why did he have to be so ridiculously handsome, she asked herself despairingly.

Astonishingly, Herr Detweiler seemed unperturbed by the Captain's rage despite having spent the better part of the afternoon hiding from him. Now that he had been cornered he seemed to have lost all his instincts for self-preservation. He seemed positively buoyant.

They fell back slightly as the Captain strode ahead. Although there was anger in every line of his body, Maria could not help but notice how he moved with a sleek elegance. It brought to mind the pictures of panthers she had seen in books, with their coiled, barely leashed power.

She was relieved when Herr Detweiler distracted her from her wayward thoughts.

He gave a low chuckle as he murmured wryly to Maria, "This feels like the times I was sent to the headmaster's office."

Maria shushed him, concerned that the Captain would become even more enraged if he heard.

But Herr Detweiler was unrepentant. "Now might be a good time to burst into song Fraulein," he advised jocularly. "It might turn our snarling ferocious tiger into a purring pussycat."

"Herr Detweiler, please!" Maria whispered anxiously, astounded that he seemed so unaware that he was on thin ice with the Captain.

Once inside the study, the Captain closed the door with a decisive click. With his face like thunder he turned to Max.

"So, you intend to accompany Fraulein Maria to the ball. Does this have anything to do with your plans to coerce her into singing in the Festival?"

"As a matter of fact, the ball will be the perfect opportunity to showcase her talents," Max replied as if it were the most genius of ideas and deserved congratulations.

The Captain however was having none of it. He unleashed a furious tirade. Maria winced as he flayed Herr Detweiler with words like exploitation, devious scheming, unscrupulous despicable behaviour, and manipulation.

Herr Detweiler, however, seemed remarkably unruffled, but at least he had the sense to stay silent until the Captain stopped. He spoke placatingly.

"Georg, I assure you I have no wish to exploit our dear Fraulein. I hold her in the highest esteem, you know that."

He ignored Georg's disbelieving snort and continued.

"Fraulein Maria is a very courageous, capable young woman who can rise to meet any challenge. She has an extraordinary voice. Surely she should be allowed to decide what she wants to do with it. Perhaps you should ask her what she wants to do instead of trying decide for her."

The Captain's nostrils flared and his jaw clenched, but he bit back his sharp retort.

As he turned to her, Maria immediately dropped her eyes, afraid he might see what she was probably hopeless at hiding. He spoke with rigid formality.

"Fraulein your welfare is my responsibility. I therefore find it necessary to advise you that you should not feel manipulated into doing anything you are uncomfortable with. Singing at the Festival will be a daunting endeavour that you must consider carefully before committing to it."

Maria took a deep breath, unsure of what to say. Despite his peremptory manner she was touched by his protectiveness.

"Thank you for your concern sir. I do need to think about it some more. It's all a bit overwhelming. I just don't know right now."

A sudden idea came to her. "But if I may, Captain, I would like to seek advice from the Reverend Mother. She is so wise, she always knows what to do."

The Captain nodded curtly. "If that is what you wish I can drive you there and help explain the situation."

"Thank you for your kindness Captain," though in truth he looked anything but kind. "But I really need to speak to her on my own please. There are many things I need to tell her. And there's a bus that will be along shortly," she added hastily. She didn't think she could cope with another car ride with the Captain.

Max hid his amusement as Georg's efforts to gain control over the situation were thwarted, making him clench his jaw with frustration as Maria left them.

ooooOOOOoooo

"What is it that has brought you here my child? You look troubled."

"Oh Mother, I have so much to tell you and none of it's very good I'm afraid," Maria confessed remorsefully. She knelt and kissed the kindly woman's ring and stayed there penitently with her head bowed.

The Reverend Mother touched her hair benevolently, soothing her. "Come Maria. Sit down and tell me everything."

Maria looked up and allowed herself to sink into the infinite compassion of her beloved Mother's eyes, and then the whole story poured out.

The Reverend Mother listened mostly in silence, but occasionally shaking her head with a gentle but exasperated, "Oh Maria."

Maria could barely look into the Reverend Mother's eyes as she told her story, fearing the disappointment she would see there. When she did take a peek, she was baffled to see a benign twinkle there. She must be mistaken about that, Maria decided as she ploughed on, finally coming to an exhausted halt.

The Reverend Mother gave a deep sigh, though she didn't seem angry. In fact she seemed unsurprised that Maria's impulsiveness had once again landed her in trouble.

"You say the Captain didn't fire you, when really it would have most appropriate for him to do so over your deceit?"

"He said he was being lenient for the children's sake."

"I see." She chided Maria gently. "When I sent you out in the world it was so you could see if you have the temperament for the rigours of Abbey life. I think this latest transgression shows that your impulsiveness is going to be a very big obstacle for you to accept the life we have here."

She held her hand up as Maria tried to interrupt. "I do understand that you felt you were trying to right a wrong. I know you have a strong sense of justice and compassion, but you certainly went about it in an inappropriate way."

"Yes, Mother," Maria agreed miserably.

"You have shown remorse already but after we finish here you should have Father Wassner hear your Confession. He will decide on an appropriate penance."

"Yes, Mother."

"If the Captain is willing to let you stay on you should finish your time there, but you must try much harder to keep out of mischief." Her tone was stern but this time Maria was sure she could see the warmth in her eyes.

Maria's hands twisted anxiously in her lap. "Mother, there's more. The Captain and Herr Detweiler are at loggerheads over me."

Concern immediately flashed in the Reverend Mother's eyes. "Has something happened? Something.." she hesitated "… untoward?"

"Oh no, nothing like that." Maria's cheeks flooded with colour. "It's just that Herr Detweiler wants me to sing in the Festival and the Captain thinks he's trying to exploit me. But Herr Detweiler has been so kind teaching me. I'm just so confused. I don't know what to do."

She went on passionately. "I do love to sing. It feels as if I am rejoicing in God's grace when I lift my voice up to the heavens. But is it vanity and hubris to sing in public?"

She looked beseechingly at the Reverend Mother, desperate for guidance. "Also, Herr Detweiler wants to take me to a grand ball before the Festival, to give me confidence to sing at the Festival. But I've never been to a ball and I couldn't imagine anything more intimidating."

The Reverend Mother went over to the window, her hands folded into her robe as she contemplated. She turned back to Maria.

"Singing is not a sin, Maria. The Lord created us to be instruments with the ability to make music and to sing. But with you He has truly blessed you with a voice of celestial beauty. Perhaps it is His choice that you share your gifts with others. It may very well be that God has another path in mind for you other than the Abbey."

"That's the other thing Mother," Maria said painfully, tears clogging her throat. "I'm not sure the Abbey is my destiny anymore. I seemed to have failed God in so many ways."

She forced herself to continue. "I… I… have developed… feelings for the Captain." The excruciating embarrassment made the words come out in barely a whisper.

There was a silence as Maria kept her head bowed with shame, but then she felt the comforting warmth of the Reverend Mother's hand on her shoulder.

"Does the Captain share your feelings?" she asked quietly.

"No! No! Well…, I don't know. I'm sure he doesn't, but Eliza thinks he does and there are times he lets his guard down and he looks at me in a way that I can hardly breathe. But mostly he keeps out of my way. And the Baroness has been staying for over a month…."

"Is there reason to believe that the Captain would take advantage of your feelings?"

"Oh no, Mother! You were right – he's a fine, honourable man. Anyway, he doesn't know how I feel and I'll never tell him."

"Maria, the love of a man and woman is holy too. There is no reason to be ashamed of loving someone. You haven't failed God. Indeed, to love fully and wholeheartedly is to glory in God. I do not know if this man will be able to love you in return. It may be that he will become betrothed to the Baroness, but for the moment he has not taken that step. It will require a great deal of strength to go back to his household and carry on as normal, but go back, you must."

She gently squeezed Maria's shoulder to give her courage.

"The decisions about whether to attend the ball and sing at the Festival are entirely yours, Maria. I see nothing inappropriate in either as long as you are comfortable with what will be required, and that you can trust these two gentleman to have your best interests at heart."

She finally smiled openly, and Maria basked in the wisdom and tenderness in her eyes.

"Now go with God, my child. We can talk again when you are ready. Perhaps the Lord's path for you will be clearer then."

ooooOOOOoooo

Maria found the Captain and Herr Detweiler pacing the hallway impatiently like anxious expectant fathers when she returned. It reminded her of the way the Captain had paced around her when she first met him. This time it was Herr Detweiler who was the subject of his infuriated glares.

"Well?" they both demanded when they saw her.

Maria hesitated, feeling as if she were on a precipice. Somehow, she knew that the next step would be so momentous it could either result in her soaring with exhilaration or falling into ignoble disaster. She took a deep breath.

"The Reverend Mother said it would be not be inappropriate if I attend the ball and sing at the Festival. So, I've decided that yes, I would like to do both."

She saw the Captain's chest rise slowly, filling with air, as if he was suppressing strong emotions. Although the look on his face spoke volumes of disapproval he refrained from saying anything.

He nodded abruptly to her and turned to Max. "If this turns out to be a folly for Fraulein Maria, I will have your head," he warned menacingly, before stalking off.

Herr Detweiler looked elated. "I promise you my dear, you will never regret this decision, and I will protect you fully."

Maria sighed, still not sure if she had made the right decision. But there was no going back.

Instead she asked curiously, "Herr Detweiler, why on earth do you keep provoking the Captain like that when he is already livid? Earlier you were hiding from his wrath."

He chuckled gleefully. "Ah my dear, it's because I've just realised that Georg is deeply in love again! Though of course, being Georg, he is fighting it every step of the way. Despite all those medals, this is one battle he is going to lose. It's going to be the most marvellous defeat," he gloated. "I can't help but take a fiendish delight in needling him."

Maria felt the agony twisting inside her at the thought of the Captain being in love. She swallowed hard, feeling on the verge of tears.

"Oh, I see. Of course. I.., I suppose he will be announcing his engagement to the Baroness soon." Through her despair she felt a small prickle of pride that only a hint of the desolation that was sweeping through her came out in her voice.

Herr Detweiler looked at her sympathetically for a moment but remained silent. Then he took her hand and patted it gently with his other hand. "Right, Cinderella, we need to prepare you for your ball."

ooooOOOOoooo

So it was that Maria found herself, over the next days, undergoing intensive training on how to be a lady. While learning all the tedious rules of etiquette she could only sympathise with why Louisa had been so adamant that she did not want to go a Finishing School.

The children were ecstatic that their initial lessons on how to be a lady would be put to good use at a ball of all things.

She rarely saw the Captain, which was probably just as well since his bad temper was back with a vengeance. She occasionally saw him glowering from a distance. There had been one further altercation between the three of them. It was over what Maria should sing at the Ball. The Captain had forcefully rejected the idea that she should sing the Austrian national anthem _Sie gesegnet ohne Ende_ [Blessed Without End].

"I forbid it Fraulein. There may be Nazi sympathisers attending the ball who would see it as an act of defiance against the coming new order. It would put you in danger in the future."

Maria however, had been quietly determined. "Captain, you of all people know that there are times when we are called upon to show our devotion and loyalty."

She had not forgotten his commitment to defend Austria against the Third Reich. Once the Festival was over she would do everything in her power to convince him to leave with the children instead.

"I'm a trained soldier Fraulein, it's completely different for me."

"I love Austria too, Captain. What kind of country do we live in where even singing our national anthem is an act of defiance?"

She recalled the sparring they had enjoyed since she arrived at the villa. "Since you find the ancient Greeks so wise you would know that Plato once said "The price of apathy towards public affairs is to be ruled by evil men.""

Frustrated at her stubbornness he said tersely, "This is not an intellectual game, Fraulein. Naivety can be fatal in these difficult times. We will discuss this further later."

Despite his brusqueness Maria was sure she had seen a grudging admiration in his eyes and it warmed her.

Two days before the ball, Maria walked carefully across the children's room, for the hundredth time. She felt ridiculous with three books perched precariously on her head to curb her naturally exuberant stride. The children were cheering excitedly as the books wobbled but didn't fall. Herr Detweiler watched with complacent pride.

The two little ones were bouncing jubilantly.

Marta twirled joyfully. "Just imagine Fraulein Maria, you might dance with the Prince of Ru… Ru…. of somewhere! It's just like the Cinderella story!"

The books teetered and crashed to the floor as Maria looked aghast at Herr Detweiler.

"What? Royalty? You didn't tell me that Herr Detweiler!"

"Oh didn't I mention it? I thought I did," Max said breezily. "There's nothing to be intimidated about Fraulein. The trick with royalty is to realise they are just human beings. The protocol requires you to curtsey low, don't look them in the eye, don't walk in front of them and only speak when spoken to. That's all there is to it. In any case I doubt any of us will be engaging with the Rumanian Queen and the Crown Prince."

Maria was horrified. Even those simple rules might be hard to remember. She could envisage every possible disaster befalling her in their presence.

"Hallo Father," Liesl said, seeing him at the door. "You've met royalty before haven't you Father? When you were decorated by the Emperor."

The children eagerly asked him to tell them again, though they had heard it countless times before.

Their father smiled. Although these days he treated Maria with cool detachment and Max with barely restrained annoyance, his warmth to the children was undiminished.

"That was a very, very long time ago."

As the children pleaded with him again, he continued wryly. "The ceremony took place in Schoenbrunn Palace. I walked up to Emperor Franz Josef in the Imperial Hall. Despite his age, he was a very dignified, majestic Emperor. It seemed like a very long walk and I was worried the whole time I would trip over my sword in front of the entire Court."

Right on cue the children giggled as they always did, hanging on his every word.

"I knelt before him as he anointed me with his sword, and then he said some kind words about serving our Empire. Then he pinned the medal on my uniform, and that was that. I did dance with some princesses at the Ball afterwards, but I only had eyes for the beauty and grace of your mother."

The story always made the children glow with pride and happiness.

He motioned to the children. "Right, I came to tell you that cook has made strudel for your afternoon tea."

The children raced out. Max went too, not one to miss out on one of his favourite things.

The Captain looked at Maria, and for the first time in days there was a teasing light in his eyes. He advised her dryly.

"Er, about meeting royalty, Fraulein; you might want to avoid sharing your story with the Queen, the one about your day at the Races, cheering that horse – what was its name – Dover, wasn't it?"

"Thank you Captain, I'll bear that in mind." Maria replied with dignity, but inside she was leaping with delight to glimpse a more light-hearted Captain again.

"And ah, Fraulein, do try to avoid any more half-baked accents, won't you?"

"Thank you, Captain, you're full of good advice."

She saw his mouth twitch.

They both turned, startled, as there was a huge commotion downstairs at the front door, with a woman shrieking indignantly.

"You just get your 'ands offa my coat! I ain't moving until I see the Cap'n and Maria. They're good friends of mine, they are!"

The Captain turned back to Maria, amused. "I believe you have a visitor, Fraulein."

"Eliza!" Maria clapped her hands together happily and raced downstairs while the Captain followed slowly.

Eliza was engaged in an unseemly tussle with Franz over her bag and coat. For once, the usually unflappable Franz looked flustered and more than a little outraged.

"Captain, this woman had the audacity to use the front door instead of the servants' entrance and she claims she knows you. I've told her that we are not looking for more maids right now and I'm trying to send her on her way."

"That won't be necessary, Franz. I do know this young lady and she is a guest. Please escort her and Fraulein Maria to the drawing room and serve them tea."

For a moment Franz was so taken aback he just stared at the Captain, as if he had gone insane. Then his professional mask slipped over his face once more and he said stiffly, "Very good, sir."

Maria wanted to laugh as Franz escorted them with affronted dignity.

Eliza said in a disdainful whisper to Maria, "That butler is so stuck up, 'e should be the one marrying the Baroness."

Maria hushed Eliza, but it was obvious from the way that Franz stiffened even more that he had heard.

When he left them, Maria said, "Oh Eliza, it's so lovely to see you. How is the new job?"

"I can't stay long 'cos I got to get back to me work. Frau Meyer is ever so kind and she don't mind the way I talk, an' all. The thing is, I wanted to encourage you some more to sing at the Festival. I got me first pay and it's so much. I wanted to give it to you so you could buy a pretty frock for the Festival."

"Oh Eliza, that is so sweet of you. You're such a dear." Maria's eyes filled with tears, she was so touched. "But it's not necessary. I've already decided to sing, and Herr Detweiler is having a dress made for me. I haven't seen it yet."

Eliza hugged her delightedly. "That's wonderful! You'll knock them all dead, you will."

She looked around to make sure they were alone and whispered, "What about the Cap'n? I 'ope 'e 'as declared 'imself to you."

"No, Eliza, you were wrong about that. The Captain doesn't have any feelings for me except exasperation. He's been in a terrible mood for days," Maria whispered back. She could feel the permanent lump of grief in her chest. "I'm expecting he will announce his engagement to the Baroness soon."

"I don't believe it!" Eliza said indignantly. "That can't be!"

"Ah well." Maria smiled sadly, bravely.

Franz came back. Despite his stoic face, Maria was sure he was grinding his teeth as he served them tea. She was amused again as Eliza stuck her little finger out as she sipped her tea from the expensive china.

Then she nearly choked when Eliza said haughtily, as if she were the lady of the manor, "That will be all Franz, you may go now."

She kept a serious face until Franz left. He was tight-lipped with fury and offence. "Eliza, really! You're terrible!" she said, laughing.

"Well 'e was so rude to me. Telling me to get out and calling me a dirty girl! But I washed me hands and face before I came, I did." Eliza said, crossly.

She put down her cup. "But I best get on me way. As long as you're sure about the money, I might use it to see if I can get a ticket to the Festival. I'll be the one cheering the loudest."

"Thank you, Eliza, I can't tell you how much your kindness and confidence mean to me." Maria hugged her tightly again and saw her to the door.

She shut the door and leaned back against it, holding her stomach because it was cramping with anxiety at the thought of the ball and the Festival.

Why on earth had she agreed to such things? It would be a calamity.

ooooOOOOoooo

 **A/N Thank you for the very kind words. They are a real gift.**

 **I'd love to know your thoughts.**

I do not own TSOM or MFL.


	16. Fear

**Chapter 16: Fear**

"Besides, do any of us understand what we are doing? If we did, would we ever do it?"

\- _George Bernard Shaw, 'Pygmalian' (My Fair Lady)_

ooooOOOOoooo

The ballroom was crowded, overwhelmingly so. Georg realized with frustration that he had lost sight of Fraulein Maria and Max. He felt the tight knot of worry in his stomach for her. Although her singing was beyond compare, surely she must feel overwhelmed to be here, at the opening ball of the Festival, amongst Austria's aristocracy, foreign dignitaries and royalty.

He cursed Max once again for letting his ambition and unscrupulous scheming thrust Maria into the spotlight like this. How could a naive young postulant possibly cope with all this attention? It was a world away from the gentle, cloistered haven of the Abbey. He needed to be close by, to protect her if she faltered, if it all went horribly wrong and she got stage fright.

An ominous sense of foreboding loomed over him like thunder clouds. The crowd pressed oppressively against him, and the cloying scent of expensive perfumes felt suffocating. He swore inwardly, where the hell was she? Dread lay like a stone in his stomach.

He heard Max make the announcement and turned in that direction. Pushing through, he saw her in the distance. He was puzzled why she was still wearing her velvet opera cape. Why hadn't she taken it off when she arrived?

She looked splendid though, all radiant blue eyes and creamy skin, the rich burgundy cape a perfect foil for her luminous, natural beauty. As always, her hair looked soft and silky, it's sheen far more lustrous than the jewel-encrusted tiaras glittering on the heads of many of the ladies present.

Almost as if in slow motion, Georg watched Max help her off with her cape. The silence thundered, and time stood still for just a moment. He froze. Around him he could hear shocked gasps, embarrassed murmurs mixed with the sneering titters of laughter, leering faces crowing with delight, and malicious whispering amongst some of his peers.

With shock, he saw that she was wearing that awful dress she had worn when she arrived at his home – brown, drab, shapeless. She was certainly lovely enough to carry it off – her wholesome radiance was undimmed by the dreary sack-like garment, but still, he could see her distress. The pain in her eyes battled with the fear, as her gaze sought his and telegraphed her panic.

Incensed at the crowd, Georg pushed through once more, finally reaching her with a Herculean effort. He snatched the cape off Max and draped it gallantly around her. Feeling fiercely protective and seething with rage, he picked her up in his arms and strode out of the ballroom as she sobbed helplessly against his neck.

Georg shot bolt upright with a gasp, drenched in sweat. He was lying in his bed. _Hell and damnation!_ It was just another blasted dream, he realized with relief even as his heart still pounded with fire and fury. Tonight was the damned ball. His worries about his governess were seeping like poison into his dreams. He often woke up even more tired and bad tempered than when he went to bed.

A glance at his watch told him it was 2am. God-damnit, he needed to get back to sleep. It was going to be a very long day. With the adrenalin still surging through his body, sleep eluded him at first but then it wrapped its tendrils around him once again.

This time Georg knew he was dreaming but he was damned if he was going to wake himself up from this one, not when he felt as if he had been parachuted into heaven on earth.

Fraulein Maria was lying on the same luxuriant velvet cape, and he lay beside her. Her ivory skin seemed translucent against the rich burgundy colour. The material was draped beguilingly over her, but even its velvety smoothness was no match for the silken softness of her skin. It was obvious from her bare shoulders that she wore nothing underneath.

With his body hungry with desire, he saw that her face wore that enraptured look she had whenever she sang: that captivating mix of serenity and joy. Lying there, she looked paradoxically both alluringly passionate and sweetly innocent.

A delicate flush bloomed in her face when he kissed her lush mouth, savouring its sweetness. As he trailed his mouth along that graceful swan-like neck, he felt her body moving restlessly, almost feverishly, yielding to him. She welcomed his caresses as she murmured soft incoherent words of longing. Her eyes were alive with pleasure; a newly discovered confidence in her blossoming sensuality chasing away the initial shyness.

Willingly he plunged into a vortex of intense desire, the swirling passion engulfing him, making him feel as if he were drowning. But it felt only exhilarating. Georg's mouth moved lower, worshipping her fragrant skin, his fingers exploring with heady delight.

Slowly, seductively, he slid the cape away until she lay before him in all her feminine beauty, allowing him to feast his eyes on her loveliness. His heart was hammering so hard he wasn't sure he could stand it. He watched, fascinated, and in an agony of need, as her pale, delicate fingers began their own voyage of discovery, trailing over his darker-toned, hair-roughened skin, caressing him in turn. Then with a rapturous smile, she cupped his cheek tenderly and pulled his head down for a kiss so intoxicating it made his head spin.

Georg woke up, chest heaving, cursing as he was dragged away from the dream. He closed his eyes again, fighting wakefulness, hoping the tantalizing wisps of the dream would lull him back to sleep. But like smoke in the wind, they disappeared.

He was left with a void, a feeling of profound loss about dreams that could never be realized. Frustratingly, his body was painfully tight with yearning. Worse still, reality intruded. He always returned from his forays into the forbidden with residual feelings of remorse and shame. Fraulein Maria would be shocked out of her mind if she had even an inkling of his dreams and thoughts.

As the fog of desire cleared he had a moment of perfect clarity: how could he possibly marry Elsa when he did not love her; when his nights were consumed with tortured, impossible dreams of another woman? Even if Fraulein Maria could never belong to him it was utterly unfair of him to even contemplate marrying Elsa. With guilt he realized he would have been using her for his own ends – to see to the children if something happened to him.

It was suddenly so obvious how unsuited he and Elsa were, he wondered why it taken him so long to realize it. In his defence he had been so worried about the future and completely distracted by his governess that he had not been able to think straight over the last weeks.

Georg sighed regretfully. He would have to break it off with Elsa, but not today. Not when she had been so enthralled at the idea of going to this blasted ball. Throughout his life he had done his best not to be a swine to women in his relationships and he was not going to start now. She would be arriving back from Vienna by lunchtime, no doubt eager to prepare for the ball. Tomorrow would be time enough to tell her.

ooooOOOOoooo

Later that evening, Georg paced impatiently, dressed in white tie and tails, ready for the ball. Elsa and Maria were still getting ready. He felt tense and on edge, his worries about his governess weighing him down.

Max came in looking confoundedly complacent, which served to infuriate him even more. Didn't Max realise what was at stake here? If Fraulein Maria faltered she would be crushed and humiliated. It was too painful to even contemplate her devastation.

Oblivious, Max spoke cheerfully. "I've just seen Fraulein Maria. I tell you Georg, she is a vision to behold. I thought I would need to hire expensive jewels for her gown, but as that English writer, Shakespeare, once wrote, there is no need to "gild the lily." She looks ravishing as it is. Liesl has lent her a simple pearl necklace."

He preened with self-congratulation. "I must say I've done an extraordinary job with her dress."

Georg eyed him with a hint of menace. "I never asked you about her gown. It had better not be inappropriate or revealing."

"Not at all," Max replied smugly. "It's modest, in chaste white, and entirely befitting a postulant. Even her Reverend Mother would approve. But still, it's marvellous: soft, flowing, glorious. Believe me, even Elsa's couturiers in Vienna would be struck dumb by it. Perhaps I should change my career and become a designer instead. But on second thoughts, that sounds rather too much like hard work."

"Career?" Georg scoffed. "Is that what you call your shameless exploitation?"

Max merely smirked to himself. He felt as pleased as punch. Fraulein Maria had looked so ethereally lovely, even he had been taken aback. Half the men at the ball would need to be carried out on stretchers when they saw her, and the other half when they heard her sing. He couldn't wait to see Georg's reaction.

Georg continued dryly, "I have no doubt you will be sending the bill for her gown to me."

"Actually Elsa has offered to pay."

Georg looked at him, astounded. He couldn't even begin to try to understand why that would be. Elsa disliked Fraulein Maria intensely.

He said curtly, "That won't be necessary. Send the bill to me. Fraulein Maria is my responsibility."

"Very well. I got local seamstresses to make it to my design. Don't worry I won't charge you for the design," Max added, cheekily.

"How very generous of you," Georg said ironically.

Max went over to a side table where Franz had laid out a small tray of _boutonnières._ He selected a tiny sprig of edelweiss rather than a traditional carnation or rosebud, and placed it in his lapel.

"I used edelweiss as an inspiration for her dress," Max explained with a self-satisfied air. "Pure and innocent." He held another sprig up. "Despite its delicate sweetness it has hidden strength and resilience and tenacity. How else could our national flower survive the harsh environment of the mountains?"

Georg raised sardonic eyebrows. "You sound almost patriotic, Max. How very unlike you."

"Ah well, our dear Fraulein brings out the best in all of us. Me included. But she does remind me of edelweiss, with all her sweetness yet inner strength."

He went on thoughtfully. "I think that is what is going to appeal to her audiences. Fraulein Maria is symbolic of everything that is good and pure and decent. They are all going to fall desperately in love with her."

He could see Georg's jaw clench at the thought. He couldn't resist provoking Georg a bit more. "When you see her, you'll realize that we are going to have to stay close by - what with all those rakes and cads wanting to fawn all over her at the ball tonight. We both know there will be plenty of wolves eager to devour her."

With satisfaction he saw Georg's eyes flare with white-hot fury.

Max continued, "Anyway, she's ready but still very nervous, so I suggested she sing something in the library to warm up her throat and calm her down. She can also practice all the breathing techniques I've taught her."

Georg started pacing again. "Do you have any idea how daunting this is going to be for her?" he bit out. "What if she's frightened or overwhelmed? Are you prepared for that?"

"Georg, you need to have faith in your doubts. She is going to be fine. No, she's going to be sensational. I have fully prepared her. She knows how to visualize. I've told her if the panic starts she needs to close her eyes and think about something she loves dearly or a place where she feels at peace, like her beloved mountain."

Georg continued to pace angrily, snapping his gloves agitatedly at his side.

Max watched him, wryly. "Why don't you have a glass of port – it will help ease your tension."

"I am not tense!" Georg snapped. But he went over and poured himself a drink anyway, knocking it back with one slug. He was just pouring another when the first haunting notes from the library reached him. He paused, about to pour, as the exquisite singing reached him and enveloped him in that now familiar gossamer blanket of peace and euphoria.

She was singing from Schubert again, Georg realised, touched. Ever since he had told Fraulein Maria that Schubert was his favourite Austrian composer she had seemed to make a point of including at least one song from his work when she had a lesson with Max. It was almost as if she was giving him a priceless gift each day. It enabled him to escape, even for a short while, into the tranquility of her singing, letting the music work its soothing magic, allowing him to slough off his worries about the future, and temper his grief about the past.

He sank into a nearby chair, the drink forgotten, as Max observed his transformation with quiet glee. Georg closed his eyes as the notes cascaded over him. He always felt as if the gates of heaven opened whenever he heard her. She was like an angel, singing with such purity of notes it was almost frightening. This time she was was singing Schubert's _Serenade_

Frustratingly though, Max seemed intent on disrupting his pleasure.

"Don't you just love this piece Georg? It's a lament about the torture of unrequited love."

"I know what it's about, Max," he retorted irritably. He closed his eyes again to block out his annoying companion.

 _"Leise flehen meine Lieder, Durch die Nacht zu dir;_

 _[Silently_ _my song pleads through the night to you;]_

 _._

 _In den stillen Hain hernieder, Liebchen, komm zu mir!_

 _[In the quiet grove, Darling co_ _me to me!]"_

Usually the _Serenade_ began with the rich, mellow sounds of cellos, resonating almost mournfully; the cellos would then be joined by the delicate whisper of violins for added poignancy, and finally, overlaid with the reverent, caressing notes of a piano. But Fraulein Maria needed no such accompaniments. Her voice was able to carry all those distinct timbres effortlessly, her range flawless. It made Georg's blood surge, like an addict getting another shot of an opiate. It emptied his mind of everything, befuddling his senses until all that was left was a lingering sense of serenity.

But Max, it seemed, was unwillingly to be quiet and let him enjoy it in peace. He interrupted again, setting Georg's teeth on edge.

"Did you know our little Fraulein is a four octave soprano,* with barely any training at all? She's quite extraordinary."

Georg ignored him. He already knew how gorgeous that voice was. It made the hairs on the back of his neck prickle and sent shivers down his spine.

 _"Hörst die Nachtigallen schlagen? Ach! sie flehen dich,_

 _[Do you hear the nightingales sing? Oh! They i_ _mplore you,]_

 _._

 _Mit der Töne süßen Klagen, Flehen sie für mich._

 _[With the sounds of sweet la_ _ments, they plead for me.]_

 _._

 _Sie verstehn des Busens Sehnen, Kennen Liebesschmerz,_

 _[They understand_ _my heart's longing, the torment of love]"_

 _._

Maddeningly, Max kept prattling on. "Such a poignant song," he sighed theatrically."One can't help but be moved by such stirring sadness."

"Max!" Georg snapped, riled beyond endurance. "I am trying to listen. If your intention is to be extremely aggravating, you've succeeded admirably."

Max merely sighed and murmured something that he didn't quite catch about Georg being obtuse. Georg didn't even bother to try to ask him what he meant, too irritated that Max was spoiling his repose.

 _"Laß auch dir die Brust bewegen, Liebchen, höre mich!_

 _[Let the_ _m stir your heart, Darling, hear me!]_

 _._

 _Bebend harr' ich dir entgegen! Komm, beglücke mich!_

 _[Trembling I await you. Come, give me bliss.]"_

The final notes faded away, with Georg feeling the weight of their loss. Each note seemed to have pierced his soul with its beauty. For a while the silence echoed with those last evocative sounds. Max for once remained quiet, but then the distinctive noise of excited children came from the staircase.

"Ah," Max smiled. "I think our Cinderella is coming down." He went to the doorway to watch.

Georg followed slowly, curious about how she would look, and ready to give her confidence a boost with a few kind compliments.

He looked up and stopped dead. The children were beside themselves with excitement, shrieking and talking jubilantly over each other, creating an exuberant entourage for their governess, as she carefully made her way down the stairs.

Georg didn't hear their cacophony. Nor did he hear Max speaking beside him. Everything in his world seemed to have faded away, except for the stunning sight of his governess. He was simply thunderstruck by the vision of her, dressed as gracefully as a princess, and looking so enchanting he felt as if he had turned to stone. He couldn't have moved a muscle even if he tried.

Although Max was technically correct to say the dress was modest what he hadn't mentioned however, was that it was made with a soft, shimmering material that lovingly hugged Fraulein Maria's enticing curves when she moved, giving subtle hints of a lush, stunning sensuality.

Georg's throat was dry, and he wasn't sure, but he wondered vaguely if his heart had stopped beating. His mind was empty of all thoughts. He simply stood, speechless, unaware of the giggles of children, and the knowing looks from the older ones, at his dazed reaction. Then as if a switch had turned on, all the sounds of his ecstatic children came roaring back to him, but he still couldn't speak. He wondered what he would say anyway since his mind was blank.

His fair governess was looking at him shyly, seemingly heartened by his stupefied reaction. It seemed to give her courage when she saw that although he opened his mouth to say something, nothing came out. Her eyes twinkled with delight, amusement even, a soft blush colouring her cheeks as they stared at each other.

When Max prompted him jovially, "Doesn't she look lovely Georg?" he could only nod, dumbly.

Pleased at how flabbergasted Georg was, Max took Maria's opera cape from Franz to put it on her himself. It was a deep royal blue.

Georg finally spoke as he stared at the cape stupidly. "It's blue," he murmured, aware they were the first words he had spoken and they were idiotic ones.

Max and Maria looked at him, confused.

"Yes," Max agreed, puzzled. "It brings out the colour of eyes."

A fragment of Georg's dream came back to him, of his governess lying on her cape, a smouldering sensuality in her eyes, passion waiting like glowing embers ready to burst into flame. Yes, blue would work just as well as burgundy, Georg realized, still reeling. An unwelcome surge of longing coursed through him, and he felt a trickle of sweat run down his back. But then he admonished himself sternly. He needed to pull himself together. He was already making a spectacular fool of himself.

Clearing his throat he said, "You… ah.. look wonderful, Fraulein." He felt relieved that the words came out coherently. Considering how staggered he felt, that was quite a feat.

She smiled back at him, shyly. He was peripherally aware of the continued raucous chatter of the children but he and their governess seemed to be encased in a bubble, aware only of each other, as if no-one else existed.

Then Elsa came down the stairs and the spell was broken. Georg scratched his neck uncomfortably, fidgeting guiltily with his gloves as he turned away from Maria.

Elsa looked magnificent. Her couturiers had done her proud and she looked as elegant and glamorous as ever. This time the compliments flowed easily from Georg's mouth because he was so unaffected by her appearance. Elsa preened, pleased, knowing she was in her element. She gave a patronizing smile to Fraulein Maria.

"Oh my dear, how nice you look. I do hope this evening won't be too overwhelming for you. I can imagine you must be quite paralysed at the prospect. But if you need any help I'll be happy to help you."

Maria murmured demure thanks, quivering slightly with the enormity of what she was going to undertake. But Max was right beside her, patting her hand reassuringly as he escorted her out.

Georg had to grit his teeth at Max's presumptuous over-familiarity with his governess. He tried not to resent their easy warmth with each other, and the way she looked at Max constantly for guidance. He wished…. well, he didn't know what he wished, he realized disagreeably. But he did take offence at how easily Fraulein Maria and Max had slipped into the affectionate, informal way of addressing each other with the German ' _du_ ' rather than the formal _'Sie'_ which would have been far more appropriate.

Later, Georg barely remembered any of the carriage ride. Luckily, he was able to make automatic responses to Max's witty remarks and Elsa's sophisticated banter because they didn't notice anything amiss. He was however, acutely aware of Fraulein Maria, as she looked out the window, as if in a trance. She was silent, trembling slightly like a frightened dove, and so achingly lovely he felt as if a fist were squeezing his heart. Her hands, encased in arm-length, snowy-white gloves, were held tightly in her lap to control her nervousness.

Before he knew it, they had arrived and their names were announced by the footman at the door.

"Captain Ritter von Trapp and Baroness Schrader; Herr Detweiler and Fraulein Rainer."

Maria looked around in wonder at the lavish spectacle. She was unable to contain her gasp of awe at the groups of refined ladies, rustling in iridescent silks and sparkling with jewels, while elegant gentlemen milled around. No doubt she must seem very gauche and foolish she realized self-consciously, as she gazed around, since no one else seemed overawed by it all.

The whole evening so far had seemed like a dream right from the moment she saw her dazzling gown and gloves. She had touched them reverently, almost in disbelief at their delicate beauty. A part of her mind seemed to have detached itself, floating above her, watching the proceedings as a spectator. That part of her observed everything; bemused and mystified, as a girl from the Austrian mountains, transformed, as if by magic wand into lady, fit to attend a ball in the most exalted company. This was the same young woman who had clowned around in the Captain's ballroom, dancing absurdly with imaginary partners, and singing her heart out about dancing all night. That young woman had never imagined that some day she might actually attend a real ball herself.

How was this all possible she had wondered, hazily. It was all too surreal. The children's excitement as they helped her get ready had barely penetrated, though she had been touched by their joyful enthusiasm. When she had looked, bewildered, in her bedroom mirror she wasn't quite sure who this elegant person was, staring back at her with her own face. Was this her or was it a fraudulent copy of herself, pretending to be something she wasn't?

The feeling of unreality persisted, until Herr Detweiler arrived to check on her. Sensing her disorientation and fears, he had encouraged her to sing in the library before coming down. That had given her peace, calming her taut nerves. Although Schubert's _Serenade_ had given voice to her sadness over her impossible dreams, mourning a love that could never be, her singing anchored her again, giving her back her sense of self.

And the Captain's reaction when he saw her had made it all worthwhile. No amount of well meant compliments could match his floored speechlessness. He had been as staggered as he had been when he first heard her sing the _Polonnaise_ in his library. It had secretly thrilled her, and gave her the courage to believe for just a moment she could do this.

It hadn't escaped her notice how handsome he looked in his formal evening wear, so tall and distinguished with his medals. She had been so mesmerized that she hadn't been able to take her eyes off him when they stood together at the bottom of the stairs. Heaven only knew what the children and Herr Detweiler must have thought.

She felt her cheeks colouring. She wasn't even sure what she thought about it. It was all so confusing. Surely the Captain shouldn't be looking at her like that, and she at him, if he was about to get engaged to the Baroness? It hurt her head to even try to understand the mysteries of this situation. But now was certainly not the time to think about it. Not when she was expected to perform any moment.

Max smiled warmly at her. "Now remember what I said about breathing, my dear. I just have to go over and gloat. I can see that scoundrel Sascha Petrie over there." He chuckled gleefully as he left her to talk to a man with rather wild looking hair.

Baroness Schrader was nearby, speaking to a couple, who, by the deferential way she engaged with them, must be important. Maria was left with the Captain, his solid presence reassuring somehow, but it almost seemed as if he was shielding her from prying eyes, she realized. She had noticed people peering at her curiously, no doubt wondering who this fraudulent intruder into their elite midst was. Was it so obvious she didn't belong here? She could feel her heart beating again, as tentacles of anxiety snaked up her spine and wrapped themselves tightly around her chest.

The Captain spoke quietly but she still heard despite the noise all around them.

"Fraulein," he paused as if picking his words carefully. "I just want you to know, that… well…. I don't have the ability to express it adequately… but your singing... is heavenly. I've said before that it creates a shimmering moment of magic, but it's even more than that. It's been a balm to my aching soul, and it has given me peace where I have found none before."

His words made Maria want to burst into tears, she felt so touched by his unexpected gentleness and sincerity. With her tightly coiled tension, his kindness was almost her undoing. She felt precariously close to weeping. In the time she had known him they had sparred and teased and argued and tormented each other. But this was something new altogether. He was obviously trying to reassure her and give her confidence, and it made her heart swell. Was it even possible to love this man even more than she already did, she wondered, achingly.

"Thank you, Captain," she whispered, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

A fanfare of trumpets from the orchestra heralded the arrival of the Queen of Rumania and the Crown Prince. All the guests parted respectfully, bowing low and curtsying as the entourage passed while the national anthem of Rumania played. Remembering her protocol lessons, Maria curtsied low, looking down. She looked up afterwards to see the back of a dignified elderly lady's head, jewels sparkling on her crown.

Maria swallowed hard. She was starting to feel overwhelmed again. Her moment was drawing near she knew. How could she possibly do this? She was a girl from the mountains; someone who preferred to sing and dance joyously in grassy meadows and mountain streams. How on earth had she ended up here?

Panic started blooming. She was suddenly sure her mind was blank and she would never remember the lyrics. Her breathing was completely out of kilter – short, hitched breaths as she desperately tried to draw more air in. Her chest felt tight and her heart was beating frantically. She felt faint, light-headed, and sick, her stomach churned. From a distance she could hear Max seek everyone's attention. In a daze, she made her way automatically to the orchestra as he spoke.

"Your Majesties," Max bowed deeply in their direction. "Your Excellencies and Ambassadors, Lords and Ladies, ladies and gentlemen. It gives me great pleasure to welcome you to the Opening Ball of the Salzburg Festival of Music.

"Every year, as you know, we are given a chance to celebrate the musical genius of Austria. Mozart, Haydn, Strauss and Schubert are just some of the glorious gifts our land has given the world. These city walls have echoed to some of the greatest music ever created. So where better than Salzburg to open our hearts to a new generation of fine composers, musicians and singers.

"This year's programme is packed with outstanding performers, and over the next four days you will hear music that will stir your souls. But before I ask the Mayor of Salzburg to open the Festival and the Ball, may I ask you all to honour the national anthem of Austria. Here, to lead us in this, is a sensational new discovery. Until recently, she was hidden away in our beloved mountains. I give you, Fraulein Maria Rainer."

Maria stood frightened and overwhelmed, trying to tamp down her panic as all eyes turned to her. Her throat felt closed up and she felt sure that not a sound, except perhaps a croak, would emerge.

ooooOOOOooo

 **A/N. Sorry! That was a really annoying place to stop, wasn't it? But the chapter was so long. Hopefully the next one won't be too far behind. Thanks so much for reading and I would love to know your thoughts.**

 **I changed the cover photo of the story, temporarily, to show the drop-dead gorgeous gown Audrey Hepburn wore in My Fair Lady, in the scene where Eliza attends the Embassy Ball and dances with the Prince of Transylvania. Please imagine Maria wearing it.**

 ***Julie Andrews was a four octave soprano until a botched operation robbed her of her singing voice.**


	17. Courage

**A/N: My apologies – this update took longer than expected, and ended up being very long. Thanks so much for the very kind reviews and PMs. They are a real gift as I work through the writer's block.**

ooooOOOOoooo

From the previous chapter: (at the opening ball of the Festival)

 _"Before I ask the Mayor of Salzburg to open the Festival and the Ball, may I ask you all to honour the national anthem of Austria. Here, to lead us in this, is a sensational new discovery. Until recently, she was hidden away in our beloved mountains. I give you, Fraulein Maria Rainer."_

 _Maria stood frightened and overwhelmed, trying to tamp down her panic as all eyes turned to her. Her throat felt closed up and she felt sure that not a sound, except perhaps a croak, would emerge._

 **Chapter** **17** : **Courage**

Through the waves of unrelenting panic Maria fought her instincts to flee. The elegant gathering in the ballroom, glittering in all their finery, looked terrifying. Then from somewhere she remembered Eliza's advice: _Just sing to your 'sir' with love_. At the same moment Maria remembered Herr Detweiler's instructions to visualize something she loved. The orchestra began the soft strains of Haydn's exquisite melody, which formed the basis of the national anthem.

Through the crowds she saw the Captain looking at her with an intensity that shook her. He had an indecipherable expression on his face, a complex mix of emotions conveyed through those piercing blue eyes, but she was sure she could see caring there. How could that be? a part of her wondered vaguely. But there was no time to ponder that mystery.

Unnoticed by others, the Captain's eyes locked with hers. He nodded imperceptibly at her, as if reassuring her she could do this; as if by osmosis he was trying to transmit strength and confidence to her. Courage after all, was something he had in abundance, she remembered. Perhaps it worked because she suddenly felt the full force of that look pulsing through her, the power of it swelling her chest with determination. Peace settled over her like a warm familiar blanket. To her relief the notes rushed back, dancing reassuringly in her head.

What had seemed impossible only seconds before now seemed almost simple, as she recognised that all she had to do was ignore everyone in the ballroom and just sing with all the devotion in her heart for the Captain. Even if he would never be aware of the gift she was giving him, for the sake of her own heart, brimming with love, she still needed to offer it to him.

She took a deep breath. Sweet, empowering oxygen filled her lungs, then flowed through her blood like an elixir. She stood straighter as the tight tentacles of fear loosened their paralysing grip around her chest and fell away. It was almost as if her love for the Captain was vanquishing her panic and anxiety.

What had seemed like frighteningly silent eons to her had actually just passed in seconds. On the right beat and in perfect pitch Maria opened her mouth and sang with all the passion in her soul.

 _Sei gesegnet ohne Ende, Heimaterde wunderhold!*_

 _[Be blessed endlessly, wonderful homeland!]_

The bliss resonated in her voice as she sang the next lines about snowy peaks, green fir trees and golden spires of wheat. In her mind she was transported to her beloved Untersberg, with the sun warm on her face, a crisp mountain breeze caressing her cheeks, and surrounded by the untramelled glory of the Alps. Around her were green meadows bursting with wildflowers, quietly babbling brooks and tumbling waterfalls.

No longer aware of her audience, she closed her eyes, as her heart swelled with rhapsody. She sang as if the words to the anthem were a love song; a love shared by many, though not all, in the ballroom, for a country that was on the verge of being devoured out of existence by the Third Reich.

 _ **"…** **.** Keine Willkür, keine Knechte…,_

 _[….No tyranny, no serfs…..]"_

The poignancy of Austria being poised on the brink of obliteration as an independent state was not lost on many in the ballroom. If Maria had opened her eyes she would have seen all those in uniform standing resolutely in full salute, others with their hands over their hearts. A few of the older ladies had tears in their eyes.

But like many in Austria, some of those in the ballroom were sharply divided and shifting uneasily, their allegiance wavering; torn between their patriotism and the insidiously seductive idea of a greater German Reich. Another group stood tight-lipped with disapproval at such an overt display of Austrian patriotism. They looked on with barely restrained fury as voices from around the ballroom joined in singing the anthem, rising on a wave of potent sentiment.

 _"…..Starken Mutes, festen Blickes…,_

 _[….Strong bravery, firm look…]"_

Maria's voice soared on the wings of her love as the Captain's face came to her mind. It made her ache to think of his lion-hearted bravery in refusing to hide his loyalty to Austria. Despite the overwhelming power of the Third Reich he would not be cowed. As a soldier he was willing to step forward and make the ultimate sacrifice to defend his country. His principles and training would allow him to do no less. Maria's love and fears for the Captain added a poignantly rich texture to her voice. Her eyes welled with tears for him.

 _"Trotzend jedem Schicksalsstreich, Steig empor den Pfad des Glückes,_

 _[Despite every stroke of fate, go up along the path of happiness,]"_

 _Gott mit dir, mein Österreich!_

 _[God with thee, my Austria!]_

As she sang the last words she offered a silent prayer to God to defend Austria as its most perilous hour approached, and a plea for Him to watch over the Captain.

The music faded away. Silence reigned, laden with heavy emotion, holding everyone in the ballroom in its compelling grip for long seconds. Then, as if stunned by the power of the moment, the murmuring began. It rose to a powerful crescendo of astonishment, curiosity and awe. Who was this mysterious, lovely young lady with the voice of angel, who had appeared in their midst?

Unaware of the impact she had made with her singing, Maria wiped away a tear that was threatening to fall. She slowly became aware of where she was once again, as if coming out of a trance. She felt dizzy with relief and jittery with emotions as she realised she had done it. She had conquered her fears and she had sung with everything she had in her. Elation bubbled inside her that she had given her gift to the Captain, but she held it in check. Pride after all, was one of the seven deadly sins.

She would never have had the strength to do it, if it hadn't been for her feelings for him. For a moment she reflected on the astonishing power of love and the way it had given her the courage to spread her wings and try something she could never have imagined possible. Almost sadly, she realised that he would never know that she sang only for him. But no matter, she decided stoutly, she hoped it had given him pleasure anyway.

In the swell of people surrounding her she couldn't see him anymore, but she somehow felt his presence. She almost had the fanciful idea that she could hear him speaking to her in that teasing, dry way of his. _Well done Fraulein_. But that was impossible, not when people were swarming around her, offering their compliments. She shyly accepted the praise showered on her, blushing modestly. Overwhelmed with the attention, she realised how uncomfortable it felt to be the cynosure of all eyes. She once again fought the urge to flee.

More uncomfortably still, some of the younger gentlemen were looking at her with a warmth in their eyes, that even she, unworldly as she was, understood was a lot more than admiration for her singing. It made her uneasy and anxious.

But then Max was beside her, looking triumphant. He protectively ushered her away, reassuring her admirers that they would be able to hear her sing again on day four of the Festival.

"Maria you were magnificent. It surpassed even my expectations," he murmured in her ear, a smooth public smile on his face as he hid his elation. He took her to a side room to allow her to gather her composure.

She sank into a chair and closed her eyes, her nerves still taut, but mixed in was the blessed relief that it was over. She heard the door open quietly and without opening her eyes she knew it was the Captain, as if some sixth sense had heightened her awareness of his presence. She kept her eyes closed as the happiness thrummed through her that he cared enough to see if she was alright.

Georg had seen how overwhelmed his governess had been after she sang, when well-meaning people had pressed forward to speak to her. Worse still, she had clearly piqued the interest of some brash young men. He felt the surge of molten fury; having had his own disreputable past he knew damn well what they were thinking. But at least _he_ had never chased after innocents.

Enraged, he had snapped at Max to rescue her, and then followed behind. He had paused before opening the door, turning around to give a ferocious stare to an arrogant young rake who had the temerity to follow them. The rogue wisely backed away immediately.

Georg went inside and leaned back against the door with one hand behind his back still holding the doorknob. There she was, looking so fresh, so innocent and so sweetly alluring. Max was wittering on in the background and hadn't noticed Georg.

She was in quiet repose, her face radiant. With her eyes closed, luxuriant lashes rested on the delicate curve of her cheek. Her slender neck was enticingly exposed as she leaned back on the sofa. The thought of trailing kisses along its graceful length had desire slamming into him like a rogue wave.

For a moment he allowed himself to drink in her heartstopping loveliness, knowing as always, that the black cloud of self-disgust would descend upon him soon enough whenever he ventured into forbidden thoughts.

But until then he observed her: her lush tender mouth, the creamy skin, and the silky locks of golden hair that his fingers itched to touch. Nature had certainly blessed her with a wholesome beauty, and that was only enhanced by that spectacular dress. Did she have any idea that she had bewitched nearly an entire ballroom?

His heart was still pounding heavily from the experience; his initial fears for her had given way to intense pleasure and pride, and, dare he admit it, to possessiveness, as she had risen to the challenge and had sung with a passion that tugged at his soul.

He at least had known what to expect, but everyone else had been astonished and captivated.

He couldn't help but wonder what would happen now. She would sing at the Festival in four days. But would it change her forever? Would she choose a different path now that she saw all the possibilities opening up to her? Would she realise Abbey was not her destiny? He would have to wait and see. Was there any chance, that perhaps…..

His fair governess opened her eyes, an endearing shyness in the blue depths. To his surprise, she looked as if she was seeking his approval, but surely she knew the stunning impact of her voice already?

He allowed his mouth to curve into a small smile and saw an answering one blossom on her face, soft and luminous. There was no need for words, he had none that were adequate anyway, but through his eyes he hoped he conveyed how much he cherished her singing and how much it moved him. She must have understood because the smile deepened with delight, until the intensity of the moment had her lowering her eyes, blushing.

The door behind him bumped into his back as someone tried to open it. He opened it a fraction. It was Elsa. She looked annoyed. Georg couldn't help but notice how her scowl marred her usually flawless appearance. It made her seem cold and arrogant, imperious even. It was quite unattractive.

"Georg," she hissed. "It's very unseemly for you to be in there with Fraulein Maria."

"Max is here too," he replied testily. "I wanted to see if she was alright. She seemed overwhelmed."

"The Mayor's speech has finished and the first waltz is starting. We should be together out here," she snapped in an angry whisper. As if on cue, the delicate notes of Strauss' _Roses from the_ _South_ waltz floated towards him.

He sighed impatiently, his jaw rigid. "Elsa, I will be out shortly. But let me make sure she is alright first."

Elsa gave him a fulminating look and stalked off.

Maria heard the whispered argument and spoke up, not wanting to come between them. "It's alright Captain, I'm fine. I'm just glad it's over. Please go ahead and join the Baroness."

Max finally noticed Georg. "Ah Georg, didn't I tell you she would be phenomenal?" he asked, smugly.

"Yes, her singing was... wondrous. Quite exceptional," Georg agreed softly, watching her eyes light up with joy again. For a moment she looked as if she could hardly breathe.

Georg ignored Max as he prattled on about her performance. Instead he found a glass of water. His fingers brushed hers accidently as he handed it to her and he felt the shock of it, like touching a live electrical wire.

Maria drank thirstily, her throat parched. She reassured him again. "Thank you Captain, I'm fine really. I think I just need a bit of time alone to gather myself."

He gazed at her a while, assessing, then agreed. "Right Max, let's leave her alone. She will come out when she's ready." He threw Max a menacing look as he looked ready to protest.

Maria sat alone, feeling more at peace as the music soothed her nerves. The strains of another Strauss waltz came from the ballroom. _The Emperor Waltz_ – one of her favourites. Its exuberant melody eventually had her on her feet and without thinking she started moving in step with an imaginary partner, just as she had when she first arrived at the von Trapp villa. She giggled to herself remembering the Captain's fury when he found her singing and dancing in his ballroom. But she had got her own back with her contrived, silly accent. Although she regretted that impulse it did make her laugh now to remember how stupefied he had been. The look on his face had been priceless.

Whirling around she wondered if it would be possible to have one dance at this ball. It wouldn't be with the Captain of course, but perhaps Max would be kind enough to offer her one. She certainly didn't want to dance with any of the young men who had eyed her after her singing.

The music from the orchestra was surging through her blood; the rolling wave of harmony was crisp and compelling, transporting her with delight. Sometimes the notes were so lively and vibrant that she simply wanted to twirl joyously, at other times they became a delicate whisper that gave her goosebumps, while the dramatic crescendos made her heart thump in exhilaration. The ebb and flow of the melody, so pure and thrilling, lured her out of the room.

Unlocking the door, she slipped out, hoping to remain unobtrusive as she stayed near some tall potted ferns, shielded from view. Entranced, she watched couples swirling around to the three-quarter beat of the waltz; ladies rustled in their silk gowns in a riot of colours, while the elegant gentleman carried the confidence of their birth in their sure movements. For Maria it was a whole new world, as magical as any fairytale. She could have spent hours happily observing, with the rousing, energetic music in the background, her senses enraptured by the scene. But unfortunately it appeared she wasn't good enough at remaining hidden.

"Maria, dear."

Maria turned, surprised to see the Baroness bearing down on her like a locomotive. She had never approached her voluntarily before. With her was a distinguished-looking older gentleman, resplendent in a high-ranking military uniform. He had a neatly trimmed goatee beard and surprisingly kind eyes.

"General Towarek** here was most keen for an introduction to our little nursery maid." The Baroness gave a simpering smile to the General.

Maria almost smiled too, as her role as a governess was downgraded to a nursery maid. Still, that was Baroness, she thought ruefully.

The Baroness continued, managing to be both condescending to Maria and ingratiating to the General at the same time.

"Our sweet little Maria was locked up in a convent until Georg found her to help us look after the children."

Maria tried to ignore the nasty little stabs of pain in her stomach at the possessive way the Baroness spoke of the Captain. She had no right to be jealous she scolded herself severely. The Baroness and the Captain were courting after all. Whatever her feelings for him, it was she who was the outsider.

The Baroness continued in a supercilious tone. "And now Max Detweiler is convinced he can pluck her out of obscurity and make her famous at the Festival. Of course I am trying to help her too. You did very well, my dear, singing the anthem. The General was quite charmed. We all were."

Maria smiled politely at the General and offered her hand the way she had learned in her etiquette lessons. "How do you do, sir."

He bowed over her hand, snapping his heels together. "Fraulein, your singing was simply breath-taking. I wanted to congratulate you. I have never heard the anthem sung with such grace and passion. A voice as pure as yours is a rare thing. It was a most moving spectacle, even for a battle-hardened old war-horse like me."

"Thank you very much, General," Maria blushed, still uncomfortable with such effusive praise. She didn't think she would ever get used to it.

"Maria dear, do you think you could entertain the General for a moment?" The Baroness gazed at her dubiously, as if unsure whether she would make some terrible faux pas.

Maria winced inwardly as the Baroness confided to the General. "We've been teaching Maria all the rules of etiquette. This is her very first ball and she is doing so well," she trilled, patronisingly.

Despite her smile, her eyes were cool and calculating. Maria almost wondered if the Baroness was actually hoping she would turn out to be social embarrassment. But no, she decided, the Baroness wouldn't be so unkind.

Nevertheless, she straightened her spine and said with quiet dignity, "Thank you Baroness. It would be a pleasure to speak with the General."

The Baroness gave one of her coquettish little laughs even though nothing funny had been said. "Please excuse me General, but I really must speak to Count von Buren."

"Fraulein, I must say even hard-bitten cynics were moved by your enchanting voice." The General chuckled with relish, "And I did enjoy the fact that those who would throw away our sovereignty were furious."

Maria felt heartened by his words, immediately understanding his feelings about the impending Anschluss.

"You were most courageous to sing our anthem in these dangerous times, Fraulein. Fortunately, Ambassador von Papen from the Third Reich was called away to Berlin at the last minute, otherwise he would have been here, no doubt seething with rage in his usual bombastic way."

"It was something I wanted to do General. Captain von Trapp told me I shouldn't sing it either. He was worried that it would antagonise some, but he himself has been most outspoken about his principles and his fears for our future. It inspires courage in all of us."

"Yes I have heard the Captain has made no secret of his views. He is a brave man and a true patriot."

Although Maria had just met the General there was something about him that made her trust him instinctively.

"General," she said impulsively. "It's not my place to say this of course and the Captain would be furious with me if he knew, but do you think you could speak to him? It's just that I worry that he will be in danger in the future because of his views. He refuses to listen to me of course, as his children's governess, but he would listen to you as a fellow officer. It's just that he has seven motherless children who need him desperately and I can't bear the thought…." Maria's voice broke at the unthinkable idea that something might happen to the Captain.

The General looked at her kindly, no doubt seeing a lot more than Maria wanted to reveal.

"I can understand your concerns for his children, Fraulein," he replied quietly. "But I doubt I could convince a man like the Captain to change his mind. He's a soldier, Fraulein. Soldiers never have a choice about when they are called upon to defend their country; and none of us ever want to leave our families behind. But I will speak to him as you wish." He added with a twinkle in his eye, "Without implicating you, of course."

"Thank you General. For the children's sake I do worry about what will happen."

"Only the children's sake?" The General smiled gently as Maria flushed. No doubt she was an open book, but still, she had to try everything to convince the Captain to put his children's need for him before his duty. It was even worth the mortification of the General guessing her feelings.

"Forgive me Fraulein, that was most impertinent."

Maria shook her head, embarrassed, but was grateful when he tactfully changed the subject.

"So you have been looking after Captain von Trapp's children?"

"Yes sir, they're such dears." Her voice was infused with all the love and pride of a mother.

"Then you would know that Baroness Schrader has been speaking to me about the von Trapp boys entering the Theresian Military Academy. I've just been appointed the Director of the Academy. Although it's full we will find them places. It would be an honour to have the sons of our most highly decorated Naval hero, even if he is a Navy man." The General chuckled at his own joke about rivalry between the army and navy.

But he looked concerned as Maria blanched. "You weren't aware of this?"

Maria tried to hide her shock. The Captain had assured her that he would not send the girls to Finishing School so she had assumed he wouldn't send the boys away either.

"Oh, well, I …" Maria fumbled, trying to hide her dismay. "The Captain hasn't really discussed it with me," she admitted. Realising she may have appeared rude she explained quietly.

"Forgive me, General, I know it's the finest military academy, the best in Austria, but I'm worried that with threats facing Austria the boys will be in danger. Kurt is only eleven." Her voice trembled, betraying her anxiety for the children. "And Frederich is just a boy too. With the future so uncertain I am so worried about what may happen."

Inside, Maria was aghast. Surely the Captain wouldn't send the boys to the Academy with the Anschluss looming. After all, his primary concern was to keep them safe. She would have to convince him, just like she had argued with him about the girls attending Finishing School.

"I can understand your fears Fraulein, there is nothing to forgive. These are perilous times indeed and you are right to be concerned. The von Trapp family are lucky that you care so deeply for them."

The General looked around. "Now, Fraulein, it appears that you have quite a bevy of admirers who wish to congratulate you on your singing," He nodded towards the young men hovering close by, though none had dared approach while she spoke to the General.

Maria felt her skin prickle with discomfort, wondering how she could evade them. "Oh well sir, it's all been a bit overwhelming," she admitted shyly. "I never expected such a reaction and I really don't like to be in the limelight. Perhaps I can take a breath of fresh air outside for a moment."

"Not to worry Fraulein let me escort you away. In any case I can see Captain von Trapp approaching, looking rather like a bomb about to detonate." His voice was threaded with amusement as he saw the Captain glaring furiously at the young men. "I'm sure he will keep the crowds at bay."

"He's been quite protective because I'm a postulant at Nonnberg Abbey. He feels responsible for me as his employee," Maria explained, feeling relieved about the Captain's icy fierceness for once.

"Hmm, no doubt that's the reason," General Towarek murmured dryly as he escorted her towards a door leading to a hidden courtyard. They were intercepted by the Captain but Maria decided to slip away.

"Thank you, General, I can manage from here. Please, if you could speak to the Captain," she pleaded quietly before leaving through a side door. She was unaware of the Captain staring after her as she closed the door, the General by his side.

She only hoped the General would be able to persuade the Captain to put his family first and leave Austria with them. But, she realised, painfully, it was unlikely after what the General had said. Icy cold fingers of dread clawed at her chest for a moment. She ached for this family that stolen her heart forever. She had to find a way to help them somehow.

She sat quietly in the shadows of the small courtyard, glad to be away from the ballroom for a moment. All the attention was exhausting.

She breathed in deeply, still astonished this was real and not an extraordinary dream. There was no moon, so the night was dark and velvety, holding up a canopy of bright stars. The vast expanse of sky made her feel as if she was gazing into eternity. It soothed her turbulent emotions.

From the garden she heard a feminine giggle and the low, persuasive murmur of a man's voice. She blushed, realising that a couple must have decided they needed a bit of privacy for some intimacy.

For just a moment she indulged herself, thinking about what it might be like to sit here with the Captain under the gorgeous sky studded with a million stars. Perhaps even to hold his hand. She wouldn't allow her romantic vision to extend much beyond that, but it still made her shiver with delight to wonder what his hand would feel like. Then, against her will she wondered what it would be like to be kissed by the Captain, to feel those firm lips pressed against her own. She put fingertips to her mouth as a frisson of longing coursed through her, making her feel hot and restless. She sighed at her futile thoughts.

Still, she cheered herself up, she would always have each precious memory of this night to treasure. She smiled to herself - she was already saving each one, like a miser hoarding money, including the Captain's words of praise, and that ravishing look he had given her, conveying without words how much he enjoyed her singing.

For a moment she wondered what Eliza would have thought of the ball. She couldn't wait to tell her all about it. No doubt they would have a good giggle over it.

"Fraulein, allow me to introduce myself."

Maria started as someone sidled up to her. It was the man that Herr Detweiler had been speaking to earlier. He had rather wild hair and there was definitely a touch of melodrama about him.

Although she had hoped for solitude, she smiled politely. "You must be Herr Sascha Petrie?"

He looked surprised. "How did you know?" But then he beamed. "Ah ha! But, perhaps my reputation as the greatest impresario in Austria, even in all of Europe, has preceded me," he proclaimed happily.

"Er, well, actually Herr Detweiler has told me all about you." Maria's eyes sparkled with amusement as Herr Petrie looked peeved.

"Hah! that scou-" He stopped and coughed. "Knowing Maximillian, I am sure it was all bad. He spreads such villainous stories about me. You mustn't believe a word he says," he insisted with an injured air.

Maria decided she rather liked this eccentric man despite his pomposity. And she felt grateful to finally have a light-hearted moment after all the stress leading up to the ball.

He looked around to make sure Max wasn't in earshot, though the courtyard was empty. He continued in a conspiratorial whisper, leaning closer.

"It's all because he is so frightfully envious of my success," he confided. "See these medals for example, Max doesn't have any, and it makes him simply seethe with jealousy. He even had the nerve to tell me they were fake!"

Maria hid her mirth at his outrage, and put a sympathetic look on her face as he continued.

"But they are just some of the honours that have been bestowed on me as a reward for my services to the arts." He preened with self importance. Maria's eyes twinkled, thinking how similar he was to Herr Detweiler, just a lot more flamboyant.

She looked at the motley collection of coins pinned to his lapel. She smiled as indulgently as she would normally at Gretl, whenever the little girl was showing off about something. Maria was no expert but the medals did look like cheap trinkets, but she was too polite to say anything. She did find Herr Petrie highly amusing though, as he went on tragically.

"He has even accused me of being a thief! Can you imagine?" he huffed. "He claims I stole a marvellous mixed quartet off him. Of all the nerve! It's pure slander."

This time Maria did laugh as he added indignantly, "I stole them off Sol Hurak - not Max."

"Goodness Herr Petrie, you do remind me of Herr Detweiler."

He put a hand theatrically to his chest. "Oh how you wound me Fraulein! It pierces my heart to hear such a thing." But then his eyes gleamed and his tone changed as he got down to business.

"But let's not waste any more time talking about Max. I came to tell you Fraulein, that your talent is extraordinary. When you sang the anthem I was weeping with joy." He pulled out a handkerchief and blew into it noisily to reinforce his claim.

He sniffed emotionally. "I have never heard anything like it. Sweeter than a nightingale, and purer than an angel. Such rich texture and cadence and perfect pitch. Flawless, just flawless." He kissed his fingertips in a French manner though he was clearly not French.

Not at all taken in by his blatant flattery, Maria was nevertheless entertained as he oozed charm. "That's very kind of you to say that Herr Petrie, but I really don't think that my singing is as good as you –"

"Oh but it is Fraulein," he interrupted. "It's sublime. The only question that remains is - who is the best person to unleash your talent to its full potential? Now, as it happens I have the best connections, far more than our dear Max. The sorts of contacts that could lead you on the path to undreamed of fame and glory. If you would consider allowing me to nurture your gift, I promise it will blossom in my care."

He raised a dramatic arm to the sky to show there were no limits to what he could achieve. "Just imagine Fraulein, I could have you singing before the kings and queens of Europe, and feted around the world, and even beyond."

Maria nearly giggled as she wondered what he meant "beyond the world." She brought him down gently from his grandiose visions.

"That's very kind of you Herr Petrie but I really don't think that is path for me. All the attention just now was more than I could cope with, and honestly, I was terrified. I just love to sing for the joy of it, and also because it feels as if I am glorying in God's grace." _And because it gives the Captain such pleasure,_ a little voice in her head added.

He was nonplussed for a moment, clearly unable to comprehend that someone might be uninterested in fame and fortune. But he quickly changed tack in his efforts to persuade her.

 **"** Yes, yes of course I understand completely, Fraulein. Fame and fortune are the least of it. They mean nothing, nothing. I can tell you are a deeply spiritual person. It's so rare in our far-too materialistic world. But surely you can see that God has given you such a gift for a purpose – to give joy to others. And success can also help you do God's work here on earth. For example, I am aware of your intention to renovate the roof of the Nonnberg Orphanage."

"Oh yes, Herr Detweiler did tell me about your little bet." She looked at him with amused sternness.

Herr Petrie had the grace to look uncomfortable. "Normally I am not a betting man of course, but in this case I simply wanted to help those orphans. The thought of the little dears, pitifully drenched from rainfalls because of their leakng roof was too much to bear. I insist on paying for the repairs, whatever happens at the Festival," he declared magnanimously.

"Thank you Herr Petrie that is most generous of you to support the orphanage. The Mother Abbess will be heartened to hear of your benevolence. But please Herr Petrie, I really don't want a singing career. I'm still thinking about everything but I thought perhaps I could become a music teacher. I hope Herr Detweiler will help me. He really has been extraordinarily kind. And I really don't want to cause trouble between the two of you."

"A music teacher?" Herr Petrie spluttered in astonishment. "But surely Fraulein, with your gifts you should be thinking about sharing your talents as far as possible. In fact –"

"There you are!"

Herr Petrie turned guiltily as Max appeared in the courtyard; the Captain behind him. Maria's heart gave a little leap to see the Captain again.

For once the usually complacent Max looked annoyed. "Ah-hah Sascha! I wondered how long it would take for you to try to steal my dear Fraulein away."

"Not at all," Herr Petrie denied loftily, lying through his teeth. "I was merely congratulating Fraulein Rainer on her singing."

To Maria's amusement the two started bickering like a long married couple. She saw the Captain roll his eyes as he came closer to her.

"Who's that?" he murmured.

"It's Herr Detweiler's friend and rival Sascha Petrie," Maria whispered. "They're very alike." She giggled as the Captain looked aghast.

"Oh dear God, there are two of them?" he muttered, horrified.

She laughed again, forgetting her etiquette lesson that ladies were only supposed to give a gentle tinkle of laughter, if at all. But the Captain did not appear to mind. If anything he looked fascinated, as if he found her amusement appealing. It made her cheeks redden.

Maria suddenly remembered her conversation with the General. "Captain-"

But he held up his hand. "Before you start tearing strips off me – the answer is no, Fraulein, I won't be sending the boys to the Theresian Academy. I simply haven't got around to stopping the process. But we can discuss that later."

Maria breathed a sigh of relief but she didn't dare ask about the rest of his conversation with General Towarek.

To Maria's surprise he suddenly seemed diffident. He cleared his throat. "Ah.. Actually Fraulein, I came out here because, I wondered if… er… you would care to dance."

Georg ignored the fact that for the last half hour Max had been sending all the young gentlemen who had been asking for an introduction to Fraulein Maria, to Georg to ask permission first.

Max had seemed to take a diabolical pleasure whenever Georg informed some potential Lothario, coldly, incisively, that Fraulein Rainer was a postulant under his protection and she did not dance, nor would she have anyone calling on her at the von Trapp Villa. Ever. The young men were too intimidated by his menacing scowl and icy demeanour to argue, and had slunk away, disappointed. It had made Max chortle with glee, which infuriated Georg even more.

"To dance Captain?" Maria asked, astonishment mixed with shy delight. Her heart was beating like a trip hammer. Heavens, the mere thought of it made her feel as if she was already floating on a cloud of happiness.

"Well, that is what one does at a ball, after all Fraulein," he said dryly.

There was a familiar teasing light in his eyes as he added, "Now, tell me Fraulein, who was it who said "the Dance of all the arts is the one that most influences the soul"?"

"Plato, Captain." Maria smiled happily as he renewed their usual light-hearted sparring.

"Very good Fraulein, but perhaps Plato would change his mind if he had heard your singing."

Maria felt ready to burst with happiness at his compliment, her heart soaring. Could this night get any better? she wondered joyfully. And now, she would get a dance after all, and with the Captain. Once again she wondered if it was all simply a dazzling dream.

Before she could respond, they were bathed in sudden bright light as a side door to the ballroom opened. The music from within came through loudly, sounding discordant with all the chatter from the ballroom. Maria blinked in the sudden glare but then the door closed, shutting out the noise and light. Her eyes adjusted to the dark again and she could make out a man in a foreign military uniform.

He bowed, his medals jangling. "Fraulein Rainer?" His German was heavily accented.

Maria nodded curiously.

"I am the Equerry to His Majesty, Crown Prince Ferdinand of Rumania. He requests the pleasure of a dance."

Maria stared at him, dumbfounded. Dance with the Prince? How intimidating. She felt her stomach clench with anxiety. She certainly didn't want to, but nor did she want to cause offence. She would much rather have her dance with the Captain, even if it filled her with frightening excitement. But how could she possibly refuse?

The Captain though, appeared to have no such qualms. "Perhaps His Majesty is unaware that Fraulein Rainer is a postulant?" he enquired tersely.

Max and Sascha both looked scandalized; they had stopped squabbling and were finally united by their joint horror at the Captain.

"Georg, have you lost your mind?" Max hissed urgently, appalled. "She can't refuse royalty!"

Maria could see the set look on the Captain's face, and, although she was touched by his protectiveness, she could also see the affront on the Equerry's face. She hastily intervened. "It's alright Captain, thank you."

She turned to the Equerry. "Please tell His Majesty that I would be honoured to have a dance."

 _Oh help._

ooooOOOOoooo

 **A/N:**

 ***lyrics to the Austrian national anthem 1929-1938.**

 ****General Towarek, Director of the prestigious Theresian Military Academy, was a real historical figure. The reason I have introduced him here will become obvious later.**

 **If you have seen MFL, I tried to base Sascha Petrie on Zoltan Karpathy's character.**

 **One thing I struggled with in this chapter was whether Maria should dance with the Prince. Although Eliza dances with the Prince in MFL I wondered if it was too far fetched for TSOM. Any thoughts?**

 **Thank you for reading.**

I don't own TSOM


	18. Sometimes I feel the world is ending

**A/N: I'm conscious that it is now 2 years since I started this (yikes!). All I can say is that if you're still reading - I'm extremely grateful and humbled that you haven't given up on the story.**

 **A huge thanks to everyone who reviewed and PMed about the previous chapter and came up with great ideas, and also endorsed that Maria should dance with the prince. So, it's time to put on the dancing gloves…**

ooooOOOOoooo

 **Chapter 18: "Sometimes I feel the world is ending…"**

 **oooo**

 _"Dancing is the perpendicular expression of horizontal desires"_

 _-George Bernard Shaw (Nobel Laureate, author 'My_ _Fair Lady')_

Max observed Georg with trepidation as he, Sascha Petrie and Georg watched the Prince's Equerry escort Fraulein Maria back into the ballroom for her dance with Prince Ferdinand. Georg's whole body was rigid with suppressed emotions and festering anger. Before this, Max had been wickedly gleeful, needling Georg throughout the evening about the endless numbers of admirers wanting to pursue Maria after hearing her sing. Max had hoped it would finally provoke a revelation in Georg about how he felt about his fair governess, since he continued to be astounded at Georg's capacity for self-deception and his ability to bury his feelings.

But now Max wondered if he had gone too far. Georg's tension was coiled so taut it could snap at any moment, and like razor-sharp barbed wire, it might ricochet back on all of them in a disastrous way. He only hoped that Georg's legendary self-control, and the decorum and discipline that had been drilled into him all his life would hold strong, and he wouldn't do something scandalous like attempting to cut in on a prince. He put a hand on Georg's arm as he looked ready to follow Maria into the ballroom.

Unfortunately Sascha chose that moment to start gushing about Prince Ferdinand.

"Oh, how romantic!" Sascha gasped ecstatically, his hands clapped to his cheeks in delight. "It's just like Cinderella meeting Prince Charming! Our adorable Fraulein is sure to fall desperately in love at first sight with her devilishly handsome prince."

He seemed unaware of Max's covert, but agitated efforts to shut him up and continued rapturously.

"Did you see the prince? Why he's positively dreamy!" He fanned himself dramatically with one hand as if ready to swoon. "Warm, chocolate-brown eyes, skin like golden honey and locks of dark, wavy hair. So young, so dashing!"

"Sascha," Max muttered in an appalled undertone. "Not now."

But Sascha was oblivious to the fact Georg had turned and was staring at him with a glare so ferocious it was a wonder that Sascha hadn't gone up in smoke. He kept blathering on.

"Just think Max, of the publicity this will generate when we… er… that is, you, launch her music career. Romanced by a prince! It's too good to be true! Oh! Ouch! Max why did you stand on my foot?" he demanded petulantly.

"What music career?" Georg bit out rigidly through clenched teeth. His tone was as ominous as the seismic rumbling just before a volcano erupts.

"Ah!" Sascha suddenly became aware of the full force of Georg's intimidation and made a sound that was very like a squeak of fright. He seemed pinned down by Georg's incandescent rage, unable to say a word.

Max hastily intervened. "Er… Sascha, you've obviously forgotten that Fraulein Maria is a postulant, so of course she isn't going to have a music career, nor will she get involved with a prince."

He gave an uncomfortable laugh as Georg continued to give Sascha a deathly stare.

"Sascha, why don't you go and see how the ball is going?" Max suggested.

Sascha nodded mutely, glad of the excuse to flee. He scurried off like terrified rabbit.

Georg turned to go into the ballroom but Max stopped him. "Georg why don't you stay here with me. The night air is so soothing don't you think?"

"What?" Georg looked at him as if he had gone insane.

"Georg wait. Look, er…. You're not going to do anything rash are you – you know like make a scene?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I don't make scenes." Georg snapped, icily. "I simply need to check that Fraulein Maria is alright. We don't know anything about this prince. I've come across a few princes in my time and there seem to be two varieties. There are the debauched ones who use women as a sort of bed sport and discard them without a thought afterwards. And then there are the more honourable ones; but even they would never have anything more than a casual liaison with a lady not of royal blood.

"Good grief Georg, he's only asked her to dance not propositioned her."

Georg rolled his eyes impatiently. "You know how unworldly she is. She could have her head turned easily by any charming rogue, royal or not."

"Nonsense Georg, she is very sensible and you underestimate her strong character and morality. And I know for a fact she would never fall for any of the men in there. How could she when she- " Max broke off, unwilling to reveal what he had guessed about Maria's feelings for Georg .

"When she what?" Georg snapped

"When she is planning to be a nun," Max finished lamely.

Georg turned on his heel and strode away, leaving Max to hurry after him.

ooooOOOOoooo

Maria's stomach was cramping with anxiety as the Equerry escorted her to the Prince. She tried desperately to remember all the protocol rules for dealing with royalty that Max had taught her. _Don't look them in the eye, don't speak unless spoken to…. Oh, what else?_ she wondered worriedly. Pardoxically, her mind felt both frozen and frantic. She felt sick with nerves. What if she made a terrible faux pas, or stepped on his toes, or tripped over? She hadn't waltzed since she had learned how to do it in school. Like every Austrian, she knew how to dance since Austria was the birthplace of the waltz, but still, she hadn't practiced in years.

More than that, there was only one man's arms she wanted to be in, and she had left him outside, his face curiously set like stone for some reason. She only hoped that he would want to dance with her afterwards, that is, as long she didn't make a disaster of her waltz with the prince.

She was vaguely aware of passing the Baroness who at first looked confused and then malevolent as she realised that Maria was going to meet a foreign prince. Maria would have gladly have swapped places with the Baroness at that moment.

Then she stood before Prince Ferdinand, her heart thudding nearly out of her chest as the Equerry presented her formally. She curtsied low, keeping her eyes down. The Prince stepped down and took her hand as he bowed elegantly over it.

"Enchanted, Fraulein Rainer. Thank you for accepting my dance." Prince Ferdinand spoke flawless, slightly accented German.

"I am honoured, Your Majesty." She kept her eyes down, feeling that strange 'out-of-body' sensation she had felt throughout the evening.

Dazedly, she felt her feet moving automatically when he led on to the dance floor as other couples parted respectfully to give them room. The orchestra began _The Blue Danube_ and Maria's heart sank as she realised it was one of the longest of the Strauss waltzes. Oh heavens. These were probably going to be the longest ten minutes of her life. Please don't make a mistake she wished to herself fervently, willing it to be over with quickly.

She put one hand tentatively on his shoulder, over the satin sash, resplendent with the Rumanian colours, that was draped diagonally down to his waist. She felt the Prince's hand on her back and she made a concerted effort not to recoil at the intimate contact of his gloves through her gown. It was unnerving to have any man touch her. It felt wrong somehow, as if her body knew there was only one man who could touch her. But she squashed that thought firmly.

She didn't know where to look so she kept her eyes demurely on the row of medals on his chest. It made her think of the Captain's medals, and her heart gave a little lurch as she thought longingly of dancing with him.

Prince Ferdinand led her masterfully so she didn't have to consciously think of the steps as the music flowed and eddied around them. _The Blue Danube_ , so beloved by Austrians, calmed her somewhat. It's restful tempo was astonishingly and deceptively simple despite being so complex. She knew it was composed of five different melodies, intricately woven together to create a rich tapestry of notes layered over each other. It surged through her blood, as serene and joyful as the flow of the river itself. Her body felt as if it were floating delicately with the shimmer of violins and the haunting notes of the horns.

Music was her ally, it was so much a part of her being, that in its presence she felt she could manage anything. The purity of the notes cascaded through her soul, giving her tranquillity in this stressful situation. That is, until the Prince started speaking and her tension ratcheted up dramatically.

"Fraulein your singing of the Austrian anthem was simply lovely."

"Your Majesty is too kind," she murmured modestly, blushing.

"Not at all Fraulein. Your voice is a precious gift. In fact, I would like to invite you personally to Rumania to perform. My wife, Princess Marie, and I would be delighted to welcome you."

Oh heavens, what was she to say to that? She wasn't going to have a musical career, so how could she refuse diplomatically.

"Thank you, Your Majesty, it would be a great honour." Thinking fast, she fell back on the fact that she was still officially a postulant, even though she knew very well she would not be taking her vows. "It's just that I am a postulant…." It was technically true, but Maria cringed inwardly at how disingenuous she was being.

By his tone, the Prince appeared surprised. "I didn't know that Fraulein. If you don't mind me saying, I am sure that a great many of the gentlemen here would be disappointed to learn that."

Maria's cheeks turned scarlet with embarrassment and shyness. She was speechless and felt gauche and ridiculous that she couldn't think of a suitable response. She rued her awkwardness, that she wasn't sophisticated like the Baroness and able to engage in worldly repartee effortlessly. Perhaps the Baroness had been right when she had said that despite all the lessons Maria would never be a proper lady. The Prince must think her terribly foolish, she thought, mortified.

Tongue-tied, she whispered, "Thank you, Your Majesty."

But he was already apologising. "Forgive me Fraulein, that was certainly an inappropriate thing to say to a postulant."

She shook her head. "Not at all, Your Majesty." But her cheeks remained cherry red despite her valiant efforts to will the colour away.

After that, the Prince seemed to make a greater effort to put her at ease, talking about his wife, explaining that she could not travel to Austria to attend the Festival because she was expecting. Maria started to relax again as she realised he was as human as anyone else. By the time he was telling her about his scampish young son Prince Michael and his escapades with his nannies, she was even laughing. Her loyalty to her von Trapp brood wouldn't allow her to tell the Prince about the pranks that they had pulled on her but her eyes shone with amusement at his anecdotes.

Despite her protocol lessons it seemed that the Prince did not mind when she looked at his face and found genial brown eyes observing her. It was all starting to feel magical again. Who would have thought a girl from the mountains would end up dancing with a prince, she thought, astonished. But what would make it perfect would be if she could dance with the Captain. The very idea enthralled her, making her eyes sparkle with wonder and excited anticipation, and kept a soft blush blossoming on her cheeks. Nothing would make her happier than to be whirling around in the Captain's arms, if only for one evening.

Georg stood watching, at the edge of the dance floor, with Max hovering anxiously by his side like a pesky fly. He knew Max was dreadfully worried that he might make a scene. The very idea was untenable of course. A former officer of the Imperial Habsburg Officer Corp always behaved with the utmost decorum. Still, he couldn't recall a time when had felt so aggravated and out-of-sorts at a ball. The stress of dealing with Maria's singing at the start of the ball and then fending off all the brash young cads asking after her was already too much, and now he felt the urgent need to protect her from the attentions of some foreign prince he knew nothing about.

He saw that others were speculatively watching his young governess dancing as well, gossiping in groups. He felt the headache throbbing at his temple. Elsa, thank goodness was waltzing with a duke, but he felt nothing but indifference.

Fraulein Maria looked enchanting, sweet and alluring, dancing as gracefully as a princess. No doubt the Prince was charming her because Georg could tell she was progressively relaxing and gaining confidence, her cheeks flushed delicately. He felt an unpleasant twist in his stomach as she laughed at something the Prince said. Georg's jaw clenched hard as he wondered what the hell he was saying to her. Was he trying to woo her? Was he flirting? Did she even know how to flirt back?

The damned waltz seemed to go on forever as Georg waited interminably for its end. Finally it was over and the Prince was kissing Fraulein Maria's hand in thanks while she curtsied as effortlessly as if she had been born into the aristocratic world. Georg strode over purposefully, pulling on his dancing gloves.

He bowed to the Prince then to Maria. "May I have the next dance?" The request was terse as he offered his hand.

He was still unable to shake off the tensions boiling and seething inside him. His governess smiled at him as she acquiesced to the dance, a captivating blush on her cheeks and her eyes alight with pleasure. He felt a flash of irritation, what the devil had that blasted prince been saying to her to make her look so radiant?

Had the Prince asked to see her again? Over his dead body would he allow that, he decided with grim resolve. Georg felt a surge of unreasonable anger towards her. Didn't she know she was like an innocent lamb, wandering heedlessly into a den of wolves, oblivious to the danger. The anger reached out to scorch Max too. It was his damn fault that Maria was being dangled here, like a delectable morsel to be devoured by predators.

But the worst thing was his anger at himself, as a wave of unwelcome desire stormed in, breaching his defences. The weeks of suppressed attraction, yearning for the forbidden and battling with himself was exhausting him and stretching his control to its limits. As a result his face remained a cold, forbidding mask, even when he saw his governess' luminous smile waver uncertainly as she saw his austere expression.

He clasped one of her hands and put his other gloved hand to her back, feeling the heat searing through the delicate material of her dress, as if he were branding her, or perhaps she was branding him.

He could feel the trembling of her hand in his and her eyes had dropped to hide the hurt he had glimpsed there at his icy demeanour. But still he couldn't shake off his foul mood as he led her in swirling circles, vaguely aware that they were dancing to Strauss' _Voices of Spring_ waltz, one of the composer's more vibrant and romantic pieces.

He resolutely ignored the fact that she felt wonderful in his arms, moving with him gracefully despite the fast pace, as light as a breeze. It felt so utterly perfect, as if she had been born to dance with him, as if she belonged to him. If she were his, this waltz would only be a seductive prelude to a night of exhilarating passion, allowing them to soar to the heavens together. He cursed inwardly, ruthlessly crushing the thought.

Maria was desperately trying to hide her hurt. She had yearned for a dance with the Captain all evening, and her anticipation had reached fever pitch by the time he had approached her. But now he couldn't make it clearer that he didn't want to dance with her, that he felt nothing but obligation.

She could feel the anger and resentment radiating from his whole being. But she couldn't understand how his mood had changed so dramatically from the teasing of earlier. For the whole evening he had been unusually kind, bolstering her confidence when she had appeared in her ballgown, giving her the strength and courage to sing to the audience, complimenting her and giving her tantalizing looks afterwards that made her feel as if her heart was ready to explode. But now, this. She felt confused and upset.

He didn't even look at her, his blue eyes like Arctic ice as he looked over her shoulder. She knew he was moody and mercurial but it cut her deeply that he couldn't even make the effort to pretend to enjoy the dance. It served her right for falling in love with such an unfathomable, difficult man, she scolded herself, trying to keep the tears that she could feel clogging her throat, from making an appearance. The disappointment of it all was crushing her, and her spirits, which had taken flight with giddy abandon, plunged into a crevasse of misery.

Being in love made a person vulnerable, she realised belatedly. Earlier she would not have been bothered by his inexplicable behaviour, in fact she would have taken the opportunity to subtly mock him and prod him. But now it felt as if every hurt and slight were magnified, cutting her to the core.

In a brave attempt to honour the spirited young woman she had been, she finally spoke; the first words spoken between them since they had started the dance.

She hoped the layer of frost in her voice would hide her hurt as she said, "There was no need to ask me to dance if you didn't want to Captain."

The Captain finally looked at her and she actually wished he wouldn't as his gaze made her shiver.

"It's better that you dance with me than with any of those impudent young pups who have been coveting a postulant."

Before she could respond that she could take care of herself, he continued.

"So, what did the Prince say to you?" His face was unyielding and aloof.

Maria gave a nervous, incredulous little laugh. "Well he invited me to sing in Rumania. It's quite ridiculous of course-" she began but then gasped out a sharp "Oh!" as the Captain's hand holding her waist seemed to jerk involuntarily and she felt the fingers of her other hand being crushed by his. But a second later the pressure eased as if it hadn't happened. She almost thought she had imagined it except for the bruised throb of her fingers.

"Did he indeed?" The Captain's gaze had turned even more glacial. It reminded her of the sudden chilling alpine wind that could cut through her clothes to pierce her skin like icy needles.

"And what did you say to that?" The question seemed to be forced out of him through stiff lips.

"Well I said that I was a postulant." She hesitated, puzzled by his line of questioning. "Why? Do you think I should accept?"

There was a pause as if the Captain had to unlock his jaw to speak. "You can if you want to Fraulein," he replied, as if he couldn't care less what she did. It was such a contrast to the protective concern he had displayed towards her over the last ten days since she had decided to attend the ball and the Festival. The pain of it lanced through her, leaving her feeling desolate and stunned.

"What else did he say?"

Maria blinked at his brusque interrogation, still reeling from his apparent detachment. She replied stiltedly, "He spoke about his wife, but mostly about his young son and the mischief he gets up to with his nannies. It made me smile."

"His wife? He has a wife?" For some reason the Captain seemed astonished by this but Maria did not even bother to try to work out why. She was too hurt and bewildered. Even though she felt a subtle shift in him as if he was starting to relax, she didn't care any more. She wanted the dance to be over with and not be trapped here with this complicated, brooding man who could wound her so easily.

Mercifully the waltz was over. "Thank you for the dance Captain," she said with frigid politeness as she dipped into the traditional curtsy.

She ignored him as he said her name quietly, in a tone that seemed to be threaded with regret and frustration, though she did feel a prickle of shock that he used her first name.

She made her way to the powder room, forcing herself to walk slowly with her head held high to hide her distress, when really all she wanted to do was break into a run. She would be happy to run all the way back to the villa if she could, and even further. Anything to try to escape her sudden anguish. She heard the tail-end of the Baroness' conversation with someone as she passed.

"…. yes, it's extraordinary! When she came to us she couldn't even speak _Hochdeutsch_. She spoke the most dreadful provincial dialect. What a transformation it's been," the Baroness said patronisingly.

Funnily enough, Maria wasn't even bothered by her words. At this moment she felt that the cold-blooded Captain and the Baroness deserved each other. At least that's what she tried to convince herself, though her treacherous heart told her she was deceiving herself.

Inside a stall she spent long minutes composing herself, taking deep shaky breaths and wiping away errant tears. She scolded herself for being so emotional and taking things so hard. It was just a dance for heaven's sake. What had she expected after all? That he would give her ravishing looks while dancing with her, the way he had earlier in the evening? That he would compliment her and say tender things so she could have more things to treasure in the years to come, where-ever she may end up?

Yes, that is exactly what she had hoped, a timid voice inside her confessed. He hadn't even teased her and taunted her the way he had from the time they had met. He had been devoid of all humour, with no sign of the playful banter that she had become used to. Even his sarcasm would have been welcome. She may as well have been dancing with a block of ice. With a sickening jolt she wondered if he had guessed that she had fallen in love with him, and this was his unequivocal response.

Brushing away a few more tears, she eventually felt calm enough to leave the powder room. To her immense relief she found Herr Detweiler close by and she smiled bravely.

"My dear, what is it, what's wrong?" Despite her efforts she hadn't fooled him.

"It's nothing really. I'm just exhausted. It's been such an eventful few hours, what with singing and everything… I feel completely limp now. To be honest I would like nothing more than to be in my bed." _Curled up in a ball of misery_ , a little voice in her head added.

"If you could please find a way for me to get home," she whispered.

Max looked at her with concern. "Did that insensitive clod say something stupid to you?" he asked quietly, not needing to identify which clod he was speaking about.

Maria just shook her head, not trusting her voice to speak, her tenuous grip on her control slipping fast.

"Come with me, my dear." Max led her to the cloakroom to retrieve her opera cape, all the while muttering under his breath about idiot captains. "I'll just go and tell Georg that we are leaving early."

"No, please, don't. Couldn't you leave him a note, or perhaps you might want to come back after you have taken me back to the villa?" Maria pleaded.

Max wrote a note and gave it to a liveried footman to deliver to the Captain in twenty minutes.

He chatted inconsequentially on the carriage ride home not needing any responses from Maria, as she sat huddled, wrapped in her sadness. Max effusively praised her singing. But Maria didn't feel elated, she felt flat and depressed, the hurt sitting like a heavy weight in her chest.

Back at the villa Franz opened the door, and Frau Schmidt was there to greet them too, bustling around in her dressing gown. Maria managed a little smile as Max immediately drew the startled housekeeper into a little waltz, humming a Strauss melody off key. Maria suspected he was doing it for her benefit to cheer her up.

Frau Schmidt gave a dignified little shriek though she was smiling. "Really, Herr Detweiler!"

"Frau Schmidt, Franz, our darling Fraulein was absolutely magnificent," he crowed. "She sang like an angel and she even danced with a prince!"

Frau Schmidt looked delighted as Max regaled them with tales of the evening, though Franz was as stony faced as usual.

Maria watched, reluctant amusement pushing through her heartache as Max sat at the piano in the parlour and sang a farcical song as if the triumph had been all his. It seemed he wouldn't rest until he had elicited at least a giggle from Maria before she retired.

 _"I did it! I did it!*_

 _I said that I would do it and indeed I did!_

 _…you should have heard the ooh's and aah's_

 _Everyone wondering who she was…_

 _…And when the Prince of Rumania asked to meet her_

 _And gave his arm to lead her to the floor_

 _I knew that I had done it!"_

He gloated. "Hah, you should have seen Sascha Petrie's face at my success. The blaggard tried to steal you away from me but he couldn't."

" _…Oozing charm from every pore*_

 _He oiled his way across the floor_

 _Every trick that he could play_

 _But still he couldn't steal her away…"_

Maria did manage a laugh at his antics, then, with exhaustion seeping in, she wished him a goodnight. On impulse, she hugged him - this dear man who had been nothing but kind to her, teaching her and guiding her, despite his professed self-interest. She smiled as he looked both absurdly pleased and self-conscious.

"You know Herr Detweiler, you're nothing but a big fraud. All this time you've been pretending that you only care for yourself, but I know better. You're a big softie with a heart of gold."

"Now, now, my dear, don't start spreading such slanderous stories about me, you'll ruin my reputation!" he responded glibly.

Maria chuckled quietly.

"Goodnight Maria, I am sure it will look a lot better in the morning," he said gently.

ooooOOOOoooo

Georg felt untethered. There was no other word for it. All the draining emotions from the whole damn evening had robbed him of the ability to think straight. He felt unanchored, adrift, unable to make sense of anything through the maelstrom of emotions. There had been times when his U boat had been attacked, causing it to spin wildly by the force of the water and the pressure. At such times it was almost impossible to find his bearings, to tell what was up and what was down, because the disorientation was too profound. That was exactly how he felt at this moment.

The only thing that was clear was the he felt angry with himself that he had hurt his governess. He should have made an effort to throw off all his turmoil of the evening and let her enjoy the waltz. But then he had mistakenly thought that the Prince had propositioned her and he hadn't been able to shake off the demons driving his foul mood. No wonder she had left early without saying goodbye.

On the ride home with Elsa he diligently avoided taking the bait as Elsa made sniping remarks about Maria. He was already on the edge of his self-control. Now was not the time to find himself embroiled in any more drama. In any case, tomorrow he would be breaking things off with Elsa as he had resolved the previous night.

With a headache pounding, the last thing he needed after he said goodnight to Elsa was Max appearing in his study, condemnation on his face.

"For the love of God, Max, not now," he said defensively before Max could speak.

"You hurt her Georg. I don't know what you said to her but she seemed quite devastated when we came back."

Georg was silent, his body rigid. "I know. I'll apologise in the morning."

"You need to pull yourself together Georg, and stop being so damn obtuse. I know you have spent all evening fending off her admirers but it doesn't excuse your behaviour. Maybe you should start asking yourself why you are so insanely protective of her."

Georg immediately blustered. "I have to be protective of her because she is so young and so damn naïve, she's a postulant, and she's my responsibility as my governess…."

But Max was gone with an exasperated shake of his head, muttering a terse goodnight, leaving Georg annoyed and offended that Max had walked out on him. How had things shifted so dramatically without him realising? All this time it had been Georg protecting his governess from Max, but now their roles seemed to have reversed.

"Damn, damn, damn."

He stood staring into the empty fireplace, sipping a whiskey. Remembering the shimmer of tears in her eyes when they were dancing, he felt the pressure of fierce emotions in his chest. Before he could control the impulse he had flung the cut crystal glass into the fireplace where it shattered. It felt vaguely satisfying to let the reins of his self-control slip for a moment. The tinkling of breaking glass brought Franz into the room but Georg waved him away.

"It's alright, I dropped a glass. It can be cleaned up in the morning. That will be all for tonight, Franz."

Tomorrow he would apologise. He only hoped she would forgive him.

ooooOOOOoooo

 **A.N: Prince Ferdinand, Prince Michael and Princess Marie of Rumania** **were real historical figures whom I have shamelessly dragged into this chapter.**

 *** _You did it!_ Lyrics and music by Lerner and Lowe, My Fair Lady (with some lyric adaptation for this story)**

 **Thank you for reading. I would love to know your thoughts.**

I do not own TSOM of MFL


	19. Dreams

**AN: Thanks so much for the very kind support.**

 **Chapter 19: Dreams**

Georg woke up with a headache still hammering at his temples from last night. Restless sleep and tormented dreams had only magnified his regrets about what had happened at the ball with Maria. He put a hand over his eyes and rubbed his forehead wearily, picturing so clearly the bewildered hurt in her eyes at his coldness when they waltzed.

He felt a stab of self-contempt that he had caused her that pain. With a curse he remembered how her eyes had been so full excitement, anticipation and nervousness. She had been so beautifully shy yet so stunningly alluring when he had asked her to dance, but then the radiance in her face had dimmed dramatically while they danced. He realised now of course, that that look had been for him, and not the blasted prince. She really had wanted to dance with him, but in his stupidity he had treated her shabbily. He swore at himself for not realising that the dance could have been a gift to cherish, a memory of a magical moment for them both to keep when their paths diverged forever. He pushed aside the sudden chill in his heart at the thought.

Layered over the remorse about his governess and their disastrous dance, were disturbing dreams about his children being endangered by the uncertain future. No doubt his discussions with General Towarek at the ball last night had triggered their reappearance. The nightmares were becoming increasingly frequent and utterly terrifying, making him feel like he was freefalling into the pits of hell.

Sometimes he was trapped in a room desperately searching for a way out while his children called to him pleadingly from somewhere outside, but unable to find a way to reach them. In other dreams he was back on his U-boat, with the emergency siren clanging out its discordant wail. Pipes hissed and burst while he pulled levers and flicked switches frantically, knowing the controls of the boat no longer worked, and overwhelmed with fear as he tried to reach the surface where he knew his children were being held by an unseen enemy.

He had awoken in a tangle of bedsheets after tossing and turning all night, drenched in sweat, his heart thudding with panic that he could not keep them safe. The icy foreboding felt like a heavy rock pressing on his chest. The dreams, he knew, were his mind warning him, as insistently as the piercing shriek of the U-boat alarm, that he was leaving decisions about the safety of his children perilously late.

He got up and sat on the side of the bed, his face in his hands, waiting until the dreams receded and loosened their paralysing grip on his mind. How he longed to hear Maria singing at this moment, just as he had every morning when she practiced with Max. He could feel his whole body craving to hear her voice, as if he were an addict denied an opiate. Only her singing, crystal clear and pure, had ever been able to give him an escape from his worries. He needed it now again, with every fibre of his being, but there was nothing. The thundering silence felt accusing, as if taunting him that it was his fault that the exquisite voice was mute.

He got up and headed to the shower. Today would be a decisive day, he resolved. Now that the blasted ball was over, ill-fated as it had been for him, it was time to take action on several fronts. The first thing he needed to do was make things right with his governess and apologise. The thought of taking control over the various unresolved threads of life made him feel calmer, and peace settled over him.

He stood in front of his mirror to knot his tie, adjusting it until he felt it was perfect. He noted with a mirthless snort that he looked a sight – deep shadows under his eyes and lines of stress on his forehead. A fragment of another dream came to him while he was fussing unnecessarily with his tie. It hadn't been a nightmare like the others, not really, but it did make him feel he was on the cusp of something profound.

He had been lost in a labyrinth, but there hadn't been the sense of panic and urgency like in the other dreams, rather a curious sense of melancholy. Around him he had seen dark passages and closed doors as he meandered through. But there was one door in particular that struck him as significant, and he knew, in his dream, that behind that door was something so profound that it would change everything in his life forever. He felt the curiosity, but also the hesitation. He could see his hand reaching for the door knob, but then he paused. _No_ , _leave_ _it!_ A part of his mind urged him to keep that door closed. He wasn't ready to have the world that he had so meticulously constructed, shattered into a million pieces. He saw his hand withdrawing, but still it remained, suspended in mid-air, surprisingly uncertain given his usual decisiveness.

As he stood with his fingers paused on his tie, remembering the dream, he felt a vague curiosity about what would have been revealed behind that door. But then he brought himself up short with another snort. What the hell was he doing, trying to interpret dreams like some ridiculous fortune teller. While the nightmares about his children were a clear indication of impending danger, this dream had just been an absurd construct of an exhausted and troubled mind. Rational, cool and calculated analysis was what was needed to strategise about the next steps in his life.

He went downstairs, the house still silent with sleep. He wondered how Fraulein Maria was sleeping and felt the shame twist in his stomach, knowing how hurt she had been. He would need to see her as soon as possible. He paused for a moment on the stairs, a vivid memory halting his footsteps, just as she had stopped his heart and stolen his breath away, and even robbed him of his ability to speak, when she came down these stairs yesterday evening. She had looked so achingly lovely. The vision of her captivating beauty was seared on his brain forever. Again, a wisp of the dream floated in his mind, of his hand poised over a door handle, but he shook it off, disagreeably. What the hell? He really needed to get a proper night's sleep.

He stopped in surprise in the doorway to the breakfast room. "Good Lord, Max it's not like you to be up this early."

"Well I have to go to the Festival this morning for the first performances. I asked Fraulein Maria last night if she wanted to join me but she said it would make her too nervous to see how wonderful all the other participants are. She still does not realise she is in a class of her own. No-one can match her."

Georg remained silent, his jaw set and his fingers twitching in agitation, as uncomfortable memories of last night broke through.

"I see you didn't sleep well." Max could see the lines of weariness on Georg's face and the dark smudges of fatigue under his eyes.

"No I didn't," he said testily.

"Well, I'm sure you'll feel better after you apologise."

Georg just grunted while he served himself coffee.

"Why don't you just tell her your jealousy made you temporarily unhinged?" Max suggested helpfully.

"I was not unhinged," Georg said irritably. "And I wasn't jealous either," he added tersely. "I was merely worried and angry that she seemed to be falling prey to unscrupulous rakes."

Max sighed and made a non-committal "mmm" sound.

"But I will make things right with her, that is a priority this morning," Georg said with grim determination.

He paused for a moment and sighed deeply, rubbing a weary hand on the back of his neck.

"Max, I have to talk to Elsa today too." He didn't need to say anything more because Max looked at him with understanding.

"Well it has to be done, Georg," he said quietly. "It can't go on like this, but for what it's worth I am sorry that it will be difficult conversation. Although at first I wanted to see the two of you together, all that lovely money joined together in holy matrimony and all, but I've come to see that neither of you is suited to the other."

"Mmm," Georg muttered in acknowledgement. He drank his coffee, brooding, and then got up restlessly to stare out the window of the breakfast room, his body rigid with tension. Then he stiffened even more in disgruntled surprise.

"Who the devil is that?" He could see a young man, still dressed in the formal evening-wear of last night, though looking a bit bedraggled with his white tie and wingtip collar askew, gazing longingly through the iron gate, clutching a bouquet of flowers.

Max went over to the window to look. "Oh him. I suspect he's one of our little Fraulein's admirers from last night. He seems quite love-sick doesn't he? Poor chap." Max shrugged as he sat back down. "But then who can blame him?"

"Franz," Georg bellowed.

"Yes sir?" The butler appeared immediately.

"What is that boy doing loitering outside the gate?" Georg growled.

"He says his name is Herr Freddy Einsfeld-Hugel, sir. He's been there for a couple of hours already even though I told him that Fraulein Maria is resting. He said he would wait."

Georg snapped, "Tell him to go home. I do not want young men mooning around my property."

"Very good, sir."

Georg swore under his breath. "I already told those damned whelps that she is a postulant and they were not to call on her at the villa."

He turned away irritably and then poured another cup of coffee. The distracted way he continued to stir it was evidence enough that his thoughts were in turmoil.

Max waited patiently, wondering what he was going to say.

"Max, there are very important things I need to discuss with you, urgently, and I am afraid I will need an answer from you soon about this."

He paused as Max looked at him curiously.

"I want you to consider something." Georg walked over to close the breakfast room door and spoke quietly.

"With the Anschluss imminent, I need to get the children out of Austria soon, more than likely to their grandparents in England. I was wondering if you would consider being appointed as one of their guardians with their grandparents. Should anything happen to me, Agathe's parents won't be able to manage all of them on their own."

Max looked at him, stunned. "Good grief, Georg, that's unexpected." He was silent, considering, for a moment.

"Well you know how much I love those children, but being their guardian - that's quite a responsibility for a self-indulgent sponge like me. But I would be honoured of course."

"You can take a bit of time to think about it if you need to, but not too long because I need to have the legal papers drawn up. I know you will take good care of them in your own unique way and inimitable style," he added dryly. "And they love you and trust you. But Max, just promise me you won't turn them into circus performers," he said darkly. "I do not want my children ever performing in public."

Max just chuckled, "Now that I think about it, that's a marvellous idea. A family of singing children!" He grinned at Georg's scowl. "Don't worry Georg, I'm only rattling your cage."

But then he sobered and looked at Georg worriedly. "But seriously Georg, are you sure about staying behind?"

"I have to Max. God knows I wish it were otherwise. But if the Chancellor orders a mobilization, I cannot flee like a coward, refusing to defend my own country against an invasion."

Max stroked his moustache in a preoccupied way. "The Anschluss is more complicated than an invasion, Georg, even I can see that. I suppose it is useless to ask you to try to get along with these people should they win?"

He sighed as Georg just snorted derisively.

"As for the children, have you thought of other solutions for them? There might be one staring you in the face."

There was a long pause as Georg sat down abruptly and drummed his fingers on the table. He closed his eyes momentarily, almost as if in pain, as he saw Fraulein Maria with the children in his mind. A kaleidoscope of touching images of her with the children played, each one, full of laughter, joy, warmth and intense love. He felt a painful clench of his heart. Surely it was a cruel cosmic joke, that the person that the children loved the most since they lost their mother, was someone who could never be with them.

He gave a deep sigh. "You mean asking Fraulein Maria to be a guardian as well? I can't ask her that, as much as the children adore her. God knows she would be ideal, she loves them as if they were her own, but you know she is going to be a nun, Max."

"Is she?" Max asked cryptically, sipping his coffee.

"Why, what has she said to you?" Georg immediately pounced. "Has she changed her mind?

"She hasn't said anything to me, not really anyway, but it's just an instinct that I have. It's quite plain to everyone how unsuited she would be and I think she is realising that herself now. Perhaps you should talk to her about it," he suggested mildly.

He got up, dabbing his mouth with his napkin. "I have to run, the Festival will be starting shortly. I hope your discussions with Elsa go well, and for heaven's sake Georg, do try not to make a hash of your apology to Maria, she deserves better."

"Yes, I know that!" Georg snapped angrily, his own guilt making him even more irritable.

He remembered something.

"Er...Max," Georg called him back. "Just what was it, that Petrie fellow said about a music career for Fraulein Maria?" His eyes were narrowed with suspicion as Max immediately looked cagey.

Max gave an uncomfortable laugh, edging away. "Oh well, that was just Sascha getting carried away. But who knows what our little Fraulein might decide to do if she doesn't go back to the Abbey. It's just a thought of course, but she would be sensational if she chose that path. You saw the unparalleled response to her singing at the ball, and then she'll be performing again in a few days. Anyway, I have to run," he added hastily as Georg looked increasingly menacing.

ooooOOOOoooo

The sun was high in the sky when Maria awoke. She felt disoriented, wondering why her heart felt so heavy, but then the crushing memories of last night's dance and the Captain's indifference came back to her, making her whole body cringe in response.

Max had been wrong, it didn't look any better in the morning, Maria thought despondently. She lay curled up in her bed, not wanting to move. Her limbs felt leaden, inertia dragging her down. Just the thought of getting out of bed and selecting a dress for the day seemed like too big an effort.

She longed to just lay there all day, wrapped in the warm, safe cocoon of her bed, and just wallow in her sorrow about last night. At least that way she wouldn't have to face him again. Had he guessed her feelings? Was that why he had been so cold? She felt the burn of humiliation like acid in her belly and turned her head into her pillow in a futile attempt to escape her shame. It was still damp from last night's tears. How would she be able to look him in the eyes? she wondered in despair.

The evening had started out so well, when he had looked at her, staggered, as she came downstairs in her gown. Then there had been his kindness just before she sang. After that, her heart had been flooded with happiness when she had given him the gift of her song, even though he was unaware of it. But then, inexplicably, it had all gone so terribly wrong when he had danced with her.

That wasn't how it was supposed to happen. At least not in the secret yearnings that she would indulge in, in the velvety darkness of the nights in her bed, over the last weeks. She would often gaze out of the window, her heart filled with wonder at the sky full of stars and a sliver of moon, allowing herself to nurture magical little fantasies of dancing all evening with a handsome sea captain.

She remembered the song she used to love to sing, the first song in fact, that she had sung in this house, in his ballroom before they had even met. But now the words seemed to mock her, laced with tragic irony, but she sang them anyway in tremulous whisper.

 _"I could have danced all night *  
And still have begged for more  
I could have spread my wings  
And done a thousand things  
I've never done before  
I'll never know  
What made it so exciting  
Why all at once  
My heart took flight  
I only know when he  
Began to dance with me  
I could have danced, danced, danced all night."_

She felt a tear trickle down her cheek but then wiped it away with determination. She couldn't lie around moping all day, she scolded herself. She had to get up and see to the children, and then of course there was her performance at the Festival. It was only three days away, she realised as a skitter of alarm ran along her spine. She needed to practice.

She was just sitting up in her bed when she saw her bedroom door open ever so slightly, with a betraying creak. Whispered voices could be heard through the gap.

"She's awake, I can see her."

"Father said we weren't to disturb her. He said we have to let her rest. He used his strict voice and his face looked stern."

"But she's sitting up."

Maria's heart gave a little leap at the sounds of her beloved children. If anything could be balm to her aching heart it was them.

"Come in, children" she called tenderly.

The door burst open and seven children tumbled in; the younger ones hurling themselves on her bed and into her arms, while the older ones tried to saunter in with more dignity, but all of them talking excitedly.

"-Frau Schmidt said you danced with a prince! Is that true? Was he handsome?"

"-Did you leave a slipper behind for him? Are you going to marry him now?"

"-How many people did you dance with?"

"-Did you try any champagne?"

"-Did the women look ugly?"

"-What was it like to sing in front of all those people? Were you scared?"

Maria managed a smile, pushing aside her heartache for the moment, enjoying their eagerness, their unstinting affection, and their innocent, shining eyes. The two little ones were nestled at her side, clutching her tightly. It filled her with warm comfort as she basked in their squeals of joy at seeing her. She tried to answer all the questions they bombarded her with. The more disconcerting ones were from the older girls.

"Did you dance with Father too?" Liesl asked eagerly.

"Yesterday when you came downstairs in your ballgown, your cheeks were all red, and Father didn't seem to be able to say anything at all." Brigitte recounted her observations from last night.

Maria's heart lurched a little to remember how magically the evening had started and how her heart had soared with secret longing.

"Yes, I did waltz with your father." There was only the slightest hesitation as she fibbed. "It was nice, of course. Your father is a good dancer."

She added, relieved that her sadness kept her cheeks pale, "And I am sure that last night, he was only surprised at seeing me in a dress that wasn't covered in grass stains, bicycle grease, artists paints, and all the other remnants of my adventures with all of you."

They all giggled, distracted, and she quickly changed the subject before they could probe further.

"Now children, I've already slept in. I had better get ready for the day. We'll have to think about what we are going to do today."

"But Father told us you were to rest today and that we should organise ourselves," Friedrich told her reluctantly.

Louisa added, "He's in a bad mood this morning and told us to play outside. Maybe he didn't get enough sleep. He said he has some important things to discuss with various people in his study and he said we were not to disturb him."

Maria was disconcerted at that information. "Oh, well I'm not tired, so after I've had some breakfast we can go for an outing, then we can keep out of your father's way." Privately she felt nothing but relief at the opportunity to get out of the house. Perhaps she could get away without seeing him this morning.

Despite their pleas, Maria would not let any of the children climb down the trellis from her room. Having sneaked in to see their governess against their father's orders, the children left quietly out the back way, down to the garden where they had been relegated.

Maria searched for something appropriate to wear in her wardrobe. Her heart stopped to see the ballgown that she had so carefully hung up last night. She touched the delicate material, as soft as gossamer. It was shimmering and lovely. When she had worn it, it seemed as if she was somehow able to float on air, and like a magical talisman it had given her the power to do anything, even pass herself off at a glittering ball in exalted company.

She took a deep breath, sudden determination pushing through the sorrow. She would not let herself be brought down by this experience. Suffering after all, was supposed to build character and be ennobling. She remembered a song that was full of prickly pride and defiance. She had heard it a few times on the wireless, never dreaming that its words would have such meaning for her one day as she nursed a bruised heart.

 _"I shall not feel alone without you **_

 _I can stand on my own without you_

 _So go back in your shell_

 _I can manage very well_

 _Without you!"_

The song rallied her spirits somewhat, but then her bravado fled again when she ventured downstairs.

She was finishing her breakfast when she heard with dread, the familiar decisive tread of the Captain's footsteps. Her heart froze for a moment, then raced in panic. She willed herself to remain dignified and pretend she was unaffected by last night's events. She kept her eyes on her tea, hoping she was exuding cool nonchalance. But she had to grip the teacup tighter to stop the involuntary tremble of her fingers. She could feel his gaze on her as he stood watching silently, it made her whole body prickle with discomfort. Unnerved, she looked up.

"Good morning, Captain." She felt proud of her calm voice. But then the silence stretched long and thin and she could feel herself unravelling.

After what seemed like eons he responded guardedly, inclining his head slightly. "Good morning."

He cleared his throat as he finally launched into speech. "There is no need to look after the children today Fraulein, you must be tired after… after singing at the ball."

She tried to decipher his tone but she couldn't make it out, it almost seemed hesitant. But that couldn't be. He was always so self-assured. But at least last night's iciness and indifference were gone.

"That's quite alright Captain, I'll be happy to take the children for an outing. I understand you don't want to be disturbed today."

"Actually, Fraulein I would like a word in my study please."

 _Oh no! Please don't make me do that_ , she thought desperately. Her mind searched frantically for an excuse to refuse but it remained stubbornly blank.

"Very well, sir." She got up, feeling acutely self-conscious and wondering why her limbs felt so ungainly under his intense scrutiny as he stood aside to let her pass.

In the study she stood before him ignoring his gesture to take a seat. She didn't intend to stay long enough to sit, her body already felt poised, on the verge of flight.

"Fraulein." Again there was that curious hesitation. "I wanted to apologise for my behaviour last night… when we danced."

Suddenly desperate, Maria did not want to talk about it, the memories of their dance pricking into her like sharp needles of pain and embarrassment. She rushed into panicked speech. "That's quite alright Captain, you obviously weren't in the mood to waltz."

"Fraulein, do let me apologise."

Remembering a similar conversation with the Reverend Mother, Maria said carefully, "If it will make you feel better."

She could see the Captain was disconcerted. Anxious to get out of his presence she hurriedly continued.

"Really, there's nothing to forgive, Captain. It's all forgotten. It was only a dance after all," she said breezily as if it were the most trivial of things. "Now if you'll excuse me, I really must get ready."

She was already heading to the door as she spoke, since she could tell that he wanted to continue the discussion longer.

"Good day, Captain," she said, pretending not to hear as he called after her. She fled upstairs, her heart pounding and her composure in shreds. She took deep breaths to calm herself.

ooooOOOOoooo

Georg waited impatiently for Elsa to wake up. He had resolved two nights ago, before the ball, to end things with Elsa, and now he just wanted it over with as soon as possible, hopefully without hurting her excessively.

It was already past noon, and the wait was making him even more tense than he already was. He was already tetchy enough after his governess had run off without letting him apologise properly. But at least she and the children were out of the house so they wouldn't be around to witness his discussion with Elsa.

Finally, Elsa arrived, gliding elegantly into the parlour. "Good morning darling, or perhaps I should say good afternoon," she tittered with amusement as she walked in, looking immaculately groomed.

"Hallo Elsa, I hope you slept well. After you eat, I need to talk to you in my study please."

"My, that does sound ominous," she said with a tinkle of laughter. "You're always so mysterious darling. I don't need eat to anything, I really have to watch my figure after all those delicacies at the ball last night." She posed a little, pretending to be vexed, but knowing she was pencil thin, and her appearance flawless.

She lit a long cigarette and blew out a plume of smoke. "As a matter of fact there are things I need to discuss with you too. I heard the most disconcerting things at the ball but I couldn't believe they were true."

"What things?" Georg asked perplexed, but then added, "Let's go to my study where we won't be disturbed."

Elsa seated herself elegantly, draped sleekly over the sofa in his study as if she were posing for a magazine spread.

"Well, I had a very odd conversation with General Towarek. He told me you were reconsidering sending the boys to the Therisian Military Academy. He must be mistaken of course. It must be some miscommunication between the two of you. After all you know how hard I have worked to find the boys places at the Academy, and it's a golden opportunity for them."

Georg's jaw clenched. This was not how he had hoped to start their discussion, but there it was.

"Actually Elsa, I _am_ reconsidering… no that's not true, I have to say that I know very well I will _not_ be sending the boys there. I do appreciate how hard you worked and I cannot thank you enough for that, but with the Anschluss looming I cannot put the boys in harm's way."

"What?" Elsa looked incredulous and appalled. "That's ridiculous Georg, why would they be harmed? It's true that the Anschluss seems inevitable but we'll just have to adjust ourselves to the new order."

Georg sighed impatiently. "Elsa, you know I could never do that. I have already made that quite clear. If the Chancellor issues the command, I will of course heed the call arms to defend Austria."

Elsa stared at him, aghast. "For heaven's sake Georg, even you must realise it is futile to take on the might of the Third Reich. I thought you would have seen sense by now. You have a much better chance of survival if you change your allegiance now. There is no shame in it, most people in Austria are already doing it, quite sensibly. I am sure we can arrange a little meeting with that Zeller fellow. Of course they would welcome you with open arms, being a national hero and such an experienced military man. You would have a command again and I know they would promote you. Just think of the possibilities."

"Elsa," Georg's patience was wearing thin. "I will never join them. I thought you understood that after our discussion at the opera a few weeks ago. I will not give up my principles nor sell my soul for any price. But it doesn't matter about what I will be doing in the future because we need to talk about us, now."

But Elsa interrupted, clearly getting angrier at his refusal to see sense.

"Georg, I have to say I am very disappointed in your poor decisions regarding the children. You simply must send the boys to the Academy. For heaven's sake, can't you see they are far too soft and weak as it is? They spend too much time with their sisters and that hoyden governess. The Therisian Military Academy will toughen them up and make them into men."

For a moment Georg was speechless with disbelief. "What?" he asked, astounded and outraged that she was speaking of his sons and Maria in that manner.

"Elsa-"

But she overrode him, giving vent to her frustrations of the last month.

"And as for the girls, the only hope for them is the Finishing School that I worked so hard to get them into. I had to use all my connections. Liesl may have a chance of becoming a lady and making a good marriage, but Louisa is far too headstrong and tomboyish. She's belligerent and rude-"

Georg cut her off, appalled. "I don't wish you to speak about my children in this manner-" he snapped, furiously. Their discussion was escalating out of control but he was too offended to care. _How dare she_?

"I know you don't but you've got to. Someone has to make you see sense. How can those poor children take their proper station in life when you are allowing them to run wild like little hooligans. No one in decent society will ever accept them." Elsa continued, heedless of the fury in Georg's eyes.

"Elsa-" He held up a finger in warning, the rage boiling over.

"And as for Brigitta, she is far too nosy and opinionated. She is always watching and prying, it's very unseemly-"

"Enough!" To his horror he found himself roaring, and made an effort to calm himself, though he continued to speak through gritted teeth. "I will not have you criticising my children! You can say all you like about me, but no-one talks about my children in such a way! Ever."

Georg felt the rage consuming him, his chest heaving. How dare anyone say a word against his children. Every one of them was absolutely perfect in their own unique way. They had turned out remarkably well despite his own failings as a father. He was ferociously proud of them and loved them with a fierceness that bordered on painful. Elsa's words were intolerable and he fought the impulse to tell her to get out. He took deep breaths, drawing on all his reserves of self-discipline. Pinching the bridge of nose, he sought to calm his fury.

"Elsa," he said in a more reasonable tone, though the rage was barely tamped down. "You should know I won't be sending the girls to Finishing School either-"

"What?" Elsa's face was a mask of fury. "After all my efforts! Have you taken leave of your senses?"

"Elsa, this discussion stops now. You will not speak of my children again. I will not tolerate it. The children are perfect just the way they are. I would not change anything about them. I think this shows clearly that there is no future for us. I am sorry it has end on such a bitter note, I had hoped we could part on good terms."

"Well, really!" Elsa's tone showed that she could not believe her ears. She was so used to calling the shots with men that she was nearly speechless with outrage, but not quite. "You're ending our courtship? After I have spent a month in this Godforsaken backwater? Well you should know I have been thinking along the same lines for some time now. As soon as that ill-bred governess arrived, I could see she was casting a spell on you, making you unable to see reason."

"Don't you dare speak about my governess in that way," he snapped. "She has brought joy to the children and I owe her debt I can never repay in a hundred lifetimes."

Elsa snorted. "That is exactly what I mean about her casting a spell. You have completely changed and she has made you forget your position and status."

"Elsa, leave her out of this –" he snarled warningly.

"Alright I will, but let me say my piece about you before I leave and I hope it will make you wake up before it is too late. I am sorry Georg, you are simply not the man I thought you were. You were so different in Vienna but here I can barely recognize you. I am going to pack my little bags and return to Vienna where I belong. And if by chance you do come to you senses then you may call me and we can see where we go from there. But I warn you Georg, I will not tolerate living in this rural outpost. You will have to move to Vienna and you will have to set the children on the correct path that is befitting their status. You will also have to give up the suicidal ideas of opposing the Anschluss, putting everyone in danger too. Those are my terms. I do hope for your sake and your children's future that you will wake up and do the right thing!"

With a furious swish of her silken skirts she left the room.

Georg was stupefied. Through the blinding relief that she was gone, was the sickening realisation that he had actually contemplated marrying her. How could he have possibly thought of entrusting his beloved children into her care? How could he have been so blind? God almighty, since when had his judgement been so monstrously off-target? Had she always been like this and hidden it? Why hadn't he seen it earlier? What else had he got so spectacularly wrong?"

Unexpectedly, a fragment of his dream swooped down on him, of his hand poised to open a door in the labyrinth, but he shook off the image like an irritating fly. Usually dreams dissolved into the ether, never to be remembered again, but this one was annoyingly persistent. It was infuriating.

ooooOOOOoooo

 **A/N: Well, that's Elsa despatched. I know I have** **m** **ade her into a crazily OOC villain.**

 ** _Mea_ _Culpa_ Elsa, for writing your character in such a fiendishly horrid way in this story. **

**Thanks so** **much for reading and I would love to know your thoughts.**

 _I could have danced all night_. Lyrics and music by Lerner and Lowe, My Fair Lady;

 _Without you_. Lyrics and music by Lerner and Lowe, My Fair Lady.

I do not own TSOM or My Fair Lady


End file.
